Found and Lost
by daydreamer8301
Summary: Ellethwen was invisible, Boromir saw her. Friendship blossomed into something more. They were destined and sometimes fate is a funny thing. BoromirOC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Well, it's me again! I know I only posted my final chapters for "To Warm a Cold Heart" a few hours ago and I said I post in a few days, however, I've worked on this for a few days and thought I'd give it a try and see what you all think! Let me know and I'll do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Chambermaid**

Ellethwen sighed quietly as she turned down Lord Boromir's bed. She had little time to ready his room for him as she was delayed earlier and now she risked running into him. In the five years she had been his chambermaid, she had yet to speak with him and she liked it that way. Of course she had seen him, countless times, but he had never seen her she assumed. Ellethwen's mother raised her to be a ghost when in the presence of those she worked for. Her mind wondered to the last day she had saw her mother alive all those years ago.

* * *

"_It is best to get things done before they arrive and ensure all is well. Especially working in the Citadel! Since his wife's death the Steward has little cares and it is best to act as though you do not exist," her mother had said to her as she packed her satchel for her move to the Citadel's servant's wing._

"_What of his son's? I am to be the chambermaid for Lord Boromir, is he like his father?" she asked. At the tender age of sixteen she knew nothing of the Steward and his son's so her mother was doing her best to educate her._

"_Lord Boromir is a warrior, and will more than likely not even notice you if you are in the same room," her mother said and she nodded thankful for that. "Lord Faramir is your age and is training most of the time or studying. It is said the Steward's youngest is kinder then Boromir, but I do not know for I have never met either of them." Ellethwen nodded her head and closed her satchel. "Oh, my dear girl," her mother whispered before she embraced her daughter. "I wish you did not have to go." Ellethwen sighed and wrapped her arms around her mother._

"_I know mother, I know," Ellethwen whispered in return before her mother began to cough heavily. Ellethwen moved quickly and handed her mother a handkerchief. "You are still ill! Surely I can wait another week before I go to the Citadel, just so I can ensure that you are well again before I go." Her mother shook her head as her cough quieted._

"_No," she said before she took a labored breath. "They will not wait for you and the position is good. You will leave at dawn, now come," she said as she patted Ellethwen's hand. "Let us have supper." Ellethwen smiled and nodded her head before she followed her mother to the small kitchen of their home._

* * *

Ellethwen wiped at her eyes to rid them of the tears. If she had only known how truly ill her mother was, she wouldn't have left. She would have stayed with her mother and maybe, just maybe her mother wouldn't have died just two days after she left for the Citadel. Ellethwen shook her head and quickly walked over to the windows and pulled the thick velvet curtains closed so the sun would not wake him when it rose. She turned from the window and lifted her medium blue skirts and walked over to the fireplace. She stoked the fire and then left the room and went into the sitting room.

The fire in the sitting room was burning brightly and just as the one in the bedchamber eliminated the chill of the early winter air. She grabbed her wool shawl and wrapped it around her as she glanced at the room. Everything was in its place, and she knew that Boromir would be entering soon and she had to leave. Ellethwen walked over to the door and as she was about to open it, it swung open with force hitting her hard and knocking her against the stone wall. Dazed she slid down the wall and raised a trembling hand to her forehead where the door had hit her hard. She heard a distant gasp and felt someone kneel before her. She lowered her hand and blinked a few times as her blue-grey eyes met a concerned pair of grey ones.

"Are you alright?" a deep voice asked but Ellethwen found her eyes rolling back and blackness surrounded her.

* * *

Boromir quickly lifted the woman from the ground and carried her over to the sofa in his sitting room. He laid her down and gently pushed lose strands of her black hair from her face. On her right temple a large bump and bruise was forming undoubtedly thanks to his carelessness. He figured to her to be Ellethwen, his elusive chambermaid. The only reason he knew her name was from asking Trassa, the head of the servants in the Citadel. Boromir sighed and quickly stood. He walked into the bedchamber, where he knew there would be a pitcher of warm water next to the wash basin. He grabbed the pitcher and one of the clothes and moved back into the sitting room.

Boromir kneeled down next to her and wetted the cloth before he pressed it to her temple. She took a slow deep breath and let it out heavily as he wiped at her wound. She whimpered and slowly opened her eyes.

"Be still," he told her firmly and she did as he said. Only she looked up at him with pain filled and confused eyes.

"What happened?" she asked quietly and Boromir sighed once more.

"I am sorry," he said softly as he finished wiping her head. "I struck you with the door when I entered my chamber. I did not know you were there." If he had not been angry with his father he would not have opened the door with such force and she would not have been hurt. Ellethwen closed her eyes and slowly sat up, the world spinning as she did so. She almost fell off the sofa when he wrapped his arms around her and steadied her. "Perhaps you should see the healer's for your head," he state and Ellethwen once again met his eyes.

"I shall be fine, my lord." She pulled herself from his arms and stood. She sighed softly and went to wrap her shawl around her form when it wasn't there. Boromir stood from the floor and grabbed the wool shawl from the sofa and handed it to her. She took it with a grateful smile. "Thank you, my lord," she said softly as she wrapped it around her. She turned and began to walk away when she became dizzy and nearly fell. Boromir grabbed her and steadied her once more.

"You are not well," he stated and Ellethwen looked up at him.

"I am, my lord," she said, "just a little dizzy." She pulled away once more and things were more focused. She smiled then. "I shall be fine, please, do not worry." She left then much more stable then she had been just moments before.

* * *

Ellethwen made her way down the corridors to her small room, where she had an herbal tea she could drink that would ease the pain that was slowly pounding in her head. Of course it was her luck that her first meeting with the Stewards oldest son would have her unconscious and require his attention.

She opened her door and walked over to the fireplace. She began a small fire to warm the chilled room. She put her shawl away and grabbed her tea kettle and poured some water into it before she put it over the fire. As she waited for the water to bowl she put the herbs in her cup and then walked over to her looking glass. There was a decent size bump and a small cut, but she knew she would have a nasty bruise in the morning. She unbound her dark hair and let it fall over her back as the kettle whistled. She grabbed a cloth and poured the water into the cup and waited for it to settle.

Soon, she sat on her bed and drank her tea all the while hoping that she would not see Lord Boromir again, for if she did she would not know what to say.

* * *

Boromir woke that morning later then usual, but instead of leaving his room and going to breakfast, he waited for Ellethwen, just so he could ensure that she was alright. As he fastened his vest he heard the door open and then soft humming. He knew instantly it was Ellethwen, and her voice was soft and very nice. Boromir heard her shuffling about as she hummed. He looked thorough the cracked door and smiled at her but then winced when he saw the deep bruise that graced the right side of her face. He opened the door and walked into the sitting room. Ellethwen stood quickly with parchments from the table in her hands. She bowed her head quickly.

"Good morning my lord," she said softly as she turned back to her work. _"Of course, he would chose today to be late for breakfast with his father,"_ she thought dryly. Boromir smiled as she diligently worked at organizing the mess that he had made his desk the night before. "I trust you slept well," she said and Boromir raised an eyebrow. Ellethwen felt her cheeks blush as she focused on her task at hand.

"I did, thank, you," he said as he walked further into the room. "How is your wound?" he asked as he picked up his sword belt and sword. She pushed the chair in and looked at him as he fastened the belt and his sword was once again at his side. He never went without it seemed.

"Fine, my lord, I drank a tea to get rid of the headache and I have an ointment to treat the cut and bruise I shall be fine in a week, thank you for your concern," she said as she moved from the sitting room and towards the bedchamber.

"How come I have never met you?" Boromir asked turning to look at her. Ellethwen stopped and turned to look at him.

"There has never been a need, my lord," she said calmly. "I work for your father and my job is to remain invisible, just as my mother had told me and just as Trassa instructed me when I first came to the Citadel. I ensure that all you could need is within reach as you have come accustomed to. Have I displeased you?" Boromir chuckled and shook his head.

"No, Ellethwen," he said and she faltered. "I asked Trassa for your name long ago." He walked over to her and raised a hand to her face. He turned her face to the side so he could see her wound more clearly. Boromir could feel her skin warm under his fingers. "I wished to know the women that tended so kindly to me over the last five years." He let go of her face and she turned her eyes to his. "Trassa told me you were but a child when you came."

"I was sixteen," she said defensively. "I was not a child. I knew my job did I not?" she asked and Boromir held up his hand defensively.

"You did, and I was certain that Trassa was joking when she told me. You have done well, and unlike my brother I have never had the need to request a new chambermaid." Ellethwen gave him a smile and winced as a sharp pain struck her. Lord Faramir was the sensitive of the two and since he turned seventeen the young women that served in the Citadel always became infatuated with the younger of the two, even at the age of twenty-three Faramir's only interest was pleasing his father, not the attention of the young women. Boromir sighed. "I am sorry, how can I repay you?" Ellethwen shook her head slightly.

"No need for repayment, I have all I could need," she said as she turned to go into the bedchamber, however, Boromir reached for her and caught her by a wrist. She jumped, startled by his touch, and looked at him sharply.

"What of friendship?" he asked and she raised an eyebrow. "Trassa tells me you care not for the company of others, when time allows, I would like to spend it with you, to learn and befriend the woman who has taken care of me so well." Ellethwen blushed once again and nodded her head.

"If you wish it, my lord," she said quietly as she pulled her wrist free from his grip and entered the bedchamber to make his bed and tidy his room before she finished his wash and aided Ilithya, Lord Faramir's chambermaid and an older woman, with Lord Faramir's wash.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I'm sorry it took me forever to update, but I hope you like this one as well. I'm not so sure about it. Please let me know what you think! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Many Discussions**

Ilithya looked up from the large hot water basin and saw Ellethwen entered the wash room with a large satchel from Lord Boromir's wash. Ilithya saw the deep bruise and small cut on her right temple. "Ellethwen, child, what happened?" the older woman asked. Ellethwen sighed as she sat the satchel down on the table next to Ilithya.

"I ran into a door that I failed to see was open," Ellethwen said leaving out the fact that Lord Boromir was the one who actually struck her with the door.

"You should be more careful, dear," she said as she once again stirred the boiling water. Ellethwen nodded her head and moved to the other washbasin where she began to wash Lord Boromir's clothes. Ilithya looked at the young woman again and smiled. "Have you no suitors Ellethwen?" she asked and Ellethwen looked at her.

"No, Ilithya, and I do not care to at the moment," she said as she returned to her task. She heard the older woman sigh and she knew what was coming.

"My son, Celdor, is in search of a good wife, there is no doubt that you would make a good wife. Your form is strong for baring sons and-," Ellethwen looked sharply at the older woman.

"Ilithya, I know this for you tell me every week for the last two months. I am not looking for a husband, I enjoy my job and right now I have no desire to be bound. Now, please I insist you stop this! Please!" Ellethwen said. Ilithya sighed and nodded her head as she went back to work. Ellethwen blushed and shook her head as she continued to do her job.

* * *

Boromir walked the corridors with his younger brother Faramir before the evening meal. Soon they would be returning to the battlefields, but they had at least two weeks before that time would come. "So, how is Ilithya doing?" Boromir asked out of curiosity. Ilithya was Faramir's fourth chambermaid since he turned sixteen. It seemed that the youngest of the Steward's sons had the ability to capture the hearts of the young women, but just smiling kindly at them.

"Just fine," Faramir asked, "and Ellethwen? Have you managed to spot your mysterious chambermaid?" Boromir chuckled at that and sighed.

"In deed, I did. Last night after our . . . conversation with father," Boromir said and Faramir sighed. "I went into my room angry and practically kicked in the door. I struck her with it, _hard_, as she went to exit." Faramir raised an eyebrow and looked at his older brother. "I knocked her unconscious," Boromir said quietly and Faramir stopped. Boromir took a few more steps and stopped as well before he turned and looked back at Faramir.

"You always said you wondered what she looked like, but I never thought you'd be that extreme." Boromir laughed and shook his head.

"I did not mean to hurt her, if it makes you feel any better I tended to her and she left on her own accord." Faramir laughed and nodded his head. They walked in silence for a while before Faramir broke it.

"Is she as plain as you thought her to be?" Boromir sighed as he walked over to the white stone railing and looked down over the city.

"Aside from the bruise I put on the right side of her temple, she is rather . . . beautiful," Boromir finished. Faramir smiled and shook his head. He was about to speak when the silence between them was interrupted by soft humming. Boromir stiffened and turned to look to his right. Faramir followed his brother's gaze. During their walk he hadn't realized that they had walked to the wing where their chambers were. A woman with long black hair braided behind her walked carrying a large basket. Faramir noticed the bruise on her pale face and looked to his brother.

"Is that her?" Faramir asked in a whisper and Boromir nodded. Boromir looked at Faramir and sighed.

"Faramir, tell father I am fatigued and have dinner sent to my room, but ensure that it is enough for two," Boromir said before he walked away. Faramir laughed and shook his head.

"And they call me the dreamer," he whispered as the evening bells tolled and before he turned and headed towards the main hall where their father would be waiting.

* * *

Ellethwen entered Lord Boromir's chambers and set to putting his wash away. She knew she had time to ready his room for the evening as he was sitting to his evening meal. She walked into the bedchamber and sat the basket on the neatly made bed.

She opened the wardrobe and placed his folded tunics and breeches in their rightful places before she sat the basket down next to the wardrobe. She glanced around the room and found nothing out of place and with a soft sigh she moved into the sitting room as she looked down at her hands. They would be like prunes for most of the evening and probably in the morning as well, but that was her job.

"Are you always so serious?" a now familiar voice asked and Ellethwen looked up and gave Lord Boromir a small smile.

"Only when needed my lord," she said as she once again found his parchments array on his desk. She walked over and automatically placed the parchments and maps back in order.

"How has your bruise faired?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"Well, my lord," she said as she finished tidying up his desk. "I trust your day has been well." She heard him sigh and she looked up at him.

"Well enough," he said as he sat down on the sofa. He looked so tired and she wiped her hands on her dress.

"I will leave you I peace, my lord." Ellethwen walked behind the sofa and towards the door when he stood suddenly.

"Ellethwen, wait," he said as he walked over to her. She stopped and turned to face him.

"Do you require something?" she asked and he chuckled softly.

"Your promise," he said and she tilted her head to the side. "I have requested my meal in my room tonight, and I would like your company." Ellethwen blushed slightly and nodded her head.

* * *

Ellethwen sat on the sofa with her legs curled under her as she looked at the burning embers of the fire. Boromir ate in silence and glanced at her. She had been silent since their meal was brought in and she declined the food he had offered her. "You are not holding true to your promise," he said and she looked at him.

"I am merely waiting for you to finish your meal," she said. Boromir laughed and pushed the nearly empty plate away.

"I am finished," he said and she laughed softly as she turned and looked back into the fire. "Now, tell me of yourself." Ellethwen shook her head and laughed once more.

"I am afraid there is not much to tell. I am a chambermaid and nothing else," she said and it was Boromir's turn to laugh, only his laugh was much deeper and louder.

"Certainly there is more to you then that! What is it you do when you are not working?" Ellethwen shrugged.

"There really is nothing more. I work, eat, and sleep. That is all I do. In the evening I either read or sew, but not much else."

"Do you not join in the celebrations, or travel into the city?" he asked as he leaned forward and she shook her head.

"I rarely go into the city as I never require anything and the celebrations . . . well, I am either usually working during them or I stay away. I prefer to remain invisible if I can help it."

"Why? Why would you wish that? Are you not lonely?" Ellethwen shrugged once more and stood from the sofa. She walked over to the fire and stoked it before she added another log. She remained close enjoying the warmth before she slowly stood and looked back at him.

"There are times, but I do not mind it. I enjoy the peace." Boromir stood as well and walked over to her. Ellethwen felt her cheeks blush at the confused look he gave her.

"I have people with me everyday and the only time I feel at peace is when I am with my men and fighting on the battlefield. When I am within these walls, if I am not with my brother I feel as though there is a weight on my shoulders."

"Your father expects much of you, but offers nothing in return except for words of praise to you and distain towards your brother," Ellethwen said before she could stop herself. Boromir smiled when he saw her eyes widen and she looked down at her feet. "Forgive me, my lord, I should not speak ill of the Steward." Boromir raised his right hand and tilted her chin up so her eyes were looking up at his.

"There is no need for you to apologize, Ellethwen. You spoke the truth, and I am glad you did." He lowered her hand from her face. The blush remained across her cheeks and Boromir noticed it trailed down her neck as well. "I love my father, but since my mother's death and the darkness that still grows in the East . . . he has changed." Ellethwen nodded, even though she remembered nothing of the Steward before his wife died as she was but a toddler when she did pass, however, she knew all to well the darkness in the East for the Dark Lord's minions took her father's life as he fought to protect the river city when she was only six.

"Pain and time changes a person," she said softly and he smiled as he took her hand.

"But it is not always pain that must change a person," he said and squeezed her hand. Ellethwen's blush only deepened but she smiled, a true smile that she had not shared for a long time and Boromir returned her smile. A sudden knock on the door caused Ellethwen to pull away quickly and she moved to the table and began to gather Boromir's plates onto the tray the food was delivered on. "Enter!" Boromir called and a kitchen maid entered the room.

"Pardon me, my lord," she said not seeing Ellethwen. "But I have been sent to gather your dishes as Ellethwen cannot be found." The woman finished with a snobbish tone to her voice and Boromir raised an eyebrow at her tone. Ellethwen stood with the tray.

"I am here, Matira," she said and the young girl seemed startled. "I had finished the wash late and was bringing it in as Lord Boromir finished. You can take the tray to the kitchen while I finish putting away the wash." Matira nodded her head and took the tray from Ellethwen who had walked it over to her. Matira quickly left and Ellethwen walked across the sitting room and into the bedchamber to ready Boromir's bed. Boromir watched her walk away and frowned. He followed her into the bedchamber.

"Ellethwen?" he asked and she glanced at him from over her shoulder as she tugged the curtains closed. "Is something wrong?"

"It was not wise for me to stay here," she said as she finished closing the curtains and then walked over to the bed and began to turn down the furs and blankets. "There shall be talk because Ilithya will know I finished your wash earlier today and if Matira talks to her . . ." she trailed off and sighed. "Matira likes to start conflict, my lord." Boromir shook his head.

"No one will think ill of you," he said and she sighed as she stood and walked over to the fire. She ensured that it was burning brightly and walked over to where Boromir stood.

"They already do," she said and walked past him. Boromir grasped her wrist and she looked at him.

"How so?" Ellethwen laughed softly and shook her head.

"Most that now work in the kitchens or as maids, wish for my position and do all they can to take it, but Trassa knows I know all that you require without even asking." Boromir furrowed his brow and Ellethwen smiled. "Your brother is not the only one who catches the eyes of the women of the court or the women of the city." Boromir had the grace to blush.

"To think you've never spoken a word to me and in the matter of a day, you've freed yourself of your shell and enlighten me to things I have failed to see." Ellethwen blushed that time and shook her head.

"I am not free of my shell, my lord, and it is hard to see things when your focus is solely on the wield of a shield and sword." Boromir smiled and raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Ellethwen's blushed deepened as he slowly lowered hand. "Good night, my lord," she said as she pulled her hand away and rushed from the chamber her cheeks blazing as she did so. Boromir's smile only grew as he watched her leave and he sighed as he closed the door and walked over to the wash basin only to find it empty.

"Of course," he whispered to himself, realizing that he had kept her from her chores by making her keep him company. Even though they had spent most of their time in silence, he looked forward to the next time he was able to sit with her. There was a knock on his bedchamber door. "Enter," he said with a frown. He hadn't heard the chamber door opened. Ellethwen opened the door, her cheeks still red and Boromir frowned. "Are you well?" he asked and she nodded as she carried his water pitcher into the room and sat it next to the basin he stood in front of.

"Fine," she said as she put the pitcher of hot water on the table. She looked at him with a kind smile and bowed her head. "Good night," she whispered before she once again slipped from his room, but she closed the door behind her. Boromir chuckled and shook his head as he untied his tunic and washed for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews! I really am glad you guys are liking this story so far. Let me know if this one is any good. I don't know about it. If it's too bad I'll delete and repost. Thanks again! Let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting in a Courtyard**

Seven days had passed and Ellethwen had shared one other night with Lord Boromir, however, she was rather thankful they had shared only one other night. She felt like a fool for speaking as freely as she did with him, but she knew that if he asked for her company again, she would gladly concede. The last four nights were so quiet that even her reading or stitching could keep her interest. As the eighth day since she spoke with Lord Boromir came to an end and after she had his room readied, she found herself walking outside in one of the few courtyards that were still maintained.

She wore her heavy wool dress and pulled her shawl tightly around her as she looked out over the railing and down at the city. Various people were flowing into the streets and hovering around a tavern on one of the upper levels and from the music that floated up from the tavern, Ellethwen knew that someone in the city was married earlier that day for the marriage celebration song was playing. Ellethwen smiled slightly, but when she looked to the east and the orange glow that still filled the sky met her eyes her smile fell.

"A celebration in the shadow of darkness," she whispered.

"The darkness does not cover the White City," a deep voice said behind her and she turned around to see a dark figure standing behind her. As he stepped forward from the shadow of the stone wall, the moonlight shined down upon his face and Ellethwen bowed her head.

* * *

Boromir sighed and stepped closer to her. He raised his hand to her face and lifted her chin so her eyes met his and the light of the moon danced in them. "That it does not, but it casts a shadow over it's fair walls," she said softly and Boromir smiled and lowered his hand.

"And we fight to protect it, and it's people," he said just as softly. Ellethwen gave him a small smile and nodded. "I am sorry I have not asked for your company," he paused and sighed before he continued, "my father has been keeping both Faramir and I very busy." Ellethwen nodded.

"I know, there is rumor that he is to name you Captain before you and your brother leave for your duty." Boromir smiled down at her before he laughed gently.

"That is actually not a rumor," he said before he stepped around her and rested on the railing. He looked down at the celebration and then he felt Ellethwen move next to him.

"You're going to get a chill if you stand out here too long, you're not wearing your cloak." Boromir looked at her and her eyes were on the celebration just as his was a moment ago. Boromir took her hand and pulled her from the railing. Ellethwen gasped, startled at his sudden movement as he pulled her close to his form. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he put his right hand on her waist and held her right hand firmly in his left. "My lord?" she asked but he just smiled and gently led her in a slow dance to the music that played down below. Ellethwen laughed softly as he spun her around the courtyard, easily avoiding all the bushes and the stone benches. Boromir couldn't help but smile brightly as he heard her laugh and as they neared the fire lit corridors he saw a faint color to her cheeks. With a final spin into the slightly warmer corridor he stopped but still held onto her firmly.

Ellethwen felt her heart race as she looked up at him and when he let go of her hand and gently touched her cheek, she swallowed hard trying to rid her throat of the sudden lump that appeared.

"Your bruise is nearly faded," he said as his eyes were on her right temple before they quickly moved to her eyes. He let his fingers dance down her cheek and he felt the skin grow warm under his fingertips, his eyes didn't have to leave her to know that she was blushing deeply.

"It is," she whispered after finding her voice. A throat clearing behind Boromir caused Ellethwen to push herself away from him and her eyes to fall to the stone floor. Boromir sighed and turned around. Faramir stood there, his arms crossed over his chest and a questioning smile on his face.

"Good evening brother," Faramir said as he uncrossed his arms and walked over to Boromir who was looking at him as if he was an orc he wanted to skewer.

"Faramir," Boromir said tightly and Faramir looked to Ellethwen who stood finding the floor much more interesting then either man that kept her company. "What are you doing out of the library so early?" he asked and Faramir looked at his brother with a smile.

"I wanted to have a walk before I retired, and I am sorry if I interrupted anything," Faramir said causing Ellethwen to look up at him quickly.

"No, my lord," she said and both men looked at her. "You interrupted nothing. Lord Boromir was simply checking the bruise on my face and nothing more." Boromir frowned at her obviously flustered response and the fact that she refused to look at him. She once again looked to the floor and took a deep breath. "If you will excuse me, it is growing late and there is much to do in the morn." With a quick curtsey she turned and left the two men as quickly as her feet would carry her.

* * *

Boromir sighed and looked at Faramir once Ellethwen was out of sight. "If you were not my brother . . ." he trailed off and Faramir held up his hands.

"What if it was not I who stumbled across your moment with Ellethwen? What if it was another servant or worse yet, what if it was father?" Faramir asked. Boromir's posture stiffened and he exhaled heavily.

"Nothing happened, Faramir," Boromir said and Faramir raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing? Then why did it seem as though the two of you were about to-," Boromir interrupted.

"We were about to do nothing!" he hissed. "We talked and . . . I danced with her into the corridor. There was nothing more to what you saw." Faramir frowned. He knew his brother better than anyone, and there was a conflict within his eyes. "Ellethwen and I are friends, brother. We barely know each other," he said quickly and turned from Faramir. Boromir briskly walked down the corridors to his chamber where he had much to think about.

* * *

Ellethwen closed the door to her chamber, her heart pounding and her blush still deep across her cheeks. If it had been the Steward that found them, she would undoubtedly be without employment or worse, thrown into the dungeon. She moved to her bed and sat down in the chilly room her hands shaking. She cursed herself for what she had wanted to happen that moment.

She had wanted him to kiss her, and she felt tears come to her eyes as she remembered another promise she had made to her mother that she had broken.

* * *

"_Whatever you do, Ellethwen, do not grow to care for him," her mother said as they ate their meal._

"_What do you mean mother?" she asked as she pushed her plate back._

"_A young woman in your . . . position can easily fall for the kindness shown to her by a man, but know that men like Lord Boromir are born to privilege and would never forsake their duty to their country for love." Ellethwen blushed at her mother's statement._

"_Mother, you know that I have no experience with that," she said quickly and her mother smiled._

"_I know, my child, and that is what I fear. Even by chance you do not remain invisible, and he befriends you, just know that nothing can come of it. If he claims to love you, remember his duty to his father is stronger and he would never chose you over that duty." Ellethwen nodded._

"_Do not worry mother, I will not fall in love with him. I promise." Her mother smiled and nodded her head as she returned to her meal._

* * *

Ellethwen let a sob escape her lips as she looked out her window and at the star filled sky above her. "I am so sorry mother, I do not mean to disappoint you, but I know not what is happening. I enjoy his company and have come to realize just how lonely I had made myself. I do not . . . love him. I was caught up in a moment with him, and I won't let it happen again," she said to the sky, but she truly didn't know if she could keep _that_ promise. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! Thank you for your reviews, as you all know, well those of youthat have read my other stories, they mean so much to me! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Breaking **

The day before Boromir and Faramir would set out and return to the lines dawned and Boromir slowly rose from his bed. He had not seen Ellethwen at all since the night in the courtyard, even when he would wait for her she would bypass him somehow, and when he would retire early she would already be gone and his room would be ready for him to retire. He missed her company and long to talk with her once more, or even see her smile again. He woke late that morning as he had stayed up a greater part of the night thinking over his last meeting with Ellethwen, and he had come to the conclusion that he must have frightened her in some way and would make it up to her as best he could.

Suddenly, the door to his chamber was opened and he looked towards the bedchamber door and through the slightly ajar door, he saw Ellethwen cautiously enter the room. After she looked about she quickly moved further into the room and set to work in tidying his room. He stood from the bed and pulled on his breeches and tunic he had discarded the night before on the chair near his bed and quickly walked into the sitting room.

* * *

Ellethwen moved quickly and got the sitting room in order before she would move onto the bedchamber and grab the wash. She knew Lord Boromir would be finishing with breakfast soon and probably returning to his chamber before the ceremony that afternoon. Her back was to the bedchamber door as she replied the firewood stack and when she heard his voice she froze.

* * *

"Good morning, Ellethwen," Boromir said as he stood behind the sofa. Ellethwen stood and turned to face him with wide eyes. She bowed her head quickly and Boromir sighed. So what little progress he had made was already dashed away. 

"Good morning, my lord," she said softly as she raised her skirts slightly and moved to his desk where once again she busied herself organizing his parchments. He walked over to her and grasped her wrists stilling them. He felt her tense under his hands and she slowly looked up at him. Ellethwen took a deep breath when she noted his tangled hair and looseness of his clothes. She realized then that he must have just gotten out of bed.

"Do not close yourself from me," he whispered and let go of one of her hands to push some stray hair from her face. "Why did you once again become invisible?" She sighed and pulled away from him.

"It is what is best," she said softly. Boromir frowned and shook his head.

"It is not what is best," he said firmly and she looked at him. "Talk to me Ellethwen," he said softer.

"What is it you wish to know?" she asked and Boromir frowned. He knew little of her, and perhaps if he talked to her further, he would know why she was pulling away from him again.

"What was your reason for coming to the Citadel?" he asked.

"My mother." Boromir nodded and Ellethwen sighed. "She and Trassa got me the position. Trassa knew my mother from when they were children."

"Knew?" Boromir asked and Ellethwen turned away from him and looked out of the balcony window behind them.

"My mother passed two days after I came to the Citadel."

"I am sorry," he said softly and Ellethwen shook her head and kept her eyes trained out the window.

"There is no need, my lord," she said quickly and looked back to him. "Time has passed and my heart is healing. However, there are times I still miss her," she finished softly. Boromir sighed and he once again took her hands into his, only that time his grip was softer and he held her fingers in his much rougher and larger hands.

"I know how you feel." Ellethwen looked at him. She knew he had lost his mother at an even younger age. He had only been ten. "Even I wish that my mother still lived, even though I knew she was not happy. I loved her; she was the only women I have ever loved." Tears came to Ellethwen's eyes as she looked down at their hands. He had said 'was' but she didn't dare think what that could mean. She could be reading into absolutely nothing.

"I made her a promise," she whispered and Boromir frowned as she turned her eyes back up to him and he saw the tears in them.

"Ellethwen?" he asked in a whisper and let go of her hands and held her face gently in his hands. The bruise was gone and he now saw her fair face just as she was before he struck her. She closed her eyes briefly at the feel of his hands on her face but she pulled back from him and walked over to the balcony her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"I made her a promise, my lord, that I would remain invisible. I broke that promise and now I am on the verge of breaking another," she said and Boromir walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She pulled away from him and shook her head. "Please don't." She looked at him and saw the hurt and confusion clear on his face. "This cannot go on. If you wish it, I will request a new position from Trassa."

"No! No, Ellethwen, that is the last thing I wish for," he said and Ellethwen wiped the tears from her face and sighed. "Then this will stop," he said finally. "I will not pursue our friendship any further." His tone was stiff and cold, unlike any other time he had spoken to her. He turned from without a second glance and slammed the door to his bedchamber. Ellethwen let out a soft sob before she sighed heavily and raised her hands to her face. She shook her head and wiped at her face before she ran from the room. She would wait until the celebration to clean it. She could not do it now.

* * *

Boromir fumed inside. His chest hurt, and he wanted nothing more then to run an enemy through with his sword. He had lost her completely and he hadn't the slightest idea why. He pulled open the curtains and looked out at the city. Silence surrounded him and when he heard the chamber door close he closed his eyes. 

Of course she would leave and wait until he was gone and performing his duties for the ceremony that afternoon. He opened his eyes once more. The feeling of emptiness surrounded him and he knew that feeling for it was the same feeling he had when his mother passed. It was then when he realized just how deep his feelings ran for Ellethwen and he slammed his hand on the stone wall next to the window. He had found something in her and now it was gone. It slipped through his fingers like the fine sand that rests on the bank of the river. He closed his eyes and leaned against the stone wall trying to gather his broken heart.

* * *

Ellethwen moved quickly through the corridor, but she could not return to her room, so instead she quickly ducked into an empty study. She leaned against the door and slowly slid to the floor. She sat on her knees and cried quietly. She had done what she had set out to do. She pushed him away. She should have been happy, but she wasn't happy. 

All she wondered was why did it feel as though she just died inside?


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your reviews! Sorry it took forever to update, I've been really busy lately. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Return**

Days turned into weeks and weeks slowly turned into months and as the day of the third month dawned Ellethwen slowly crawled from her bed. The winter so far had been hard and the cold damp winds blew in and the fires could not quell the chill. She had become ill over the last few days and she barely had any strength left. She sniffed and wiped at her stuffy nose with a piece of cloth. Ellethwen sighed as she stood and walked over to her vanity and brushed out her hair before she slowly braided it down to the middle of her back. Soon, she was dressed and made her way down the corridors towards Lord Boromir's chamber. He was due home in the afternoon, the scouts had returned late the night before and informed the Steward that his sons returned alive and well and she had to ready the room for him to clean up in and rest from the front lines.

She sighed once again and opened the door to Lord Boromir's chamber. She grabbed the duster from the small basket she had carried and began to dust the room. Once the sitting room was in order, she moved into the bedchamber. The rugs needed dusting so she bent over and grasped at one of the fur rugs to shake it over the balcony, but as she did so, she became dizzy.

Ellethwen slowly stood and raised a shaking hand to her forehead before she swayed and collapsed onto the floor. Darkness filled her mind and she knew nothing else.

* * *

Boromir smiled at his father as his father pulled back from the embrace. "It's good to have you home, son," Denethor said. Boromir nodded and looked to Faramir.

"It is good to be home, father, however, we would like to retire for a moment to wash and rest for a bit before the evening meal," Boromir said and Denethor smiled and nodded.

"Of course, my son, take rest and I shall see you later," Denethor said. Boromir didn't fail to notice that he never once addressed Faramir, but he did not say anything and the two young soldiers left the main hall and went down the corridors to their chambers.

"Pay no heed to his words, brother," Boromir said as they walked down the chilly corridors. Faramir nodded. "He is glad you are home as well." Faramir sighed and nodded. They reached his chamber first and he looked to his brother.

"You know you are more fitted for this role, Boromir," Faramir said and Boromir shook his head before he put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You are just as fitted for it as I," Boromir said as he lowered his hand. Faramir gave him a smile before he went into his room. Boromir sighed and as he walked to his chamber, he found himself wondering if Ellethwen was still inside. He walked in and instead of the warmth he expected from a fire, the room was cold and he shivered. Ellethwen's basket sat near the sofa and he frowned. It wasn't like her not to have the room ready and he walked into the chamber. "Ellethwen?" he asked and received no response. "Ellethwen?" he asked again as he looked around the furniture but found nothing. He looked over his shoulder and saw the bedchamber door open. He walked over to it and pushed it open further. When he walked inside his heart fell at the sight that met his eyes. Ellethwen laid in a heap on the floor near the balcony. "Ellethwen!" he exclaimed as he rushed over to her and took her up into his arms.

Boromir felt her face and it felt like fire under his fingers and then took her hands into his and they were as cold as ice. Her face was pale and her nose red. Her lips were so pale they nearly blended into her skin. He shook his head and sighed deeply before he scooped her up into his arms and ran from his chamber and down the corridor to the house of healing.

"Ioreth!" Boromir called as he ran into the room and the woman ran from the room off the house of healing. "Ioreth, hurry!" he said when he saw her. The woman rushed over to where Boromir laid Ellethwen down. Ioreth put her hand on Ellethwen's forehead and shook her head.

"I told the poor child she was going to work herself to death," Ioreth said quietly and Boromir looked at her sharply as he pushed Ellethwen's hair from her face.

"What do you mean?" he asked quickly and Ioreth looked at him.

"Your chambermaid has done nothing but work since you left. She took the cleaning duties in the house of healing while Magadalyn tended to her ill mother, and she took Ilithya's duties while she visited her son since he was back from the lines," Ioreth said as she walked away. "The poor child said she could not sit still for her heart wouldn't let her. Whatever she meant I haven't the slightest idea," she finished as she hurried into the herbal closet. Boromir sighed and ran his fingers along Ellethwen's face.

"What have you done to yourself while I've been away?" he asked in a whisper. Ioreth came back into the room and Boromir pulled back.

"It would best if you retire, my lord," Ioreth said. "Before you too fall ill." She got to work and poured a liquid down Ellethwen's throat. Ellethwen coughed slightly but swallowed the elixir. Then with a bowl of hot water brought by an attendant she put some other herbs into the water. She then dipped a cloth in the mixture before she put it on Ellethwen's forehead. When she noticed Boromir had not moved she looked up at him. "Lord Boromir, we will ensure she is well taken care of."

"I know, Ioreth, but . . ." he trailed off not certain how to tell her. Ioreth smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Go and rest, my lord," she said as she returned to Ellethwen. "When your evening meal is over you may return, but I am not certain when her fever will break, she has gone long unattended." She looked up at him and when he hesitated she sighed. "You may come and see her for as long as she is within these walls in secret, my lord, if you wish." Boromir looked at her and nodded his head.

"I will be back when the evening meal is over Ioreth," Boromir said. With one last glance at Ellethwen he left and went to his chamber. For the first time in many years he would tend to his own chamber.

* * *

Ellethwen slowly opened her eyes, surprised to find that she could breathe better from her nose and her body no longer ached as though she worked a long day in a field or stable. She sighed quietly and licked her dry lips only to have a hand close around hers tightly. "Thank Elebreth," the person said under their breath. She looked to her left and saw the worried and tired looking eyes of Boromir staring down at her. He raised his free hand to her damp forehead and pushed her hair from her forehead. "I feared the worst," he whispered as he looked down at her. Ellethwen felt tears come to her eyes as she looked at him. She had missed him while he was gone, and she would never admit that seeing him that moment made her feel even better. She opened her mouth to speak when he put his fingers on her lips. "Do not tell me to leave you," he whispered. "I have been forced away during the daylight hours, and the night has been the only time when I can watch over you." Ellethwen frowned.

"How," her voice was hoarse and she cleared her throat. His hands left her quickly and grasped a goblet that rested on the bedside.

"Drink," he said softly and Ellethwen raised her head slightly and drank from the goblet. When she had her fill he pulled the goblet away.

"Thank you," she said softly and he smiled. "How long have I been here?"

"Four days, your fever broke this morning. Why did you not come to the healers before?" Ellethwen sighed and closed her eyes.

"I hadn't had time," she whispered and Boromir nodded.

"So Ioreth told me," he said gently as he unconsciously raised his free hand to rest on the side of her face. "She told me you took on twice your duties while I was gone." He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair on the side of her head. "Ellethwen, she said your heart would not let you sit still." Ellethwen closed her eyes.

"Please, my lord," she whispered. "I am tired," she finished as she pulled her face from his hand, but she did not take her hand from his. Boromir frowned and shook his head.

"No, do not pull from me again," he said and grasped her chin gently and forced her to look at him.

"You said this would stop," she whispered tiredly. "You said you not pursue our relationship anymore." Tears came to her eyes and he shook his head.

"I can't," he whispered. "I can't Ellethwen."

"Why?"

"Because I see something in you." He cupped her cheek once more and wiped the lone tear that fell from her eye.

"What could you see in me? I am a daughter of a seamstress and a soldier, a simple chambermaid, what could you possibly see in me?" He smiled at her.

"I see a woman who cared so greatly for someone and put her own self second to them."

"But that is my job," she said quietly and he shook his head.

"Does Ilithya do that with Faramir? Do the other maids do that? No, they do not and believe me I know Faramir wished they did." He shook his head and squeezed her hand. "Ellethwen," he whispered and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed before she could stop herself.

"My lord," she whispered and Boromir looked down at her. Ellethwen's heart was racing in her chest and she felt dizzy, but not from illness. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I am a chambermaid. If your father were to walk in this very moment, I would be-,"

"Nothing would happen to you," Boromir interrupted, "and he would not walk in. He has long been retired."

"My lord," she said as she shook her head. Boromir sighed and kissed her forehead once more.

"You are relieved of your duties until you are well again, Ellethwen, and I do hope it is soon," he added before he pulled away and walked from the house of healing. Ellethwen sighed as she turned her head and looked up at the richly carved ceiling. Her heart was still racing and her forehead tingled where his lips touched her skin.

"Oh, mother, what have I done?" she asked in a whisper before she softly wept herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for your reviews! I hope you all like this chapter! Let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Confessions**

Two days later, Ellethwen was much better and back to her duties. However, she knew she couldn't face Lord Boromir again. Of course he had come in to see her during the night but she would pretend to be asleep for she knew he would not have the heart to wake her. She walked down the corridor to Lord Boromir's chamber and sighed at the knot in her stomach.

Ellethwen entered the chamber and was surprised to find it not in too terrible of shape. It seemed as though he was doing his best to keep it tidy, but there were still various pieces of parchment and his maps scattered about so she put down her basket and set to work.

* * *

Ellethwen huffed as she pushed some of her hair that had escaped her braid from her face with the back of her hand. It was taking her longer then she liked to clean his room, but unlike the sitting room, the bedchamber was terribly dirty. She had the rugs over the railings and was doing her best to shake them out while she trembled from the cold.

"When will you learn?" a deep voice asked behind her before a warm fur lined cloak that was much too large for her was draped around her shoulders. She started and looked over her shoulder to see Boromir looked down at her kindly. He took her hands and led her into the room, but before she entered the chamber she pulled her hands away from him and went back to work.

"I am nearly finished, my lord," she said as she finished shaking out the rugs and then gathered them into her arms. Boromir went to reach for them when she turned them away from him and went into the chamber. Once inside she settled the rugs in their rightful places before she removed his cloak and hung it up. She rubbed her hands together and looked to him only to see him glaring at her. "I just need to gather your wash and I shall leave you."

"I do not want you to!" his voice bellowed throughout the room and she jumped and looked at him in surprise. He had never spoken that way to her and it frightened her. "Why would you wish to part so soon from me? Even after what happened in the house of healing?" he demanded as he walked over to her. "Do you know nothing?" he asked. His voice was hissed and laced with such anger Ellethwen swore she saw fire burn deep in his grey eyes.

"I know plenty," she managed after a moment and then looked away from him. "I know my station and yours. I know that I must deny . . . that I must deny what I feel for if I follow it, I will break another promise and the laws of your father." Boromir grasped her upper arms forcefully and Ellethwen looked up at him with tear filled blue-grey eyes. He shook her, not hard but not too gently.

"What promise? What promise did you make that would cause you and someone who cares deeply for you such anguish and pain?" he asked and she shook her head. Boromir shook her again. "As your lord I command a truthful answer!" he bellowed and the tears ran down Ellethwen's cheeks.

"You wish to know the promise I made to my mother? The promise I made to her just days before she died?" she asked feeling her anger at his words course through her veins. "I promised my mother I would not fall in love with you! She knew what the destiny of a courtship such as ours would be! She knew that if love were to ever happen between us that the love and duty of this land, of Gondor, would far surpass any love you held for me if any!" Boromir's grip loosened but he did not let go. "She made me promise and I had no difficulty doing so because I was young and knew that even if we were to see each other in passing there would be nothing for you are the Steward's son and I a lowly chambermaid. However . . ." she trailed off and sniffed as she shook her head, "I now know that I am not nothing to you, not after the concern and worry I saw in your eyes when I woke in the house of healing, and that mere thought frightens me because there is nothing I can do." Boromir frowned.

"Nothing you can do for what Ellethwen?" he asked and she sighed.

"There is nothing I can do to stop myself from loving you," she whispered as one final tear rolled down her cheek. Boromir's chest tightened at the look in her face. Though she had said what he longed to hear there was a pain filled expression on her face and not one of happiness as he imagined as he fought and defended Gondor.

"Is it so bad to love me?" he asked in a whisper and she shook her head as her eyes moved from his to his chest.

"No, my lord," she said gently and back up at him, "but if your father were to ever know I would either be exiled from Minas Tirith or thrown into the dungeons. He made it perfectly clear that any maid caught with his sons would be dealt with accordingly for daring to taint the line of the Steward." Boromir's frown only deepened at her words. He had not known that his father thought so little of the people that worked so hard to make his home as wonderful as it was, even with the darkness growing in the east.

"Ellethwen, I love you," he said as he moved his hands from her arms to hold her face gently. She shook her head but he kept his grip on her face.

"You cannot love me," she whispered as more tears found their way down her cheeks. Boromir wiped at the wetness and smiled.

"I can and I do," he whispered before he pulled her to him and kissed her softly, just as he had long to do that night in the courtyard all those months ago.

Ellethwen stiffened as his lips touched hers, never before had she kissed a man and she knew not what to do, but when his lips danced slowly across hers it was as if they began to respond on their own accord and soon she found herself melting against him and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Boromir felt as though he could fly as she slowly kissed him back and the feel of her arms wrapping around him sent shivers through him and he sighed against her lips and lowered his hands from her face to rest on her neck and waist. He pulled her close and deepened their kiss. She gasped against his lips and her touch was tentative and very unsure. He knew then that her experience with men obviously went no further than that very moment and he felt an odd sense of satisfaction that he had broken through her heart and had a place there for as long as they lived.

* * *

Faramir sighed as he entered Boromir's chamber. Boromir had left the council abruptly and their father was not angry, but Boromir had missed a key part of the meeting and now at his father's order Faramir had to relay what he had missed to him. When he did not see him in the sitting room, he sighed until he saw the bedchamber door ajar. "Boromir?" he asked as he pushed open the door only to gasp at the sight that met his eyes.

* * *

Upon hearing the door open and hearing Faramir's voice, Ellethwen pushed herself away from Boromir. A fiery blush filled her face and her eyes remained cast down on the stone floor once more. Boromir sighed and looked to Faramir a faint blush to his cheeks. "Forgive me, Boromir," Faramir said color to his own cheeks and he stepped from the room. Ellethwen made to flee when Boromir caught her arm.

"Do not leave, my brother will tell no one. Wait here for me," he said softly and she nodded. Boromir kissed her lips briefly before he pulled back and left the room closing the door behind him. "It would best you knock next time," Boromir said as he walked over to Faramir who looked at his brother and shook his head.

"Do you know the danger you put her in?" Faramir asked in a whisper and Boromir raised an eyebrow. "Father will kill her if he finds out." Boromir shook his head.

"Father will never find out," Boromir said matter of factly and Faramir scoffed.

"You intend to hide your relationship? Believe me Boromir all it will take will be one maid, one maid that cares little for Ellethwen and he will know. The most lenient he would be to her would be to exile her from Minas Tirith, but knowing father and his fondness for you, she would not be given such leniency." Boromir closed his eyes and sighed. Ellethwen already told him that many of the maids do not care for her because of the position she holds and if anyone were to find out about them . . . Faramir was right. But he could not deny what he felt for her.

"I love her, Faramir," he whispered and Faramir looked at him with wide eyes. "I've never loved any woman as I love her." Boromir looked to his brother and shook his head. "Father shall not stop me from loving her for he if should harm one raven hair on her head, I shall follow to whatever end he sends her."

"I will keep your secret brother," Faramir said gently and Boromir nodded his head.

"I know you will and for that I am thankful." Faramir gave him a smile and nodded.

"I will come back later, before the evening meal and brief you on what you missed at the council." Boromir nodded.

"Thank you," he said and Faramir left closing the door securely behind him. Boromir sighed and walked back into the bedchamber.

* * *

Ellethwen sat on the chair next to the bed wringing her hands out of nerves and playing with the end of her braid. Boromir walked in and she quickly stood. At seeing her distress he walked over to her and took her hands. "He will not say a word. He knows, Ellethwen," Boromir said and she nodded. "He will not stop us." She sighed and looked down at their joined hands.

"Is this wise?" she asked and he shook his head as he pulled her close.

"I do not care if it is wise or not. To me this is wise because when I am with you, I am just as free as I am on the battlefield with my men. It would be unwise to lose something that amazing." She blushed and smiled up at him.

"I know not what to say," she whispered and Boromir laughed softly before he raised his right hand to her face and held her face gently and ran his fingers down her cheek.

"Then say nothing," he whispered before he captured her lips in a gentle kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Long time no write, I know, I know. I'm so sorry I've kept you all waiting a week for the next chapter and I'm very sorry. Life was a rollercoaster ride for awhile and now it's settled down. So, I've finally had time to write. I don't know if this chapter is any good, but let me know even though some of you may not like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Banished**

Ellethwen pulled her lips away from his and looked up at him with wide eyes. "How can this be?" she asked softly. "There will be severe consequences if I am ever caught in your arms." Boromir sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

"Ellethwen, I know," he said softly and his warm breath danced across her face. "We shall be careful." She pulled her head back and met his eyes when she heard the slight quiver in his voice and she was surprised to see tears filling his soft grey eyes. "I refuse to let him take away another woman I love." He held her face gently and she gave him a small smile and wrapped her hands around his wrists and his thumbs caressed her skin.

"Then you court me in secret?" she asked and he laughed softly and nodded his head.

"I shall court you in secret and when the time is right, I will climb to the highest tower and shout for the entire world to hear that I will take you as my wife." Ellethwen's eyes widened.

"Your . . . your wife?" she asked in a whisper and Boromir smiled as he lowered his hands from her face when he felt the heat flood across her cheeks. "My lord," she said quietly and Boromir shook his head and put his fingers on her lips.

"I wish to hear my name come from your lips," he whispered and lowered his hand. "Please," he said softly.

"B-b-boromir," she stumbled a bit flustered at saying his name without his title before it and he smiled.

"Say it again, without stumbling," he added.

"Boromir," she said more confidently then she felt and his smile grew. "You wish to take me as your wife?" He nodded and she sighed. "It is too soon and it is _forbidden_," she said in a whisper and he shook his head. "I am not ready and you certainly are not ready."

"In time, Ellethwen, you will see. You will see," he said before he kissed her firmly. Ellethwen sighed and closed her eyes as he pulled her body close to his. She wrapped her arms around him. She forgot his proposal, the doubts she held in the back of her mind, and the worry that rested in the pit of her stomach that Lord Denethor would find out.

* * *

Two and a half months passed by slowly for Ellethwen and she had never been happier, until one day while she did Boromir's wash with Ilithya, her world was turned around. "There is talk around the Citadel," Ilithya said and Ellethwen looked at her. "The others are saying you are carrying on a relationship with Lord Boromir." Ellethwen froze in mid stir of the wash. She fought back her nervousness and raised an eyebrow.

"Me Ilithya?" she asked like it was the oddest thing in the world. "You honestly believe that that is true?" Ilithya studied Ellethwen and she had herself composed perfectly.

"No, but Matira has said she has seen you exit Lord Boromir's chamber flushed on several occasions." Ellethwen snorted and laughed quietly.

"I am a chambermaid! Do you not get winded and flushed when you clean Lord Faramir's chamber?" Ellethwen asked as she began stirring the wash once again. Ilithya nodded her head. "Really, Ilithya, you know the messes the Steward's sons can make, especially when they trample around the fields with their men or spend hours in the stables, which you know Lord Boromir does." She sighed dramatically hoping that her acting was as well as she had thought it was. "I know not how many times I must scrub the floors from the items he carries on his boots without a care." Ilithya laughed and nodded her head.

"I figured as much, I figured you would grow into a spinster," she said as she pulled Faramir's wash from the pot. Ellethwen smiled a small smile, her secret was safe for now but she would talk to Boromir later when she brought in his wash.

* * *

Boromir sighed as he brushed his horse. Things were progressing with Ellethwen, but he was growing frustrated by the day. His father listened to nothing he told him about wanting more freedom from the court and he insisted that Boromir attended the upcoming Summer festival with Lady Gwendowen. She was the daughter to one of Denethor's advisors and an intolerable woman.

"You brush your horse any more brother and he will be hairless," came Faramir's voice and Boromir stopped and looked to him.

"If I do not figure out what to do about the Summer Festival I will go mad," Boromir said as he sat down the brush on the table and patted his horse before he walked out of the stall. Faramir looked around and leaned close to Boromir.

"What do you plan to do?" Faramir asked and Boromir sighed.

"I have no plan, none, and I wish father would not make me go with Gwendowen and I fear that he wishes to . . . make an arrangement."

"An arrangement you do not want?" Faramir asked and Boromir nodded. Faramir sighed and shook his head. "The arrangement you want will never be and you know it." Boromir looked at Faramir and glared at his brother for the first time since they were small children.

"It will be!" he shouted causing several horses to shuffle in their stalls and some of the stable hands to look at him. Boromir sighed and walked from the stables. He needed to be alone and obviously the only place he would find the peace he sought was not within the Citadel's walls.

* * *

Ellethwen sighed as she put away Boromir's wash and put the basket away when she heard the chamber door slammed shut. She jumped and rushed from the bedchamber fearing that Boromir once again had a quarrel with his father. However, she stopped short and bowed her head and curtseyed.

"Where is my son?" Denethor's voice echoed throughout the room. Ellethwen stood and shook her head. She looked in the Steward's direction to see two guards with him and Matira standing behind them with a smirk on her face.

"I know not, my lord," she said quickly cursing the slightly tremble to her voice. "I just came by to bring his wash. He was not in the room when I arrived and nor have I seen him enter."

"So, you are his whore?" he asked as he stepped closer to her and Ellethwen frowned.

"I am no whore," she said defending herself. "I have done nothing wrong."

"Then explain this," he said as one of the guards held up a man's tunic. A tunic Ellethwen recognized as Boromir's.

"It is your son's tunic, my lord," she said her frown only deepening.

"That it is but tell me, why was it found in your chamber?" he asked and Ellethwen shrugged with a shake of her head.

"If it was torn, my lord, I mend them in my room." Denethor sneered and Ellethwen stepped back.

"It would make sense, yes, but it was not found among your sewing but it was found under your bed discarded as if it had been thrown carelessly." Ellethwen frowned. "How dare you force yourself upon my oldest son, and how dare you take him to _your _bed." Ellethwen shook her head as tears came to her eyes.

"It is a lie, I have never shared my bed with Lord Boromir," she said honestly for they had never done more then kiss. "And I have never shared my bed with any man." Her cheeks were flustered and her words came out stammered because the look that was in the Steward's face showed he believed not one of her words.

"You are banished forthwith from the Kingdom of Gondor," Denethor said slowly. Ellethwen felt her heart sink. "Ride her to the gates; give her a horse and nothing more. Send word that if she is seen that she is to be killed without question." Denethor turned and left the room. One guard nodded and the other grasped her arm firmly and pulled her harshly from the room. Ellethwen let the tears fall from her eyes but did not let one more word of protest fall from her lips for if she did they would only come out as sobs.

* * *

After his walk through the levels of the city, Boromir felt much more at peace and he knew he had to apologize to his brother for his burst of anger earlier in the day. He also wished to see Ellethwen for he had not seen her since the night before.

He walked along the corridors finding it eerily quiet, but thought nothing of it. He entered his chamber to wash before he went in search of Faramir and stopped short when he saw the woman from one of the first nights he had talked with Ellethwen, Matira, he believed her name to be.

"Good evening, my lord," she said sweetly as she continued to dust the mantle. He frowned.

"Good evening," he said slowly and moved into his bedchamber. He sighed when there was no water to wash and he walked into the sitting room. "Excuse me, where is Ellethwen?" he asked and the woman turned and looked at him.

"I'm afraid, my lord," she said with a smile, "that it is not my place to tell you." Boromir's frown only deepened and he moved from the room and down the corridor to his brother's chamber. He walked inside and Faramir stood quickly from one of his chairs and sighed.

"Where have you been?" Faramir asked and Boromir walked over to his brother.

"What has happened? Where is Ellethwen?" Boromir asked and Faramir sighed and looked behind Boromir.

"You're whore is banished," came Denethor's voice from behind him and Boromir turned with a frown. "How could you stoop so low as to bed a chambermaid?" Boromir felt his blood boil but he kept his temper in check.

"Ellethwen is no whore," Boromir defended but Denethor just held up his hand and Boromir stopped.

"She seduced you into her bed and you say she is not a whore?" Boromir stiffened and opened his mouth to defend her but Denethor shouted. "Don't! You have no cause to worry for her for she is out of your reach." Boromir wanted to yell and scream at his father, he wanted to run from the Citadel saddle his horse and charge after her, but he knew it was useless for his father would send every guard to stop him. Denethor took a calming breath and smiled at them both. "I will see you both at the evening meal, and I mean _both_ of you." With that Denethor turned away and walked from the room. Boromir sighed and sank onto the sofa.

"She cannot be gone," Boromir whispered and Faramir sighed as he sat down next to his brother.

"You should be thankful he did not kill her," Faramir said and Boromir looked at his brother with tear filled eyes.

"It is just the same," he said quietly and sniffed before he stood. Faramir saw a change in his brother that day. Gone was the man who loved many things and there stood a man whose heart and soul now belonged to the battlefield because no matter his heart's true desire he could not chase it for if he did it would cause his brother a greater grief than the one he would suffer the rest of his life through.

* * *

Ellethwen sighed as she urged her horse to the Northwest, towards Edoras in Rohan. She knew it to be a three day ride by studying Boromir's maps. Boromir, more tears came to her eyes as she thought of him. His vision of their future together had been wrong, oh so wrong and now she would be parted from him forever and nothing would change that.

Ellethwen just hoped that the Halls of Theoden would welcome her and possibly have a position where a broken hearted woman could work to keep her mind busy while her heart slowly died.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter, it's a nice long one. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Vow**

Three days later, without food or water, she urged her horse up to the gates of Edoras. Ellethwen felt weak and she was tired beyond any long days work at the Citadel. She hadn't slept since before she left, only because her dreams when she would doze were filled with his face.

The horse began to move up the path on his own accord up the hill towards the Golden Hall, where King Theoden, his son, and niece and nephew resided. The horse stopped at the foot of stone stairs and Ellethwen sighed as she looked up the many steps.

"Miss?" a voice asked from her left and she looked down and met a pair of curious brown eyes of a young man. "Are you well?" he asked and Ellethwen found she could not speak and her head spun before she collapsed off the horse unconscious and into the arms of the young man.

* * *

Boromir sighed as he stood out on his balcony. His new chambermaid was trying his patience and he had sent her away until he was gone from his room. He had asked the guards which direction Ellethwen had ridden, they had told him she did not ride to the east, that she rode northwest towards Rohan, and he found himself looking out into the direction of the other realm.

He longed to see her, longed to ride to Rohan to see if she had made the difficult journey, but his duty, just as she had said was taking precedent over his heart. He sighed and closed his eyes as he lowered his head. He would send a letter to Edoras. He would send a letter and request word to see if she had traveled to the city, and he would make sure his father would not stop it.

* * *

Ellethwen woke to the feel of a cool cloth being pressed to her forehead. She sighed and opened her eyes to meet another pair of brown eyes, however, the ones she looked into then were that of a woman. "You gave our prince quite a scare," she said kindly. The woman reminded her of Ilithya, but she seemed kinder somehow. Ellethwen figured it must have been the motherly feeling the woman presented and she liked it.

"Then I ask you and your Prince for forgiveness," Ellethwen said hoarsely and she sighed. The woman handed her a goblet of water and Ellethwen sat up slowly to drink the cool liquid. "Thank you," she said after the water gave her the refreshment she needed.

"You are welcome," the woman said and Ellethwen handed her the goblet back. "Now, where do you hail from, even though I have an idea given your coloring." Ellethwen gave her a small smile.

"I was born and raised in Minas Tirith," she said softly.

"What brings you to Edoras?"

"I was banished from Gondor," she said and felt tears come to her eyes as she looked to her lap and her clasped hands that rested there. "The reason for my banishment was a lie and I hoped to find solace in Rohan, and I hoped to take audience with your king to ask for work in his Hall." Ellethwen sniffed and looked back up at the woman only when she was able to stop her tears from falling. The woman gave her a kind smile and patted her tightly clasped hands.

"When you regain your strength, you may speak with Theoden King and tell him your tale. Now tell me, what is your name?" she asked.

"Ellethwen." The woman smiled.

"Well, Ellethwen, welcome to Edoras. I am Gelsey a healer in the Golden Hall." Ellethwen returned Gelsey's smile and nodded. Perhaps her life in Edoras wouldn't be terrible, but she knew her heart would never heal.

* * *

Twelve days passed since Boromir assumed that Ellethwen had reached Edoras which meant that she had been gone for over two weeks and Boromir finally found someone he trusted to deliver a letter in secret.

"Duilin," Boromir said and the archer looked up from tending his arrows. He stood and bowed his head. Boromir sighed and raised his hand with waive. "I have a request of you," he said and Duilin nodded his head.

"Of course, my lord," he said and Boromir held out the envelope closed firmly with his seal.

"You know of Ellethwen?" Boromir asked in a whisper and the man nodded his head. "I believe her to be in Edoras and I ask you as my friend and as my soldier to ride this letter to Edoras and if she is there to deliver it to her and wait for her reply." Duilin nodded his head and took the envelope.

"I will gather provisions and leave immediately, my lord," Duilin said, "and I will keep my mission secret." Boromir smiled and patted the other man's shoulder.

"Thank you, my friend," Boromir said before he left the other man and returned to his duties. He noticed that now he no longer studied his maps in his chamber, but chose to work with Faramir in the library until exhaustion overtook him and when he did retire he found little rest in his own bed.

* * *

Ellethwen smiled at the reflection of young Lady Eowyn, Theoden King's niece, in the looking glass. She was her handmaiden, a position given to her by the kindness of the King of Rohan. Lady Eowyn was only thirteen, ten years Ellethwen's junior but it seemed that the golden haired girl knew more than what she appeared to know. "Your brother returns with your cousin from the Westfold today," Ellethwen said as she plaited the girl's hair. Eowyn nodded and sighed.

"Yes," she said quietly, "but I do wish to ride with them one day." Ellethwen smiled as she tied off the braid and patted Eowyn's shoulders. The girl stood and smiled at Ellethwen. "Thank you Ellethwen," she said quietly and the woman nodded.

"You are most welcome, but remember your brother and cousin are members of the Rohirrim and you are a lady of the court. It would not be wise for them to take a young woman off into the wilderness." Eowyn huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am training with a sword, Ellethwen. The realm of Rohan is different than that of Gondor. I will be a shield maiden and my skill with a blade will be equal to that of my brother and cousin when I am finished." Ellethwen raised her hands.

"I mean no offense, my lady," Ellethwen said and Eowyn wrinkled her nose and uncrossed her arms.

"No titles with you Ellethwen, please. Eowyn suits me fine in your presence." Ellethwen nodded her mind traveling to the only other of noble birth that wished for her to call them by their given name. Eowyn looked at Ellethwen curiously. She had a far off look on her face as she looked towards the window and to the south, towards the direction of Gondor. "You miss your home," she said quietly and Ellethwen looked at Eowyn quickly.

"I do miss my home, but there is _someone_ I miss more than the walls of the city." Eowyn giggled.

"A man?" she asked and Ellethwen blushed with a slight nod.

"Yes, but please lets not speak of it for I will never see him again." Eowyn frowned.

"Never see him again? Will he not come after you?" Ellethwen shook her head.

"His duties will never allow it," she said in a whisper. She felt the tears wanting to spill. It was enough that she cried herself to sleep every night for almost three weeks, she did not need to weep in front of her charge. Ellethwen sniffed and took a deep breath. She pushed back her tears and looked at Eowyn who was looking at her, sad blue eyes trained on her face. Ellethwen forced a small smile and shook her head. "Come, your uncle expects you for breakfast." Ellethwen took Eowyn's hand and led her from the girl's chamber and down the corridors.

"I am sorry," Eowyn whispered as they stopped just before they entered the hall. Ellethwen stopped and looked at her.

"There is no need," Ellethwen said as she let go of Eowyn's hand. "Now, go to your uncle." Eowyn hesitated and then nodded before she rushed over to the table where her uncle sat waiting and Ellethwen let out the breath she had been holding and turned to return to Eowyn's chamber and make the bed and clean the room.

* * *

Duilin rode up the street of Edoras towards the Golden Hall, the letter from Lord Boromir was tucked safely in his tunic as he climbed the stairs and entered the hall. As he entered many eyes turned to him and he looked to the head of the hall to see Theoden King, his son and nephew as well as two other guards standing around a table. The mid-afternoon sun filtered in threw the windows and he stepped forward.

"Theoden King," he said as he stopped before the men and bowed slightly.

"Yes," the blonde haired man said with a frown. "How can I help you?"

"It is not your aid I seek, my lord. I have but a question for you," Duilin said and Theoden nodded for him to continue. "I am looking for a woman, with raven hair and blue-grey eyes. Her name is Ellethwen. Has she entered your city?" Theoden nodded his head and his son and nephew's postures stiffened.

"She has and she has resided here for nearly a fortnight as my niece's handmaiden. What is it you wish of her?" he asked.

"I carry a message for her from someone that wished for her to receive it as soon as she was found." Theoden looked at him and nodded.

"Éomer, retrieve Ellethwen. She should be with your sister." Éomer nodded and left the hall quickly to find the woman in question.

* * *

Ellethwen laughed softly, her somber mood from the morning was gone as she helped teach Eowyn how to embroider. "It is not funny," Eowyn said as she brought her punctured finger to her lip and sucked at the blood. "It hurts." Ellethwen sat down her own patch of cloth and smiled at the young woman before her.

"I know it does, but the longer you practice you won't prick yourself and your stitches will be beautiful," Ellethwen reasoned as she returned to her own stitching. Eowyn sighed.

"I prefer the sword lessons," she said quietly and Ellethwen smiled. A knock sounded on the door and Eowyn answered. "Enter!" she called putting her cloth aside and standing to face the door. Éomer entered the room and Ellethwen gave the man a smile before she returned to her stitching. He was only three years her junior while Theodred was her age, and the two men couldn't have been any more different than they were. The pair reminded her of a set of brother's and she once again pushed the thoughts from her mind. "Eomer," Eowyn said happily as she looked at her brother. "What brings you here?"

"Ellethwen," he said. Ellethwen startled at the sound of her name and pricked her finger. She cursed quietly and brought her finger to her mouth, earning her a giggle from Eowyn. Ellethwen, however, lowered her finger and looked to Eomer.

"Me, my lord?" she asked and stood. Eomer nodded.

"A messenger from Gondor is here for you," Eomer said and Ellethwen gasped. She practically tossed her cloth aside and ran from the room forgetting propriety. She soon entered the hall and stopped short when she saw the King and Theodred talking with the man Ellethwen recognized.

"Ah, Ellethwen, a messenger has come for you," Theoden said and Ellethwen bowed her head. She walked over to Duilin.

"Duilin," she whispered and the man smiled at her. "What cause do you have to come all this way?" she asked her heart pounding in her chest hoping against hope that the man had word from Boromir.

"I've come to deliver a message and to wait for the recipient's reply," he said as he reached into his tunic and pulled the envelope with the Steward's oldest son's seal upon it. Ellethwen took the envelope with slightly shaking hands and smiled at Duilin.

"Thank you," she whispered and looked to the King who was looking at her curiously. "I beg your pardon, sire," she said as she bowed her head and Theoden nodded. She looked to Duilin. "I will have a reply shortly, my friend."

"Take rest while you wait," Theoden said suddenly and Ellethwen looked at him surprised. "It is obvious whatever news you bring has great meaning to our newest handmaiden." Duilin nodded and Ellethwen bowed her head once more before she rushed form the hall and to her own chamber where she would read his words in private.

* * *

Ellethwen sat down on her small bed and carefully broke the dark blue seal and took out the parchment. She found her hands shaking once again, and she just hoped they would be still enough for her to read his words. She unfolded the parchment and her eyes began to scan the smooth writing of her love.

"_My Dearest Ellethwen,_

_I am sorry for the delay in getting word to you, but I had difficulty find the right man I knew I could trust with such a secret. My love, I am so sorry. I do not know how this could have happened. Oh, how I long to see your smile right at this moment, to hold you in my arms where I know no harm would come to you, but because of my father you are gone._

_I trust if you are reading this you are indeed in Rohan, more likely in Edoras. I know you will be safe there. I am sad to say that you were right. My duties are taking precedent over my heart. I wish I could leave this city, I wish I could ride without rest to you, just to hold you and love you as I know I should. But if I were to do that I would leave my brother at the mercy of our father and I could not do that to him for I love him dearly._

_Oh, Ellethwen, do not be angry with me for my heart could not take the pain of losing you completely. I will come to you, when I know not for the water city and many others are being attacked by the Dark Lord and Faramir and I are due out to join the ranks soon._

_Do not ever doubt that I love you Ellethwen. Do not ever doubt that I will come for you for I will. I will and when we meet I will let nothing stop our bonding. I will marry you the second my eyes lay upon you and no one, not even my father could tear apart that union._

_I love you, Ellethwen._

_Yours until the end of all days,_

_Boromir."_

Ellethwen sighed and closed her eyes as she pressed the parchment to her chest. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks and she smiled. She would wait. She would wait for the day he walked up the steps of the Golden Hall to claim her as his wife. She opened her eyes and hastily found parchment and an ink well and quickly wrote back her reply. Duilin would welcome the rest for she had many things she wanted to tell him and she knew it would take her some time before she had all her thoughts on paper.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took me a few days, I've been busy. I know no excuse but with Easter things got a little crazy. Well, this chapter is shorter than the last one, but Chapter 10 is a rather important chapter and I have a feeling it will be rather long. I have it planned out I just have to work it all together so it may take me a few days to get it all together and post it. I hope you all like this chapter though. Thank you for your reviews, and I let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 9: I Hold You to Your Promise**

The day was growing dark as Ellethwen carefully continued to write all she wanted to tell him in that one letter. There was a knock on her door and Ellethwen looked up. "Enter!" she called and the door opened to reveal Gelsey.

"Are you well Ellethwen?" the woman asked and Ellethwen frowned as she looked to the window. The sun was nearly gone and she gasped quietly.

"Oh my, I've spent the afternoon writing," she said and looked to Gelsey who smiled at her. "Forgive me, I hadn't realized that . . ." she trailed off as Gelsey shook her head.

"It is alright. The king has given the messenger a place to rest for the night and no harm was done except you have not eaten." Ellethwen shook her head.

"I have no need, right now I a feel better than I have for many days," she said with a smile. Gelsey raised an eyebrow and walked over to Ellethwen's small table.

"What news did you get from your home that has you so happy?" Ellethwen blushed and finished her closing sentence and signed the letter. She blew the ink dry and turned once more to Gelsey.

"The letter I received was from someone very dear to me, someone that I will not see for some time because his duties shall keep him from traveling to me." Gelsey smiled and put her hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"A man?" she asked and Ellethwen nodded.

"Aye," she said softly. "A man that I love and that loves me in return." Gelsey sighed.

"Then it is ashamed that you are parted, especially so young." Ellethwen nodded her head as Gelsey lowered her hand.

"It is, but I promised to wait for him to come and wait I shall, even if I must wait until the end of all days to have him once again I will." Gelsey nodded.

"Then it is love." Ellethwen looked up at the other woman. "Come, love is not enough to fill your stomach." Ellethwen laughed and nodded her head as she tucked her letter in an envelope and sealed it.

"Very well," she said and followed the older woman out of the room, but not before putting away both her letter and her letter from Boromir to keep them secret.

* * *

Boromir laid in his bed wishing that he had word from Duilin. The man had been gone for a week and a half. If Ellethwen had been in Edoras Duilin should be returning to the city any day now and his patience was growing thin, even though the man was no not at fault. He looked at the curtains, Matira had left them open and he had been too tired when he returned to his chamber to close them. Of course, Matira did many things wrong.

She rarely brought water into his wash basin, she would forget to replenish the firewood and his clothes would seldom be washed so he had asked Ilithya to tend to his wash. Sometimes he thought he would be better off without a chambermaid the way Matira tended to things. There was a knock on his door and he sighed as he climbed from the bed. He walked through the dark sitting room and opened his door. His eyes lit when the firelight from the hall fell upon Duilin.

"Forgive me for the late hour, my lord," Duilin said. The man looked tired and Boromir shook his head.

"You will be gladly forgiven if you tell me that you found her," Boromir said quickly and Duilin gave him a tired but happy smile.

"I did, my lord, and she spent the better part of a day writing a response." Boromir felt his heart thump painfully in his chest as Duilin pulled the rather thick envelope from his tunic. "She resides in the Halls of Theoden as the handmaiden to his young niece, Lady Eowyn." Boromir took the extended envelope and sighed.

"Good, good. Then she is with shelter and employment." Duilin nodded.

"The king has taken a liking to her and Lady Eowyn already cares for her a great deal." Boromir smiled. "I will let you retire in peace, my lord. If you should require anything, just call for me."

"Thank you again my friend," Boromir said and Duilin bowed his head before he walked down the corridor. Boromir closed the door and walked through the no longer dark sitting room. The moonlight seemed to fill the room with a glow, but he needed more light to read Ellethwen's letter and he could not wait for the dawn. He stoked a strong fire and sat down in front of it before he broke the seal and pulled out the three pieces of thick parchment. He had never seen her writing before and he found it rather beautiful, the way it flowed across the page.

"_My love,_

_Oh, how wonderful it was to read your words. I was worried I would never hear from you, that your father would keep you so busy that you would not have time to breathe let alone write to me. Your letter, although brief,"_

Boromir paused and chuckled. Leave it to her to find fault in a heartfelt gesture that was directed towards her.

"_Your letter, although brief, brought my heart the much needed reassurance it needed. Many a night I cried myself to sleep thinking I would never see you again. That you would never hold me as safely as you had those nights by the fire. Oh, Boromir, how I miss you."_

He could hear her voice read back the words she had carefully written and he felt his tears water at the last sentence.

"_The reason for my banishment was a lie. Someone claimed to have found one of your tunics 'carelessly tossed' under my bed. I flushed so deeply at his accusation for you and I never . . . we never bound ourselves completely."_

Boromir smiled a sad smile. It was true they hadn't and he knew that she had never bedded another so he easily understood the uneasiness in her words as she wrote. He could see the spots of ink where she hovered and hesitated.

"_I am certain it was Matira that said she found your tunic in my room. She has been trying to part me from my position since the first night she found me there and I was in your presence. How she managed it, I know not, but I am certain the rumors that had made their way through the Citadel did little in my defense. You were right by the way. I am in Edoras._

"_Edoras is nice; the people are hardworking and strong. Their horses are beautiful; I've never seen any of their kind in Minas Tirith. Even though so far my time in Edoras has been good, there is one thing that is not within its fences that I desire to have more than anything. Do you know what that is? It is you, my love, it is you."_

Boromir raised his hand to the small wet stains where it looked as though water had fallen on the parchment as she wrote those words and he realized it was tears.

"_I love you with every part of my being. With all of my heart and soul I love you. I will wait for you, Boromir, I will wait as long as I have to and I hold you to your promise. The moment you set your eyes on me, you swore to take me as your wife and I will wait for that day._

"_With love for all eternity,_

_Ellethwen"_

Boromir closed his eyes and folded the parchment before he slowly opened his eyes and looked into the fire. He would hold true to his promise to her. He would go to her and take her as his wife, but the only issue he could find in that thought was when. He knew not when he would meet her again, but his heart wished it be sooner rather than later.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long, I'm not so sure if this chapter is any good. Thank you for your reviews, and I really do hope you all like this chapter. As always, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Reunion**

"Ellethwen?" called eighteen year old Éowyn and Ellethwen looked up from her sewing as she sat in Éowyn's room.

"Yes, Éowyn?" she asked and the young woman walked over to her and kneeled in front of her with a letter in her hand. Ellethwen frowned and looked at Éowyn. "What's this?" Éowyn smiled.

"It's a letter from Gondor, it came with messages for Uncle, but it was addressed to you." Ellethwen's heart pounded in her chest as she looked at the envelope. The last letter she received six months earlier was from Faramir when Boromir was seriously injured. She'd been worried for so long but then she took to busying herself with so many tasks she now took to sewing because she was too tired to do much else. "Perhaps it is your love; perhaps he is better and able to write to you." Ellethwen looked at her and nodded.

"Perhaps," she whispered as she took the letter from Éowyn. Éowyn stood and walked over to the other chair and sat down where her own sewing sat. As much as she hated to admit it, the skill Ellethwen taught her was good for one thing and that was keeping her busy when she felt as if she could run around the room and not tire. Ellethwen paying no mind to the younger woman opened the envelope. To her relief it was Boromir's hand that rested on the page and her heart rested as her eyes scanned his words.

"_Ellethwen,_

"_Faramir let me read you letter once my health had returned. Do not worry about me for I am fine, just missing you terribly. These letters have been doing little to quell my desire to have you in my arms. There have been times when I have wanted to ride to Edoras and never look back, but as you know I have yet to do so._

"_I am sorry, my love, but soon we will be together again. Write back to me for Duilin is one of the messengers that traveled to Edoras. Remember, I will come for you and I love you._

_Yours for eternity,_

_Boromir"_

Ellethwen smiled and closed her eyes as the tears fell from them. He was well, but still unable to ride to Edoras and claim her.

"Are you all right, Ellethwen?" Éowyn asked and Ellethwen opened her eyes and looked at the other woman.

"I am fine," she said as she sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "He is well, but still unable to come for me." Éowyn frowned.

"It has been five years, surely his duties do not keep him that busy." Ellethwen shook her head.

"You do not understand for you know not who he is." Éowyn sighed and stood from her chair. She walked over to Ellethwen and kneeled before her once more.

"Then tell me. You know I will never utter a word to anyone." Ellethwen smiled, it would be good to talk freely with her about Boromir. She had talked of him before but never in detail.

"He is Boromir son Denethor," Ellethwen said as she met Éowyn's eyes. The younger woman's eyes widened.

"The son of the Steward?" she asked in a whisper and Ellethwen nodded.

"Aye, the oldest son of the Steward and one of the Captains of the Gondorian guard."

"How in the world did you manage that?" Éowyn asked in a whisper and Ellethwen frowned.

"I did not manage it, I was his chambermaid. I remained invisible to him for five years until one night when I was late in my usual cleaning. I was leaving his chamber as he was storming in and he knocked me unconscious with the door." Éowyn giggled and Ellethwen smiled. "At his urging, mind you, we became friends and then . . . then I found myself falling in love with him. I tried to stop seeing him. I avoided him for a time, but then he confronted me and I pushed him away. He went off to battle and I remained in the Citadel.

"During the winter, I became ill and lost consciousness from strain and my illness. He found me in his room and rushed me to the healers where he would spend the evenings with me. Once I was better, I tried to avoid him but he confronted me again and I found that he felt the same, that he loved me in return." Éowyn smiled and Ellethwen sighed. "Months later I was banished from Gondor on a lie, one of the other maids said I was bedding him and trying to seduce the Steward's oldest son. I swear to you Éowyn that I never bedded him. We had done nothing more then share kisses." Éowyn took Ellethwen's free hand and gave the older woman a kind smile.

"I believe you. You love him, Ellethwen; one cannot stop the desires of one's heart no matter the station." Ellethwen laughed and squeezed Éowyn's hands.

"How does one so young know so much?" Éowyn smiled.

"I've had a few good teachers, my uncle and you." Ellethwen blushed and shook her head.

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like to write back to him and inform Duilin I'll have a letter for him." Éowyn nodded and moved away. Ellethwen sighed and left the chamber. She had a letter to write.

* * *

Seven more years passed and as the year 3018 progressed, Ellethwen began to doubt if Boromir would ever come for her. Ellethwen had sent a letter to Minas Tirith in early June, but the rider came back saying that Lord Boromir was no where to be found and the guard he spoke with would not give him any information. Now, it was early July and still no word from him. Ellethwen was sweeping the hall as seeing that Éowyn truly no longer needed a handmaiden, but a friend so she took to light duties around the Golden Hall.

The king had grown ill and was resting in his chamber, but Ellethwen had a feeling there was something more going on. However, she knew not what it could have been. Suddenly, laughter echoed from the door and Ellethwen looked up. Prince Theodred was walking into the hall along with Lord Éomer and Ellethwen smiled. Éowyn would be happy to know her brother and cousin returned safely from their patrol of the lands. However, the man she saw with them caused her to drop her broom and the wooden stick echoed off the stone walls. The three men looked at her and the one that surprised her smiled at her. Their eyes locked and she slowly walked over to him.

"Ellethwen?" Theodred asked sounding slightly concerned but she paid no mind.

"You came," she said in a whisper as she stopped in front of Boromir. His smile only grew as he reached his hand out and touched her face. She slowly closed her eyes only to have them flutter open as she smiled. Without thought she let out a small laugh and threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. She felt him laugh softly as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and returned her embrace just as hard. He smelt of horse, leather, and sweat but she didn't care. He was there in her arms and that was all that mattered.

Éowyn walked into the hall and her eyes widened when she saw Ellethwen embracing someone tightly, but it just wasn't anyone for she could tell by the looks Éomer and Theodred were giving her. She walked forward and looked at Theodred.

"Do you know why Ellethwen is acting so towards the Steward of Gondor's son?" he asked her in a whisper and Éowyn smiled.

"He is the man Ellethwen has been corresponding with all these years," she said in a whisper and both Éomer and Theodred looked at her surprised. "He's come for her." The three of them stepped away and let the pair have their moment.

* * *

Ellethwen felt tears falling from her eyes as she held onto him. "Ellethwen," Boromir said hoarsely, "I can barely breathe." She laughed softly and pulled back. She looked up at him with tear filled wide blue-grey eyes. He sighed and kissed her forehead. "You have barely aged a day," he whispered against her skin and she sighed as she closed her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You have," she said teasingly and he smiled before he laughed and shook his head. He leaned in and kissed her swiftly. Ellethwen sighed against his lips and closed her eyes as she held onto him. He slowly pulled back sighed.

"I have missed that beyond all measure," he said against her face. Ellethwen nodded.

"Definitely," she whispered and he smiled.

"Excuse me," Éowyn said from behind them and Ellethwen blushed as she looked at her. Éowyn only smiled. "I do not mean to interrupt your reunion, but the mid-day meal is about to be served. Ellethwen, you may eat with us if you wish." Ellethwen nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, my lady," Boromir said as his arm remained around Ellethwen. Éowyn shook her head.

"Ellethwen is my friend and in the last twelve years, I have never seen her so happy." Boromir smiled and looked at her.

"She will have cause to be much happier in the next few days," he said softly and Ellethwen smiled and blushed as she looked at him. Éowyn just shook her head as she led them over to the table where Theodred and Éomer waited. However, Ellethwen felt as if she was floating. He had come for her just as he promised and she had never been happier.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for your reviews! Please read the note at the end!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 11: A Promise Fulfilled**

The day passed slowly and after the evening meal the reunited couple escaped into one of the gardens behind the Golden Hall. "Oh, Boromir," she said as once again buried her face in his neck. He chuckled and wrapped her up in his arms. "I never thought you would come." He raised his hand to the back of her head and buried his fingers in her dark locks. Her hair had been down all day, and never before had he seen her wear it that way and he had to restrain himself from burying his hand in it all day, now he was free to do so.

"I promised you, Ellethwen, just as I promised my heart all those years ago," he said heatedly and she pulled back slightly and looked up at him. "You are just as beautiful, do you know that?" he asked with a smile and Ellethwen felt tears come to her eyes.

"Do you intend to hold to your other promise?" she asked quietly. "Do you intend to take me as your wife?" Boromir smiled and moved his hand from her hair to hold her face gently.

"I do, and I have spoken with Prince Theodred about it. We are to be wed at noon tomorrow." Ellethwen let her tears fall and wrapped her arms around him as she let out a joyful cry. Boromir laughed and returned her embrace. She pulled back and smiled up at him. Boromir raised his hands and wiped her face free of her tears.

"I have waited so long for this day, ever since I read those words in your letter I have dreamed of it. Over the years . . .," she trailed off and blushed as she lowered her hands and played with the ties of his tunic. "Over the years I've been working on a dress to wear when you did come," she said in a whisper and Boromir smiled. "I made it in the colors of Gondor." Boromir leaned into her and kissed her forehead.

"Then I will look forward to seeing you wear it tomorrow." Ellethwen smiled and looked up at him. She raised herself onto her tip toes and kissed him Boromir sighed against her lips and leaned down to her so she could lower herself. She slowly pulled her lips away and sighed as she rested her head against his chest. The sun was slowly setting in the distance and she wrapped her arms around him. He sighed heavily and kissed the top of her head. "Ellethwen, there is something I must tell you," he said and she looked up at him.

"What is it?" she asked when she saw the conflicted look on his face in the fading light.

"After we are bound, I am only able to remain in Edoras for a week. I am on a journey to the Elvin city of Rivendell, and I must leave no later then that in order to reach my destination when I wish to." Ellethwen sighed.

"So our time will be short," she whispered as her eyes moved to his chest. "I will be your wife for only a week and then watch you leave again." Boromir sighed and wrapped her into his arms.

"I love you, and the moment I am free from my task, I will return to you and take you back to Minas Tirith. There will be nothing my father will be able to do to stop me." Ellethwen sighed and closed her eyes as she buried her face into his chest.

"Then I will wait. I have waited twelve years. I will be your wife this time though and my heart will ache for a different reason, but you will come back to me," she said and Boromir held her tightly.

"I will, Ellethwen," he whispered into her hair and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Éowyn smiled at Ellethwen through the mirror as she plaited and pinned up Ellethwen's long dark hair. "I cannot believe you are to be wed in only a few moments," Éowyn said quietly and Ellethwen sighed as she put her hands on her stomach.

"Nor can I," Ellethwen said quietly with a soft laugh. "I've dreamed of this day for so long, Éowyn, I just . . ." Ellethwen trailed off and met Éowyn's eyes in the mirror.

"Just what Ellethwen?" Eowyn asked as she put the last pin in Ellethwen's hair.

"I just have this feeling that when he leaves next week, I may never see him again," Ellethwen whispered and felt tears come to her eyes. Éowyn put her hands on Ellethwen's shoulders.

"You will see him again. What would make you think that you would never see him again?" Ellethwen shook her head and sniffed as she wiped at her eyes.

"I don't know, I just have a sinking feeling. Perhaps I'm wrong," Ellethwen said as she stood. Éowyn lowered her hands and nodded her head.

"More than likely, the way he looks at you, I know he will not be away long." Ellethwen blushed and smoothed out the dark blue skirts of her dress. "It is very beautiful. I cannot believe that you made this and never showed me." Ellethwen smiled.

"I wanted to keep it secret, in case he never came." Éowyn smiled and nodded her head when there was a knock on the door. Ellethwen took a slow breath while Éowyn went over to the door. Éomer stepped in and smiled at Ellethwen.

"You look lovely, Ellethwen," he said as he bowed his head. "Lord Boromir is a lucky man." Ellethwen laughed softly and shook her head.

"I am afraid I am the lucky one," she said. Éowyn smiled.

"I better get out to the hall and make sure Theodred is ready," Éowyn said. Theodred was going to perform the bonding ceremony as King Theoden was still very ill. Ellethwen nodded and Éowyn slipped from the room.

"You're very pale, are you well?" Éomer asked and Ellethwen nodded.

"I'm fine, just nervous," Ellethwen said and Éomer chuckled.

"Then both you and Lord Boromir are in the same saddle." He offered his arm and Ellethwen took his arm and sighed. "Are you ready?" Ellethwen smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yes," she whispered and he led her from the room. As they walked down the corridor, Ellethwen couldn't believe everything that had happened. There she was a maid being escorted by the King of Rohan's nephew, about to be wed to the Steward of Gondor's son and she felt as though she deserved none of it. However, she knew if she argued otherwise no one would let her win.

As Ellethwen walked into the hall with Éomer she felt her heart pound steadily against her chest when she met Boromir's gray eyes. The hall was nearly empty except for a few of the other maids and guards as well as Éowyn and Éomer. She smiled and moved effortlessly towards him. Éomer let her arm go and Boromir took her arm. Ellethwen barely paid attention to Theodred because her heart was pounding so hard it echoed in her ears. Boromir turned to her and she turned to look at him as he took both her hands into his.

"Ellethwen, I vow to you to be a faithful and loving husband. I vow to protect you and hold you in my heart for all my days and beyond," he said his voice deep and full of such emotion tears came to her eyes and his too watered. "I give to you, Ellethwen, my heart, my mind, and my soul as long as I live on this land." Ellethwen sniffed and smiled. She squeezed his hands and he returned the gesture.

"Ellethwen, it is your turn to make your vow to Lord Boromir," Theodred said and Ellethwen looked at him. There was a kind smile on the prince's face but there was a great happiness in his eyes. Ellethwen nodded and looked to Boromir.

"Boromir," she said shakily before she cleared her throat and took a deep breath. Boromir smiled and squeezed her hands once more. "Boromir, I vow to you to be a faithful and loving wife. I vow to serve you and hold you in my heart for all my days and beyond. I give to you, Boromir, my heart, my mind, and my soul as long as I live on this land." When she finished her voice shook once more and a happy tear fell down her cheek. Boromir raised one of his hands and wiped the tear from her face.

"Lord Boromir has brought a gift to seal the union between himself and Ellethwen," Theodred said and Boromir lowered his hand from Ellethwen's face and reached into his tunic. He pulled out a small velvet satchel and let go of her other hand. He opened it and poured the contents into his hand. Two rings fell into his palm, one large silver band and another smaller, thinner band with a blue jewel resting in the center. Ellethwen's eyes widened and looked up at Boromir only to see him smiling brightly down at her. He took the larger ring and handed it to her.

"Slid it onto my finger," he whispered as he gestured with his left third finger. Ellethwen nodded and slid the ring onto his finger thankful to see that it fit perfectly. He took the smaller ring and then took her left hand into his left. He put the ring up to her finger and sighed. "I hope this fits," he whispered with a wink and slid the ring onto her finger. To her surprise, but not to his, the ring fit perfectly around her finger.

"Today, I present to you, Lord Boromir of Gondor and his wife Lady Ellethwen," Theodred said and those in the hall clapped happily and Boromir laughed before he pulled Ellethwen close and seared her lips with a passion filled kiss that she felt clear to her knees, which gave away and caused her knees to go weak and she fell against him. Boromir quickly caught her, but he never broke the kiss.

* * *

A/N: Okay, rather short chapter and I'm sorry, but it's been forever (at least for me) since I updated. The next chapter will have some mild adult situations in the second half, so if you don't like to read that you can read the first half. I'll have a warning in the beginning for you all too. Thanks and let me know what you think! 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay! Thanks for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think!

**PLEASE READ:** Okay, the middle section is a love scene. If you don't like to read that kind of stuff you don't have to. Just stop at the first break then scroll down to the second break line and read from there and avoid the middle section if you don't like to read love scenes!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 12: A Perfect Night**

Ellethwen slowly pulled herself from his kiss and laughed happily as she looked up at Boromir. "You look beautiful," he whispered and he held her face in his hands. She had finally regained her footing and smiled as she pulled slightly away from him.

"Thank you," she whispered as she raised her hands to his tunic and adjusted the fastenings. The sparkle of her ring caught her eye and she shook her head. "The ring is beautiful, it is too much." Boromir leaned in and kissed her nose.

"Nothing will ever be too much for you," he said and Ellethwen blushed and smiled with a shake of her head. There was suddenly a new hand on her shoulder and Ellethwen looked to her right to see Éowyn's smiling face.

"Alright you two, come, we're going to have a small celebration for the two of you," she said happily and Ellethwen looked to Boromir who laughed.

"That is really not necessary," Boromir said and Éowyn shook her head.

"Nonsense, this is one the most important days of Ellethwen's life and we must do it correctly. Come on and eat and then there will be dancing." Boromir sighed as he watched the blonde woman walk away.

"Is she always so . . ." he trailed off and Ellethwen laughed.

"Authoritative?" she offered and Boromir chuckled and nodded. "Well, she is the daughter of kings." Boromir smiled and raised her knuckles to his lips and kissed them gently. She smiled lovingly at him and he kissed her hand again.

"Come on!" Éowyn called and Ellethwen laughed at the same time Theodred and Éomer did and Boromir just sighed before he led Ellethwen over to the table where the others waited.

Soon, Ellethwen and the others were dancing and laughing to the musicians that played quick and happy music. Ellethwen stopped Boromir at the end of the dance her breath coming in quiet gasps. "I haven't danced like that in so long," she said as she put her hand on her chest and Éowyn laughed as she walked over to them.

"Well, before you always said you had nothing to dance about, but today you have a reason," Éowyn said. Ellethwen smiled and looked up at Boromir. He pushed her hair that had fallen free of their bindings from her face. "The afternoon is over, why don't the both of you retire for some rest. You don't have much time to be together." Ellethwen looked away from Boromir and at Éowyn.

"But, I have to-," Éowyn shook her head and stopped Ellethwen's rant.

"No, you have nothing to do. You are excused of your duties for the week." Ellethwen smiled and moved from Boromir's arms and embraced Éowyn.

"Thank you, so much," she whispered and Éowyn returned Ellethwen's embrace.

"You're welcome, now, go with your husband," Éowyn whispered in return before she pushed Ellethwen away. Ellethwen smiled and nodded before she once again found herself in Boromir's arms. He smiled down at her and walked her from the hall and down the corridor towards the guest chamber where he was staying. As they walked, she couldn't help but feel the butterflies return once more. When Boromir opened the door to his – their – chamber, she took a deep breath and let him lead her into the room.

* * *

The setting sun shined from the slightly opened windows and Ellethwen looked at Boromir with a nervous smile. He closed the door and smiled down at her. He raised his hand to her face and ran his thumb across her cheek. "There is no cause for you to be nervous, Ellethwen. I would never hurt you," he whispered and she nodded.

"I know," she whispered and looked up at him. "You have never hurt me." Boromir sighed and let go of her face and moved his hands to her hair making quick work of removing the pins from her hair. Ellethwen just watched his face as his eyes were trained on his task. He tossed the removed pins onto the floor behind her and ran his fingers through her hair before he buried them into her dark locks and pulled her lips to his and kissed her sound. Ellethwen sighed against his lips and wrapped her arms around him. When he pulled his lips away from her, he loosened his grip of her hair and ran his fingers through it once more.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to pull your hair free," he whispered huskily and Ellethwen gave him a small smile. "I wish for you to always wear your hair down, it suits you beautifully."

"When I am not doing the wash or riding, I shall wear it down for you." Boromir chuckled and shook his head.

"Good," he whispered before he kissed her again. His hands moved down her back and slid across her lower back to rest on her hips. His thumbs moved in circular motions across her hips and she shivered as she pulled her lips away from his. He looked down at her as she raised slightly trembling hands to his the vest he wore that covered his tunic. She untied the lacings and he lowered his hands from her as she pushed the vest from his form. The vest landed on the floor with a slight rustle and Ellethwen moved her hands from his shoulders to rest over his chest. Her blue-grey eyes met his grey ones and she felt slightly relieved when she saw him smile. She raised her hands to the color and unbuttoned the collar of his tunic and then lowered her hands near his breeches and pulled the tunic free from them.

He watched her intently as her eyes never left his. He could see she was still nervous, but she was being bold in her movements and touches, and he had no desire to stop her. She pushed the tunic up and he raised his arms and helped her rid him of the dark garment. Ellethwen swallowed hard and ran her fingers lightly up his bare stomach and chest. Boromir shivered slightly at her light touch until she wrapped one hand around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. She kissed him softly and tentatively before she moved her kiss from his lips to down his jaw, neck, and collarbone. Boromir sighed and closed his eyes as her lips danced across his skin. He opened his eyes and took a slow breath. He wanted more of her, and very soon he would have her. He gently pushed her head up and she looked at him with unsure eyes, but he just smiled before he leaned down and kissed her lips.

Ellethwen let a soft moan escape her lips as his kisses moved from her lips to the similar path hers had taken just moments before, only her dress prohibited him from moving to her collarbone. His teeth nipped slightly at her neck and she gasped as he smoothed the slight pain away with a gentle kiss. He pulled his lips away from her and she looked up at him with darkened eyes.

"Come," he whispered as he took her hand and led her to the bed. Ellethwen followed him her heart racing. His body was amazing, but something caught her eye. When he stopped, she looked up at him with a frown. "Ellethwen?" he asked worriedly. She raised her hand to his left side and ran her fingers over a faded scar. He looked down where her hand touched him then he looked back at her face that was now focused on his side.

"This is where you were wounded, when you were almost taken from me," she whispered and he wrapped her hand in his. She looked up at him and he nodded.

"Aye," he whispered in return before he leaned in and kissed her, "but I was not," he finished after he pulled back from her. Ellethwen nodded and let go of his hand. She ran her hands up his chest and lost her fingers in his hair. He kissed her again and she sighed as she pressed her body against him. He could feel her small form trembling against him and he gently ran his hands up her back to the tight lacings of the beautiful she had made for the day she wed him and now she was his and he was hers and no one would stop him from loving her as he had longed to do so many times over the years.

His lips once again moved down her neck as he untied the lacing of her dress. Ellethwen sighed and closed her eyes as she played with his hair and felt her dress loosen around her. Soon, his calloused and well worked hands were pulling the smooth material from her form and he pulled his lips from her neck. Ellethwen opened her eyes and lowered her hands from his hair and shyly helped him remove the dress from her body. When she stepped from the dress, she stood before him in only her white shift and he carefully tossed the dark blue fabric into the chair near the bed. He took her by the waist and pulled her close to him. The heat that emanated from him seeped through her thin shift and she sighed as she looked up at him. She giggled when she met his eyes and Boromir smiled at the sound.

"I suppose before we move to the bed," she said a heat making its way across her cheeks letting her know she was blushing deeply, "that we should take of our shoes." Boromir smiled and ran his fingers down her cheeks and nodded. She managed to take off her slippers without leaving Boromir's arms; however, he had to step away. He sat down on the bed and removed his boots. He tossed them aside and Ellethwen felt the boldness once again return. She walked over to him and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She raised the skirt of her shift slightly and lifted her right knee onto the bed beside him then draped her left leg over him and straddled him while he sat on the bed. His eyebrows raised and he put his hands on her hips while she put her hands on his shoulders.

"I love you," he whispered as he moved his lips to her neck and kissed her softly. Ellethwen sighed and closed her eyes.

"I love you," she said softly as she felt him slowly pull on her shift. Her heart raced and a chill moved up her spine as a slight wind moved across her bare body and he tossed her shift aside. She shivered slightly and Boromir lowered his lips onto her chest. She gasped at the foreign feel and she opened her eyes and looked down at him as he kissed and kneaded her chest. She buried her fingers in his hair and let out a soft moan as she felt strange and knew sensations fill her. "Boromir," she whispered and he lifted his lips from her chest and met her dark eyes. She pulled his head back and kissed his lips firmly. One of his hands moved to her lower back, pressing her lower half close his abdomen while his other moved about her form taking to memory the feel of her soft skin. Ellethwen pulled back from him. "Make love to me," she said softly and Boromir wrapped her in his arms before he shifted and turned causing her to lay on top of the bed with him hovering above her. Boromir looked down at her as she raised her hands to his shoulders. She looked beautiful, with her dark hair spilled out about her head and her blue-grey eyes were filled with love and hooded with a deep desire. His eyes moved down from her face to her soft form. She was perfection laid before him and he smiled as he looked back to her face.

"You are beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her and moved her once more so her back rested against the many pillows of his bed. Ellethwen sighed as he propped her against the pillows and she ran her hands down his form. Her center ached in such a way that it drove her mad, and she wanted to feel all of him. As he kissed her, she moved her hands down his stomach and pulled on the lacings of his breeches. She was having difficulty with them and tugged on the fabric. Boromir gasped slightly and pulled his lips from hers. "Ellethwen," he whispered as he put his hands over hers. "In time," he whispered before he put her hands to her sides. She sighed and made to protest when he smiled and kissed her again.

His hands roamed her and moved from her chest down her stomach. As his fingers brushed her center she gasped and tore her lips away from his and looked up at him with half-closed eyes. He teased her and suckled her chest until she felt as though she was going to die and her breath was labored. Her left hand was buried in his hair while her right clawed at his back as she moaned quietly. Fire filled her and she felt as though the world was spinning and she moaned loudly only to be silenced by a searing kiss from Boromir.

He smiled when he pulled his lips away from her. Her face was flushed just as her neck and chest were. He pushed her hair from her face and she looked up at him with still hooded eyes. Boromir shifted and removed his breeches. He touched her again and she sighed as she reached for him.

"Boromir, please," she whimpered and he positioned himself over her and with one swift movement they were one. Ellethwen gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders. Tears escaped her eyes and Boromir kissed them away as he remained still inside her.

"I am sorry," he said as his lips hovered over hers. She met his eyes and shook her head.

"No, do not be sorry. Do not be sorry for loving me," she said hoarsely and Boromir closed the distance and kissed her. Ellethwen returned his kiss as the moments passed they moved together in a rhythm that she would never forget and a passion that filled all her senses.

* * *

Ellethwen slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the sound of Boromir's heartbeat against her ear and his strong arm wrapped securely around her. She was married and loved by the greatest man she ever knew. Her mother would saw she is now officially a woman and a part of her wished her mother would have been there with her during the ceremony, but another part of her had a feeling she was there with her only in a different way. A sudden press of lips to the top of her head brought her from her thoughts and she turned her head and looked at Boromir. He smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Good morning, my love," he said with his voice still laced of sleep. She returned his smile and sighed.

"Good morning," she said softly and once again laid her head on his chest only looking at him.

"It is better than I dreamed."

"What is that?" she asked curiously. He smiled and pushed her hair over her bare shoulder and let his finger dance along her skin.

"Waking up with you in my arms and with you as my wife." Ellethwen smiled and moved up to him. She kissed him softly.

"It is isn't it?" she asked and he laughed with a nod. "Perhaps we should fully wake and join the others. It is probably past breakfast," she said as she began to move away only to wince and stop. Boromir frowned and sat up as he looked at her.

"Are you well?" he asked as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Fine," she whispered. "Just a little sore." Boromir sighed and kissed her forehead. Ellethwen closed her eyes and moved further into his embrace. "You know, the others can wait." Boromir chuckled and pulled back. He looked down at her and pushed her hair away. "There's always time," she whispered before she kissed him and pushed him down on the bed. "There's always time to spend with them, right now I wish to spend my time with my husband."

"I have no objection," Boromir said with a slight laugh before his lips were covered by hers and the two were lost in their own world for the rest of the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey all! Thank you for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter though it is a little short. I'm going to try and see if I can update again tonight, but don't count on it. I'll do my best to update either tomorrow or Thursday. Thanks again and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Partings and Surprises**

"I do not want you to go," Ellethwen said as she buried her face in Boromir's chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "It is not fair." Tears fell from her eyes as she held onto him. The week they had been wed was the most joyous time of her life. Even with the King ill, her heart was light and everything looked anew. She looked forward to the dawn just to wake and see his sleeping face and feel his protective arms around her. He held her gently and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I must go," he said gently. "My father-," he began but she cut him off and pushed away from him.

"Your father!" she yelled. She couldn't believe what she was doing but Denethor had torn her from him. Denethor had kept him from her all these years and now he was no where near Edoras and he was taking him again. "Your father and duties still come before me! Before your wife!"

"Ellethwen, this is not like you," he said gently and she looked at him with angry tears.

"I know it isn't, but I cannot help my anger. I have been kept from you for so long, he takes you from me even now when he has no power to do so. What if you do not come back?" she asked quietly and the tears continued to fall. Boromir sighed and closed the distance between them.

"But I will," he said firmly. "My heart has no other commander than you, Ellethwen," he whispered against her temple.

"But what if you do not? I will die knowing that I had found you again only to lose you," she said before she buried her face in his chest and cried softly. Boromir raised a hand to the back of her head and held her gently.

"Oh, Ellethwen," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. "You will not lose me. This is one duty I must finish, and when it is done I will be yours until the end of our days." Ellethwen shook her head and squeezed him tighter.

"I love you," she said muffled into his chest. He pulled her face from his chest and kissed her deeply. Ellethwen sighed against his lips and raised her hands to his face. She held him gently before she moved her hands into his hair. He slowly pulled away and sighed.

"And I you, more than anything or anyone I have loved before."

"More than the White City?" she asked as she opened her eyes and met his cool gray stare.

"More than the White City, more than all of Gondor, and I will return to you, Ellethwen." He kissed her again and she returned his kiss with as much passion as he kissed her with. He pulled back again and Ellethwen whimpered at the loss of his lips on hers. "I love you," he whispered before he slipped from her arms and out of the room. Ellethwen let out a quiet cry and fell to her knees as she wrapped her arms around her middle.

He was gone and she did not know if she would ever see him again.

* * *

Boromir rode hard all the while the tears and fear in Ellethwen's eyes close to his heart. He played with the ring on under his gloves and sighed. He had longed to bring her with him, but the journey would be too treacherous for her and far too long. She would remain well protected in the Halls of Theoden and there he would find her again when his task was finished that he had vowed to her and to himself. He had yet to break a vow and he prayed he would not break that one.

* * *

Weeks past and at the closing of September Éowyn knew her friend dearly missed her husband but there was something more. Something was wrong with her and Éowyn needed to find out. She walked down the corridors to the servants' chambers and knocked on Ellethwen's door only to receive no response. Éowyn entered the room only to find her friend still asleep. It was nearly mid-day and Éowyn frowned. Normally Ellethwen was up at dawn preparing for the day, however, there she slept. "Ellethwen?" Éowyn asked as she went inside and kneeled next to Ellethwen's bed. Ellethwen sighed and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to get used the light and looked at Éowyn with confusion on her face.

"Éowyn?" she asked as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What is wrong?" she asked and Éowyn sighed.

"Only the fact that it is nearly mid-day and you still reside in bed," Éowyn said and Ellethwen's eyes widened.

"Mid-day?" she said as she stood quickly. "There is much to be done! Oh, sweet Eru," she whispered before she moved to her wash table and splashed some of the cool water on her face and began to brush her hair. Éowyn stilled her movements and Ellethwen looked at Éowyn through the looking glass.

"I am taking you to the healers. Gelsey will not like that I have let you fall ill," Éowyn said before she practically dragged Ellethwen from her chamber.

* * *

Boromir sighed as he dismounted his horse. It was late September and if his estimations and maps were correct he was no more than twenty maybe twenty-five days at the most from Rivendell. He looked behind him, towards where he knew Edoras laid. He sighed and closed his eyes tightly before he looked ahead once more. The sooner he reached Rivendell and completed his task, the sooner he could return to Ellethwen.

"Honestly, Gelsey, I am fine. I merely over slept," Ellethwen said as the healer prodded her and looked at her eyes. When Gelsey looked at Ellethwen's hands and how she played with the ring that rested on her left finger her eyes widened in realization.

"Your husband, left Edoras when?" Gelsey asked and Ellethwen sighed.

"July fifteenth," Ellethwen said quietly.

"Your last cycle was when?" Gelsey asked and Ellethwen flushed confused as to what her last cycle had to do with Boromir's leaving.

"The end of June. Gelsey, why do you . . .," Ellethwen trailed off and her eyes widened as her hands moved to her lower abdomen. "You mean . . . I cannot be . . . I mean . . ." Gelsey smiled at Ellethwen's flustered face.

"You are with child then it seems, surely your husband shall be very happy to hear the news that his line is to continue so quickly after the union." Ellethwen smiled and laughed as she looked up at Gelsey.

"He will be, when he returns," she said quietly and looked down at her hand that rested on her stomach. She was going to have a baby and if Boromir was not there when their child was born, she would do all she could to ensure that when he did return, he had a healthy wife and child to come home to.

"Oh, Ellethwen, I knew something was the matter, but I surely did not think this!" Éowyn said happily as Gelsey stepped from the room with a smile on her face.

"I did not know. Surely you would think I would know, missing my cycles. I thought it was merely from the pressures lately, with Theoden being ill, Boromir gone, and Theodred and Éomer on constant patrol. Even now, Grima's stares have become longer when you are in the room. The man makes one quite uncomfortable," Ellethwen said explaining away her stupidity for not realizing she was with child before. Éowyn nodded her smile faltering slightly.

"That is true, but no need to worry yourself now. You are going to be a mother and there is no doubt that you will be a wonderful mother." Ellethwen sighed.

"I do hope so, Éowyn, I just hope Boromir returns before the baby's birth. I do not wish for him to miss the birth of his son or daughter." Éowyn smiled and took her friend's hand and led her from the room.

* * *

The sounds of the waterfalls in the valley met his ears before the sight of the gates of Rivendell met his eyes. The land around him was beautiful and he found it a shame that it was fall and he could not see the full green of the trees around him. He knew it was a sight Ellethwen would love as well.

Late October, it had taken him longer than he thought it would to enter Rivendell and as he rode through the gate he sighed at the beauty around him. The homes and buildings were beautifully carved and it was easy to see they were labors of love for the elves. He dismounted and was greeted by a tall elf with long dark hair and Mithrandir.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Boromir son of Denethor," Mithrandir said with a smile. Boromir bowed his head. "This is Lord Elrond, the Lord of this relam." Boromir looked to the tall elf and bowed his head once again.

"Your land is unlike any I have seen, Lord Elrond," he said and Elrond smiled.

"You are welcome to take rest here, Boromir as long as you require it," Elrond said. Boromir bowed his head again.

"You have my thanks," Boromir said and Mithrandir, or Gandalf as he was better known, looked at him closely.

"What is different about you lad?" he asked and Boromir smiled as he looked to the wizard.

"Nothing, Mithrandir," he said softly. "Nothing other than I have found my match once again and am bound to her."

"Ah, young Ellethwen," Gandalf said with a smile. "A lovely woman, and no doubt greatly missing you." Boromir nodded sadly and Gandalf patted his arm.

"There is much to be done and you are welcome to a council tomorrow morn," Gandalf said. Boromir nodded his head and looked to Lord Elrond.

"A chamber shall be readied for you to rest, Boromir, as your journey was in doubt long," Elrond said and the man nodded before he followed the wizard and elf into the buildings all the while wishing he had brought Ellethwen with him for her to see the beauty that was the city of elves.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! I hope you don't find this chapter too boring. Let me know what you think, and thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Time Passes**

Ellethwen sighed as she closed her eyes. It seemed as though her and Boromir's child was draining her energy, and if her and Gelsey's calculations were right she was nearing fifteen weeks along, and the small mound that was present gave away that she was with child. She put her hand over the small mound and opened her eyes as she looked out the window of her chamber it was the eve of October twenty-fourth and she figured that Boromir should have made it to Rivendell by now, and she hoped he was safe. As she thought of him, a small flutter in her stomach made her smile and she looked down at her hand.

She started to feel the slight movements of their baby the day before and it was a strange but wonderful feeling. Ellethwen looked out the window once more and found herself wondering just what Boromir was doing that moment, and when he would return to her.

* * *

Boromir walked through the quiet open corridors of Rivendell. The city was beautiful, and earlier out of the corner of his eye he had seen a woman with long dark hair moving gracefully and he through for a second that it was Ellethwen, but when he had turned and looked at the woman fully, it was not.

He came upon an area with the painting of Isildur cutting the One Ring from Sauron's hand and he looked at it amazed. He sensed someone else in the area with him and looked over his left shoulder to see a man with long dark hair reading a book.

"You are no elf," Boromir said as he turned to face the man. The man lowered his book and bowed his head.

"The Men of the South are welcomed here," the man said. Boromir nodded.

"Who are you?" The man regarded him for a moment and put his book in his lap.

"I am a friend to Gandalf the Grey," the man said avoiding Boromir's question directly. Boromir nodded and stepped away from the wall.

"Then we are here on a common purpose," Boromir paused and smiled at the man, "friend." He looked away from the man and at a shine of a woman. The statue held a tray where on top of a silken cloth rested broken pieces of a blade, a blade that Boromir knew the history of very well. He picked up the hilt of the sword and looked at the jagged blade. "The shards of Narsil! The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand!" he said quietly to himself, slightly amazed. He ran his finger along the blade and jumped slightly as pain filled his finger. He looked at it surprised to see blood there. "It's still sharp." He looked to the other man who looked at him curiously. Boromir sighed. "But no more than a broken heirloom," he said as he carelessly put the sword back onto the tray only to have it clatter to the ground. He turned but stopped.

Boromir could hear Ellethwen's voice telling him to pick up the blade and return it too its rightful place, but the stranger made him uneasy and he moved away quickly without looking back.

* * *

Ellethwen laughed as she helped Brengol tend to the horses, Éowyn did not require her for much anymore and so Ellethwen tended to help the others with the other chores of the city. The old man looked at her from over the top of Éowyn's horse as they both brushed the brown steed. "I've noticed you seem different, Ellethwen," Brengol said and Ellethwen looked at him. "Ever since that man came, you seem happier." Ellethwen smiled.

"I have my reasons, Brengol, for that man is now my husband," she said and Brengol looked at her surprised. "He was a man of Gondor, a man that I loved and he loved me in return before I left Gondor. He promised me he would come for me and marry me one day, and he held true to that promise." Brengol smiled and nodded his head.

"Very well indeed," he said with a slight laugh. "And here most of us that you were a spinster." Ellethwen laughed.

"No not a spinster, just a woman that was waiting for her love and he came." Brengol smiled and nodded his head.

"All right, enough chatting, much to do today," he said before he picked up the bucket of feed and moved from the stall. Ellethwen smiled and shook her head. Brengol was still a mystery to her, but he was a kind man, strange, but kind all the same.

* * *

Boromir sat in between other men he did not know, but among the council sat elves, Mithrandir, dwarves, and a small child, but when Boromir looked at the child more closely he saw that he was no child. Elrond stood and all eyes turned to the elf.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom," Elrond said and Boromir's heart felt heavy as he once again twirled the ring on his left ring finger. Elrond gestured to the pedestal before him and looked to the small man that sat next to Mithrandir. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." The man stood and slowly walked over to the pedestal where he sat a gold ring upon it. A voice filled Boromir's ears as he looked at it and he brought his hand to his face and rubbed his chin.

"So it is true," he said quietly. The hiss like voice spoke slowly to him, and talked of things he had longed wanted. The restoration of Gondor and Minas Tirith, but what frightened him was another voice, one he knew all to well.

"_I love you," _Ellethwen's voice overpowered the voice of the Ring.

"_And I you, more than anything or anyone I have loved before,"_ he heard his own voice say the words he said to her.

"_More than the White City?"_ Ellethwen had asked, with such a fear in her tone that he cared more for Gondor than her.

"_More than the White City, more than all of Gondor, and I will return to you, Ellethwen."_ Boromir closed his eyes and shook his head. The hissing voice called once more and he opened his eyes as he slowly stood. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" he asked. He started to pace. Part of him knew that what he was saying wasn't true, but another part was winning out. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"_That is not what you want. If it is, my love, you will be taken from me,"_ Ellethwen's voice echoed but he ignored it.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," the man from the night before said. Boromir looked at him with accusation in his eyes.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked sharply. Suddenly, an elf that was seated, not far from where Boromir stood, stood from his seat.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," the elf said and Boromir looked at the ranger with surprise.

"Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," the elf said.

"Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorn said and the elf slowly sat down. Boromir looked to Aragorn with distain.

"_What he said is true; you can feel it can't you?"_ Ellethwen's voice told him calmly. _"He is our king."_ Boromir scoffed and shook his head.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," Boromir said before he sat down but, he knew what he said was not true.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Mithrandir said and Boromir sighed.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Lord Elrond said. Boromir shook his head but a part of him knew it had to be.

* * *

"You're dresses are too tight now," Éowyn said as she smoothed her hand over the small mound of Ellethwen's stomach.

"I know," Ellethwen said with a smile. "I have a few dresses with a lose waists so, I believe I must start wearing those." Éowyn nodded as she stepped away and put another log on the fire.

"It's chilly already and it's only the third of November," Éowyn said and Ellethwen toyed with the ring on her finger.

"Yes, and no word from Boromir," Ellethwen said with a sigh. Éowyn turned and looked at her friend with a sad smile.

"I am sure he is fine," Éowyn said.

"I hope so, I really hope so," she said quietly before she walked over to the window and looked out across the plains as her hand instantly moved to the fluttering in her stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to those that reviewed and thank you to all of you for reading! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 15: Time Passes Part II**

Boromir sighed as he looked out over Rivendell. He once again found himself twirling the ring on his finger, a habit he was now doing unconsciously. He had agreed to join a fellowship to destroy the one ring, the ring his father wanted him to bring back. However, part of him knew that no one could wield it, just as those that sat in the council had said. He found it funny that the voice of reason seemed to sound an awful like his wife. Once again, his thoughts were drawn to her. He wondered what she was doing and if she was well.

"You seem lost," a soft voice said from behind him and he startled before he turned and looked at a female elf. She was beautiful, but to him not as beautiful as his wife. Her hair was long and dark and her eyes were similar to Ellethwen's eyes were greyer, and reminded him of the sky as a storm rolled in.

"Not lost, my lady," he said as he fully turned to look at her, "just thinking he finished."

"Of what if you don't mind my asking." Boromir smiled and lowered his hands.

"I do not mind, and of whom should be your question," he said and the female elf smiled. "I think of my wife, that I left only a week after our union." The elf's smile turned sad.

"I am sorry your union was cut so short," she said and Boromir shook his head.

"We knew we would not be together long after our union, and enjoyed every minute we had together." She nodded and walked towards the balcony that he leaned against.

"You must miss her and she you." Boromir sighed. She had no idea how much he missed her.

"I do, and there is no doubt in my mind that she longs for me."

"You will see her again," she said with certainty and Boromir sighed once again. "You doubt it?" He shook his head and looked out over the city.

"I do not know," he said and the elf smiled.

"Don't," was all she said before she walked away leaving him confused and watching after her.

"I see the Evenstar has left you baffled," came an elder and deep voice behind him. He turned and saw Gandalf smiling at him. Boromir chuckled, it seemed as though everyone was stumbling upon him that night.

"Indeed," Boromir said.

"How was Ellethwen when you left her?" the old wizard asked.

"Saddened, but well," he said as he once again leaned against the railing. "I wish I would have brought her with me," he said quietly.

"You wish for her to have made the hard journey, and only to watch you leave her again?" Gandalf asked and Boromir looked to him.

"No, but for her to see this city. I know she has seen nothing grander for she had never been outside Minas Tirith before she traveled to Rohan, and you know as well as I that the White City is not as it once was." Gandalf nodded. "I worry for her."

"Something tells me, she's fine and I do not doubt Theodred or Éomer. They will not let anything happen to her or Théoden's niece." Boromir nodded and sighed once again as he looked out over the city. In a month they would be leaving, and he knew it would be some time before he would see Ellethwen again.

* * *

The end of November came and Ellethwen found herself laying awake in her bed. Her stomach had grown considerably and now it was obvious to all that looked at her that she was pregnant. She put her hand on her stomach as she laid on her side. The baby insisted on keeping her up for most of the night and he or she turned and moved about. After a little while she sighed and sat up slowly. She walked over to the small fire and stoked it to spread more warmth through her room. The winter was mild so far and not too cold. Once she was done, she sat down in her chair near the fire and pulled her shawl around her as she sat. Ellethwen turned the ring on her finger and watched the dancing flames.

"Oh, Boromir, I wish you would send word to me, and let me know you are well," she said to the fire. "I wish I knew where you were so I could send word to you, and let you know of our child." She sighed and laid her head against the tall back of the chair and soon she found herself being lulled to sleep by the burning embers.

* * *

"Come, let me show you the proper way to handle a sword," Boromir said to Merry and Pippin as they too a break for a quick lunch and rest at the base of the Misty Mountains. Merry ate an apple as they spared, and to Boromir's surprise they could handle the sword. Not with great skill, but with enough. "Two, one, five. Good. Very good," Boromir said with a smile.

"Move your feet!" Aragorn said as encouragement to the hobbits who then began to move about Boromir.

"You look good, Pippin!" Merry said and Pippin beamed as he countered Boromir's light swing.

"Thanks!" Pippin said and Boromir smiled.

"Faster!" Boromir said and he began to quicken his strikes with Pippin. "Come on. Good." As they spared Boromir accidentally nicked Pippin's hand.

"Aah!" Pippin exclaimed dropping his sword and Boromir gasped slightly.

"Sorry!" Boromir said as he lowered his sword. Pippin kicked Boromir in the shin and he winced in pain. "Aah!" Boromir said as he stumbled back.

"Get him!" Merry cried and the two hobbits tackled the much larger man to the ground. Boromir dropped his sword and laughed as he mock fought with the hobbits.

"For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down! Merry!" Pippin shouted. Boromir counted to laugh as he wrestled with them and he found himself wondering if he were to reunite with Ellethwen, and if they were to ever have children, that he would teach his sons just as he was the hobbits.

"Gentlemen, that's enough," Aragorn said as he stood and put a hand on each hobbit's shoulder only to have them move and pull his feet out from under him and he went crashing to the ground. "Oof!" Aragorn said and the hobbits laughed before they returned to mock fighting with Boromir.

"You've got my arm…you've got my arm," Pippin said, however, soon there fun was cut short by Sam's concern filled question.

"What is that?" Sam asked and the two men and hobbits slowly got to their feet and looked to the South.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud," Gimli said but Boromir frowned as he put his hands on Merry and Pippin's shoulders.

"It's moving fast…against the wind," Boromir said and Legolas stiffened.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted and everyone moved quickly to douse the fire and hide their belongings.

"Hurry!" Boromir shouted as he tucked Merry and Pippin under a section of brush before he tucked himself away and the black mass of birds flew around them. For a second Boromir said a silent prayer that if they were spotted the battle ahead would not claim his life as he did not wish to make Ellethwen a widow so soon.

* * *

Ellethwen sat mending a dress that she had burned slightly while stoking the fire in the main hall. It was early morning on January fourteenth and before Theodred left for his patrol near the Westfold, he ordered her to relinquish her duties, as Gelsey told him she was putting strain on the baby from too much activity. With him being away Ellethwen knew she could easily continue her chores, but she wouldn't dare do so under Éowyn's watch. Even though the woman was much younger her temper far surpassed Elelthwen's and if she had to there was little doubt that she would lock Ellethwen away just so she would do nothing.

The sun filtered in through the shutters of the window in her room. It was too chilly to open it but the light that danced on the stone floor made her smile. She put down her sewing and rested her hand and the large round mass that was her stomach and she smiled. Three more months. Three more months and she would be a mother, and wherever he was, Boromir would be a father. Her chamber door opened and she looked up.

"How are you fairing?" Éowyn asked as she came in with tea and portage for two. Ellethwen smiled.

"Fine and you?" she asked as the shield maiden came in and sat the tray on the small table next to Ellethwen chair before she sat down on the rug and picked up a bowl.

"I'm all right," Éowyn said quietly as she handed the bowl to Ellethwen. The pregnant woman sat her sewing down to the side and took the bowl.

"How does the king fair?" she asked as she took a spoon and began to eat. Éowyn sighed and took her own bowl.

"I don't know what's wrong with him Ellethwen, the healers don't know either," she said as she stirred her portage.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Éowyn," Ellethwen said as she rested her bowl against her stomach. Éowyn looked up and nodded but her frown was gone when she looked at Ellethwen's stomach.

"What's it like?" Éowyn asked and Ellethwen smiled as she flattened her hand against her stomach only to have the baby kick. She laughed softly and took her hand off her stomach.

"Give me your hand," Ellethwen said quickly and Éowyn held out her hand and Ellethwen took it and pressed the other woman's palm flat to her stomach where the baby once again kicked. Ellethwen laughed and Éowyn followed suit. "It's indescribable, really," she said after a moment and Éowyn pulled her hand away. "Although, Gelsey has told me that towards the end you cannot wait to give birth, that you become tired of being pregnant. However, right now it's still amazing." Éowyn smiled and nodded.

"I wish we knew where Lord Boromir was, so you could send word to him." Ellethwen nodded.

"As do I," Ellethwen said sadly as she stirred her portage. "But, he'll come back soon," she said more to try and convince herself than Éowyn. The younger woman nodded her head and sighed before they finished their breakfast and tea in a comfortable silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey all thanks for reading and thank you for your reviews! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 16: A Battle Begins**

They climbed up to the pass and as the snow deepened all but Legolas seemed to have difficulty trudging through the snow. Suddenly, Frodo tumbled down the hill, but was stopped and helped by Aragorn who had taken the rear of the party. Boromir turned to see if he could be of any aid when a flash of gold caught his eye in the snow. He looked down on it and once again heard the hissing voice make the promises to save Gondor to save his people from their doomed fate. He leaned down and picked up the shining gold from the ground by the chain it hung on.

"_You know the voice gives you false promises,"_ came Ellethwen's voice. _"You know the ring will not give you what you want. It only wishes to take you from me and if you listen to it, it will take you, my love."_ There was pain in her voice and he frowned as he looked at the ring.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing," Boromir said quietly. He found himself having the urge to touch it and he was ready to raise his hand when Ellethwen's voice sounded once more.

"_No, do don't do that, Boromir," _she said quickly. _"Please, fight its lies. You must not give in to it. Think not of its promises to you for the White City or Gondor. It only wants to bring it to ruin. Think of me and our future. Think of our child."_ He faltered then and shook his head clear before he handed the ring back to the ring bearer quickly.

"Do your best to keep that away," he said gently. "It's too dark a power," he finished in a whisper and Frodo and Aragorn both looked at him confused and surprised. Boromir turned and adjusted his shield on his back before he trudged up the snow once more. However, his thoughts were far from the deep snow or the high mountain pass they had yet to reach but of the last words Ellethwen's voice had said to him. _"Think of our child,"_ he thought to himself as he walked and he wondered if in fact Ellethwen was with child, or if it was his imagination creating thoughts to keep his mind free of the darkness that threatened it.

* * *

Éowyn walked down the corridor with Ellethwen. The two were going to go outside. Despite the mid-winter weather it was a warm day for the time of year and they were well wrapped in their heavy cloaks. Underneath her cloak, Ellethwen rested her hand on her stomach and sighed. "What is it?" Éowyn asked and Ellethwen looked at Éowyn.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "I have this feeling that something is happening."

"Here?" the shield maiden asked and Ellethwen shook her head.

"No," she sighed again as the cool breeze hit their faces as they stepped outside. "But I feel that something is happening with Boromir, that he is going into danger. I don't know why, but I cannot shake the feeling," she said softly and Éowyn put her hand on the slightly shorter woman's shoulder.

"Lord Boromir is a strong warrior; he's faced many battles and lived to tell a tale. I'm sure he'll be fine," Éowyn reassured her friend as she lowered her hand and they walked down the stairs. Ellethwen only nodded, but she couldn't shake the feeling of Boromir facing something terrible.

* * *

After their attempt to take the pass failed, they turned back and had begun a journey through the mines of Moria; one Boromir did not want to take. They had spent what seemed like eternity in the dark. Boromir followed the others as they chased after Gimli who had run for a room that provided the first natural light they had seen in over two days. He entered the room and stopped next to Legolas as Gimli kneeled next to a tomb and said something quietly. "'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria'," Gandalf read. "He is dead then. It's as I feared." He finished and Gimli said a prayer for his fallen cousin.

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" Legolas said quietly to Aragorn but Boromir looked at him and then ahead. He knew something was coming. So far their only battle had been the wargs near the forest and if his estimation was right there would be many more.

"'They have taken the bridge…and the second hall'," Gandalf read from the book he had picked up. Boromir sighed and shook his head as he watched the wizard. "'We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes'," Gandalf continued to read. "'Drums...drums…in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…They are coming!'" he finished quietly. Suddenly a loud noise broke out and all eyes turned to Pippin who had knocked a dwarf corpse down a well shaft the noised echoed for eternity before silence fell. All held their breath in wait for any sign of anything coming there way. When nothing sounded, Boromir let out a heavy breath. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf shouted as he slammed the book shut and walked over to Pippin and took his hat and staff.

Gandalf turned away and the sound they did not want to hear suddenly echoed. Drums. Like a heartbeat the sounds get faster and louder. They got closer and terror slowly took hold of them all.

"Frodo!" Sam said quickly and all looked to the small hobbits to see Frodo pull Sting from its holster and all their eyes saw the blue glow to the old sword.

"Orcs!" Legolas hissed and Boromir moved quickly to the door, to see just how close the orcs were. As he looked into the darkness the sound of hissing arrows met his ears and he jerked his head back to see two arrows strike the door in front of his face. He looked off into the darkness and saw the mass moving closer and a large form being dragged along. He shook his head and stepped back and closed the door.

"Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted to the hobbits as he tossed his torch aside and helped Boromir with the doors.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir said dryly to Aragorn who looked at him with a sigh as Legolas tossed them axes that the two men used to brace the door with. The two men moved away and joined the others as they all readied their weapons.

"Aarrgghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli shouted as he jumped on top of Balin's tomb and adjusted his grip on his axe. Boromir drew his sword and pulled forth his shield. He was ready, and he would not go down easy if at all.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I do hope you all like this chapter. Thank you for reading and thank you for your reviews! As always, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Elvin City**

Boromir ran from the mines, carrying a distraught Frodo. Once the party was outside he sat the small hobbit down and Frodo slowly walked away. Boromir looked off into the distance and trying his best to catch his breath, all the while trying to control his grief over the loss of his friend. Gandalf fell into shadow, taken by a Balrog. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The battle had been hard, and they were lucky to have lived, but the loss of Gandalf was heavy on the company. Gimli growled and Boromir opened his eyes to see Gimli start to go towards the cave once more. Boromir reached quickly and restrained the grieving dwarf as best he could.

Soon, the dwarf stilled and the weeping of the hobbits echoed off the rocks. "Legolas get them up," Aragorn said as he sheathed his sword. Boromir looked at him pleadingly trying to keep his own grief at bay.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake," Boromir said and Aragorn looked to him.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up," Aragorn said. Boromir knew he was right, but the hobbits seemed broken. He moved over and helped Legolas get Merry and Pippin up. Pippin sniffed loudly and looked up at him as he helped him stand. Boromir sighed and put his hand on the youngest hobbit's shoulder.

"It'll be alright Pippin," Boromir reassured him, even though he was not certain of that himself. Pippin nodded and soon, the party moved on following Aragorn to Lothlorien, all the while Boromir's mind was racing. If it hadn't been for Aragorn throwing one of his knives at an orc in Balin's tomb he would be dead. He would have left Ellethwen a widow, and if she was with child as his mind kept telling him, he would have left her alone with a child to raise on her own. He owed his life to Aragorn, and somehow he would repay him.

* * *

Ellethwen sat in room once again. She felt no comfort now in the hall, and the only safe haven she found was her chamber. Grima, the king's advisor, seemed different. The long looks he gave to Éowyn unsettled both Ellethwen and the woman the looks were intended for. There was a shadow to him, and he frightened Ellethwen, but Éowyn was stronger than Ellethwen for the young woman had a stronger spirit, while Ellethwen was timid and withdrawn.

She sighed as she stitched a small gown for her baby to wear once he was born. She did not know what she was to have, but the week before during one of her many conversations with Éowyn she found herself calling her child a he. So, she assumed that she was to have a son. A happiness filled her at the thought. She would give Boromir a son as a first born and her heart swelled as she rested her hand on her stomach, her sewing forgotten as she sat it on the table next to her. Tears came to her eyes as she slid her hand down her stomach. She closed her eyes and two tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I wish your father knew of you, I wish he would know so he would return to me, to us," she said gently as she opened her eyes and looked at her stomach. "I worry for him. It has been nearly seven months since our parting and I have not heard from him, but I would know if he was dead. I would sense it, but I don't." She looked up and rested her head against the back of the chair. She raised her other hand and wiped away her tears, trying to calm herself. Another thing she noticed was her emotions were wild and she would cry easily and without cause, but there was cause that time. Boromir was gone, he did not know of their child, and she didn't know when she would see him again.

* * *

The trees of Lothlorien were unlike any Boromir had ever seen and the day's long journey with the elves of Lothlorien as their guides seemed slow, but peace filled. However, as they stopped at the top of a hill, in the distance stood even larger trees in a cluster and Boromir's eyes widened. "Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light," Haldir, their guide and border guard of Lothlorien, said with a wistful smile on his face.

"Amazing," Boromir said under his breath and the group made their way towards the great city all the while Boromir's stomach in a knot at what laid ahead of them.

Once they entered the gates of the city, it seemed that time slowed till it was almost still. The city seemed to glow on its own accord but the sunlight could be seen peeking ever so gently through the thick tree tops. The trees themselves were wonders to Boromir's eyes. Their trunks were as large as the finest homes in all of Gondor, and they were taller than even the highest tower in Minas Tirith.

"Follow me," Haldir said as he led them to a staircase, one that seemed to never end. Thankfully Boromir was used to climbing and they did not affect him as much as they seemed to the hobbits. Soon they reached a balcony of sorts and on the balcony sat a large building above on another platform that was reached by another set of stairs, and Boromir's eyes widened even further when two glowing elves made their way down the stairs.

They were both tall and fair, but the female elf was beautiful beyond any other female elf he had ever seen, her hair the color of gold and piercing blue eyes. Boromir assumed them to be Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight there are here, yet nine there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" Celeborn asked and the company's eyes turned downward except for Aragorn who looked to the lady. "For I much desire to speak with him...I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," Galadriel said. "He has fallen into shadow," she finished sadly and Aragorn nodded his head. Boromir looked up at the pair, it was almost as if he could feel a great power emanating from the lady, but he was not sure.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth," Legolas said. The grief in Celeborn's face was evident as was the sorrow in Galadriel's eyes. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Galadriel looked to him.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin," Galadriel said as she looked to the dwarf. Her eyes then turned to Boromir who met her gaze. _"Your fate has changed,"_ her voice echoed in his mind and he frowned. _"The fall of Gondor at the hands of your father happens now as you stand before me, but your heart does not hold that above all any longer." _Boromir wanted to turn his eyes away but could not find the strength to do so. _"She gives you a reason to remain free of the dark power that pulls at your heart. There is another reason, one you know not yet for certain but hope . . . hope is a very powerful thing Boromir son of Denethor."_ Her voice left him and her eyes moved away from him and onto other members of the company. It seemed as though the conversation had continued outside of the Lady's words in his mind and Lord Celeborn stood looking at them grimly.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost," Celeborn said.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all," Galadriel said glancing at Boromir but he stood strong. "Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

With bows of their heads the company turned and was led away to the forest floor and to a area of trees where the roots grew from the ground and provided shelter for their sleep. The elves had given them soft sofas to sleep on under the trees and pillows to rest their weary heads.

Boromir moved to his resting place and sat his shield and pack down. For the first time in a long time he undid his belt that held his sword and rested it against his shield. The Elvin voices around him sang sadly and he did not need to ask what they sang for. The tone of their voices said it all to well. They sang for the fallen wizard. Boromir walked from his bed and sat on a tree root near a small stream that flowed through the city. He looked to the hobbits and then looked to Frodo who seemed even more lost then the rest of them. He sighed and looked away. He knew he could not do what the hobbit was doing. The ring was too powerful a thing.

It was true Boromir had felt the pull of the ring, but Ellethwen's words at their parting all those months ago and the words of her voice that sounded in his mind kept him from the dark madness that threatened to consume him. Her words kept him from the call of the ring. He wanted nothing more than to see Gondor restored to its former glory, but he would not lose the one thing he treasured more than his own life. He would not lose Ellethwen to the shadow that threatened the world around them. He would do all he could to see the ring destroyed, no matter what promise the small piece of gold made him. He would not heed its lies.

He would not give in, and he would see his wife again and maybe he would see his child, for the Lady Galadriel confirmed in his mind his suspicion. If Ellethwen indeed was with child, then he had two reasons to fight. He could not let himself find such happiness only to lose it to such a small thing.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey all, thank you for your reviews and thank you for taking the time to read. Please read the note at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 18: Lost?**

The child growing in Ellethwen seemed restless the last few weeks. It was the morning of February 25th and Ellethwen had not slept well if at all in three days. She walked from her room to the Golden Hall pacing slightly with her hand resting on her large stomach. She sighed quietly when she leaned against one of the pillars. Theoden sat on his throne, but he was nothing like he was. His hair was white and stringy, his face was wrinkled and looked weather worn, and his fingernails were long and a dark yellow. He was not the King Ellethwen knew and loved as a father, for he treated her as one of his own when she was but a servant in his house. "Ellethwen," a slimy voice said and she stood straight and turned behind her to see Grima standing there. "What has you from your room?" he asked as he stepped closer.

"I needed to walk, my lord," she said wanting to spit at the words 'my lord' as they left her lips.

"How do you fair?" he asked as he reached a hand for her stomach. Ellethwen recoiled and moved away from him quickly.

"I am fine," she said quickly and he glared at her. "I'm afraid my walk has tired me, excuse me." Ellethwen walked away as quickly as she could manage and down the corridor. However, as she walked she failed to see the sinister glare that was sent her way from the dark haired man.

Ellethwen closed her door tightly and rested her form against it. Her son was turning and kicking as she stood there and she rested her hand on her stomach.

"Please, my son," she whispered as she closed her eyes. "Please rest. I am too weary to even hold my own anymore against a man whose mind is taken by the shadow." She opened her eyes and rested her head against the wood. "I can sense that he is lost to it. The shadow has promised him something that he desires what it is I can only guess, but all is not well in Rohan." She looked down at her stomach as she rubbed her hand across it. "I wish not for you to be born during such dark times. I wish your father were here," tears fell from her eyes as she talked to her child. "I wish that I had Éowyn to talk to, but she is too busy with duties beyond my aid. I wish that whatever threatens us is banished. I cannot find everything I wanted just to lose it all."

* * *

Boromir climbed from his boat he paddled with Merry and Pippin. The month they spent in Lothlorien was peaceful and his heart felt much lighter, surprisingly unlike any other time since Ellethwen was forced away from him. Their week on the river had all but been uneventful except for their challenge of orc arrows just hours before. Thankfully, all their company had gone uninjured.

He pulled his boat ashore and watched as the hobbits built a small fire to fix their meal. The falls were just south of them, now they had a choice to make. Go east through Rohan towards Minas Tirith, or go east towards Mordor.

"We shall rest the night but at the dawn our path must be decided," Aragorn said and all nodded. Boromir retrieved his bedroll and things from the boat. He made his bed near a tall tree with a large trunk and sat down upon his bedroll with a sigh. His arms ached from rowing, but other than that he was in good spirits despite their situation. As the days had continued he found his thoughts drawn to Ellethwen, and what the Lady of the Wood had said to him. He believed that Ellethwen was with child and that she would be due to give birth probably in mid April if his understanding of the length of women's pregnancy.

"Boromir, you seem lost," a voice said suddenly and the man looked up and saw Legolas looking at him curiously.

"Not lost, Legolas, I am just thinking," Boromir said. Legolas gestured to Boromir's left hand where the band of silver rested and that Boromir happened to be turning once again.

"Thinking of what? I notice when we rest that you often twirl that band around your finger," Legolas said.

"I think of my wife," Boromir said as he lowered his hands to his sides. Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"You did not tell us you were bound," Legolas said and Boromir stood with a shrug.

"It is of no importance," Boromir said slowly as he kneeled down and opened his pack and Legolas shook his head.

"What is she like?" Legolas asked and Boromir looked up at him. Boromir stood and sighed. As he looked up at the night sky, a small smile came upon his lips as he thought of Ellethwen, and the chance to share what he saw in her with someone for the first time since he spoke of her to Faramir when he first began to court her.

"Her hair is the color of night, dark and soft as an evening breeze. Her eyes are the color of the sky as it turns grey before a spring rain, and her smile brightens the room beyond that of the sun," he said. Legolas smiled and Boromir turned his eyes to Legolas and cleared his throat before he blushed slightly. "I should not have said anything. Now is not the time to dwell on such things," he said quickly before he kneeled down and began to go through his pack for his water skin. A hand on his shoulder made him look up.

"She sounds beautiful, and she must be very special to have captured a warrior's heart as she has," Legolas said. "And now is the time to think of such things for they will keep you fighting, and help you keep your strength." Legolas removed his hand and gave the man a smile before he moved to the area he had laid his own pack and bed roll. Boromir sighed but smiled as he pulled his water skin from his pack. Legolas turned and looked at the man and he called out. "What is her name?" Boromir looked up at him before he glanced to the company to find the hobbits talking, Gimli snoozing, and Aragorn looking off towards the Eastern shore while he smoked his pipe. Boromir looked to Legolas again and took a breath.

"Ellethwen, her name is Ellethwen," he said and Legolas raised an eyebrow, but only smiled and nodded his head before he sat down on his bedroll and leaned against a tree. Boromir sighed and returned to his bedroll. His thoughts moved once again to Ellethwen and if and when he would return to her.

* * *

The sunlight filtered in through Ellethwen's window and she sighed as she slowly opened her eyes. She had managed to get some sleep that night, but it was fitful and she gained very little rest from it. Her dreams were plagued with images of Boromir fighting horrid orcs and larger creatures she had never seen before. She closed her eyes and raised her hand to her forehead when her child once again decided to thrash about. There was a knock on her door and Ellethwen lowered her hand. "Who is it?" she called.

"Ellethwen, it's Éowyn," came a muffled voice. Ellethwen stood as quickly as she could manage and walked over to the door. She unbolted it and opened the door to see a just as tired Éowyn standing there. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she walked into the room. Ellethwen closed the door.

"Tired, but you look just as I feel," Ellethwen said. Éowyn smiled and nodded her head.

"There is much for me to do," Éowyn said as she sat down in Ellethwen's chair. Ellethwen sat down ungracefully onto her bed with her hand resting on her stomach.

"My dreams have plagued me and this child will not be still. He has not rested in nearly four days and when he does it is for only minutes at a time," Ellethwen said. Éowyn sighed and nodded her head.

"My dreams are not much better, and with Uncle's health failing and Éomer and Theoden patrolling the lands, it seems as though much weighs upon me." Ellethwen reached her hand out and Éowyn took it quickly. Ellethwen squeezed her hand and gave her a smile.

"I wish I could help, but my position allows me little knowledge of how to run a kingdom," Ellethwen laughed as she spoke and Éowyn smiled. "I am certain that this land is in good hands." Éowyn had no duties to attend to that morning, so the two spent the morning talking and enjoying the company. It was nearing mid-day when Ellethwen felt a sharp pain in her chest and she gasped as she put her hand over her heart.

"Ellethwen?" Éowyn asked alarmed when she saw the pale color Ellethwen's face took on. There was a deep pain in her chest and the baby moved and twisted about violently. Ellethwen closed her hands as she gathered her dress her hand over her heart. "Ellethwen, are you alright?" she asked and Ellethwen opened her eyes and drew a ragged breath as her blue-grey eyes met Éowyn's worried filled blue ones.

"I don't know, but something's wrong." Ellethwen took a deep breath and looked out the window. "Boromir's in grave danger," she whispered and then looked at Éowyn as tears filled her eyes. "Something is happening, he's in danger." Panic filled her but Éowyn put her arms around Ellethwen and embraced her.

"It's alright," she whispered and Ellethwen threw her arms around Éowyn and let her fear filled tears fall and quiet sobs left her lips.

"He's in danger, Éowyn, and I can't help him," she whispered between her tears and Éowyn smoothed her hair and whispered gentle words to her.

* * *

When Frodo had not returned after many hours, something wasn't right. He had gone off to think of the road they would take, but still had yet to return. All were uneasy and when Legolas felt a presence approaching he looked about the camp. "Frodo has not yet returned, something is certainly wrong," Legolas said and Boromir stood from the log he sat on near the water.

"Should we look for him?" Boromir asked and Aragorn nodded.

"We should-," Aragorn began but was interrupted when loud growls echoed off the trees.

"Frodo!" Merry, Pippin, and Sam called at once. Sam took off in one direction while Merry and Pippin in another. Aragorn followed Sam after sending Boromir after the two hobbits. Gimli and Legolas went in another direction to see if they could find Frodo before danger met him.

The growls grew louder as Boromir neared where he had last seen the hobbits and when he heard Pippin cry out he followed. He grabbed his horn and blew as loudly as he could before he leapt over trees and found the two hobbits doing their best to fight off the very large orcs that tried to capture them. Boromir sounded his horn again and again as he sliced through enemy after enemy. He neared the hobbits and tucked them away in bushes while he continued to fight. He sounded his horn again as more creatures came forth.

"Stay back!" he shouted to the hobbits as they made to come forward and fight along side him. Pippin looked up at the large orcs and frowned when he saw one, the largest he had yet seen draw back a large black arrow in a bow, pointing it at Boromir. Pippin gasped and shouted out.

"Boromir, they've got arrows!" he shouted and Boromir looked and saw the large orc release the arrow. Boromir dodge it just in time and it struck the dirt with a thud. He fought all the while watching the orc with the bow and dodging each arrow. An orc sword slid across his leg and he winced as he slayed the creature that wounded him. Another orc sliced his right arm, his fighting arm and he tossed his sword in his left hand and slayed that one down. He did not stop fighting, but when he heard the hobbits scream as they were taken he fell to his knees. He was tired and his sword was now broken as he sat in his hand. His breath was labored as he sat there. Boromir could only watch as the orc ran past him, except for the one with the bow. The creature stood before him and smiled as it drew one more black arrow pointing it directly at his heart.

"You die now," he snarled and Boromir made to slash at him with his broken sword when suddenly the orc was tackled by Aragorn. Boromir gasped and sighed as he watched his companion slay the large orc after a fierce and hard fight. The blood loss made him dizzy and he moved back to rest against a tree while Aragorn wiped his sword and moved quickly to him.

"Boromir," Aragorn said quickly and Boromir sighed.

"They took Merry and Pippin," Boromir said and Aragorn nodded. Boromir saw two of the man and he shook his head. Aragorn sighed and checked his wounds.

"You've lost a lot of blood, Boromir, but I will tend to you," Aragorn said quickly and Boromir felt the man move about him. "You will be fine." Aragorn's voice faded as Boromir's mind was slowly being taken blackness but he managed to whisper one final word before the darkness won.

"Ellethwen," he whispered and was lost to the world.

* * *

A/N: Hey, I'm not done yet, so, don't worry. I hope you liked this chapter, please let me know what you think! I'll do my best to update soon for you all. If not Thursday night then probably Friday. Thanks again! 


	19. Chapter 19

Please forgive me for not updating when I said I was going to, I was just too tired yesterday to finish this chapter. I do hope you like it, let me know! Oh, and please read the note at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Dare to Hope**

Days passed and Ellethwen's grieve only moved deeper. Éomer brought Theodred back from Fords of Isen, half dead and when she had gone to check on him, Éowyn kneeled next to Theodred's bed weeping. "Éowyn?" she asked and the young woman stood and looked at her friend. Tears came to Ellethwen's eyes when she saw the blue hue to the Prince's face and lips. Ellethwen walked over to Éowyn and hugged her tightly. "I am so sorry," Ellethwen said pushing her own grief away to console her friend. Éowyn sniffed and pulled back slightly.

"You should be resting," Éowyn said gently. "Go now, and rest, Ellethwen, you look so tired." Ellethwen shook her head. "Yes and no arguments. Theodred would have my head if I let you go against his last order." Her voice shook as she squeezed Ellethwen's hands.

"Where is your brother?" Ellethwen asked and Éowyn shook her head.

"I don't know," she said quietly and Ellethwen sighed.

"Let me sit with you and Theodred, you should not be alone." Éowyn sniffed and let her tears fall again before she hugged Ellethwen. Ellethwen closed her eyes and returned Éowyn's embrace until she felt a presence behind her. Ellethwen pulled away and turned slightly to see Grima standing there in the doorway. Ellethwen glared at him. "Now is not the time for your tongue Grima," she said. "The lady is grieving and must give her uncle the news of his son's passing. I suggest you take to your seat or tend to your duties." Grima glared at her.

"You have not place speaking to me in such a way," he sneered as she stepped closer. Ellethwen turned to face the man. If there was one thing that changed about her over the last twelve years it was that she was more confident and her spirit was stronger than it used to be. However, before the man could touch or speak to her, Éowyn spoke up from behind her.

"She does not speak for herself, she speaks for me," Éowyn said as she stepped around Ellethwen. "Take to your duties, Grima." Grima looked at Éowyn and then at Ellethwen with a glare before he swept away. Ellethwen looked to Éowyn. "I must speak with my uncle," she said slowly. Ellethwen nodded her head.

"I'll take care of him, Éowyn. I will see that he is given proper honor," she said gently. Éowyn sniffed away at her tears with a nod.

"Thank you," Éowyn whispered before she looked back at her cousin before she quickly left the room. Ellethwen sighed and walked over to Theodred's bed. She raised her hand to the Prince's forehead and pushed his hair from his face.

"Oh, Theodred, what is happening outside these fences?" she asked quietly. She took a slow deep breath and swallowed her tears. Now was the time to be strong. She had to for her child. She would wait for word on Boromir, if he was slain then she would carry on for their son. However, she dared to hope. She dared to hope that he would come back to her. "The darkness fills your father's hall, and now you are gone. But I will hope, I will hope for your safe passage to your forefather's hall, and I will hope that what you died for shall come to pass."

Ellethwen stood and sniffed loudly before she took a damp cloth and began to clean Theodred's face. If his father bothered to leave his throne to say his farewells she wanted Theodred to look as close to as he did in life as she could make him.

* * *

They had been running for three days. Boromir was tiring and his wounds were aching but they were nearing Rohan, and if their path would take them where he hoped then he would see Ellethwen, but first they had to find the hobbits. Aragorn bent down suddenly causing Boromir and Legolas to pause next to him. Gimli was lagging behind. "Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall," Aragorn said as he lifted a brooch from the ground. Boromir looked at his cloak realizing that the brooch Aragorn held must have come from one of the hobbits.

"They may yet be alive," Legolas said as he looked up.

"Less then a day ahead of us," Aragorn said as he stood. "Come!" he shouted before they took off in chance once again. Boromir winced with every step, and he was slowly as they neared a rocky area. "Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Boromir slowly joined Aragorn and Gimli as Legolas journeyed a head and stopped on top of a large boulder. "Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas shouted.

"Saruman," Boromir hissed feeling his vigor return. Aragorn looked to him and nodded before the four of them took off once again.

"Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe! Ho!" Gimli said behind Boromir after some distance. He too was thinking of the dwarf's words and repeating them in his head. He was used to running, but not as much as he had been and with his injuries.

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," Legolas said and Aragorn only nodded as he continued on.

They neared a tall hill the sound of many horses echo around them. Aragorn motioned them to stop and the four hid behind a large boulder. When they saw that it was the Riders of Rohan Aragorn stepped forward.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn yelled. Boromir and the others slowly stood and joined the man when they saw the leader raise his spear and the riders turned. Boromir furrowed his brow. He recognized the helm that rested on the head of the leader, and hope came to him. Soon they were surrounded by the men with spears pointed at them. Boromir raised his hands as he was unarmed but Aragorn did the same.

"What business does an Elf, two men and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" the leader shouted as he road his horse forward.

"We mean you no harm, Éomer son of Eomund," Boromir said and the dark eyes of Éomer looked to him. His eyes widened as he looked at the man.

"Lord Boromir?" he asked in disbelief. The spears were lifted and Éomer dismounted and removed his helm. "You're alive." Boromir nodded. Aragorn looked between the two men slightly confused. "What business do you have here?" Éomer asked as his eyes moved from Boromir to the others in his company.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king," Aragorn said introducing the others as seeing Boromir already knew the man.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin," Éomer said as he looked to the man.

"What has happened, Éomer?" Boromir asked quickly fearing for Ellethwen.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets," Éomer said. Boromir made fists. He had hoped Ellethwen would have been safe in Edoras, and yet he left her in the hands of a land that was slowly being taken by Saruman.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive," Aragorn said and Éomer nodded his head.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked quickly.

"They would be small – only children to your eyes," Boromir said.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," Éomer said as he pointed in the distance to the burning pile.

"Dead?" Gimli asked.

"I am sorry," Éomer said with a nod. Boromir sighed and closed his eyes before he stepped closer to Éomer.

"Éomer, what of Ellethwen? When you left the hall was she well?" Boromir asked quietly. Éomer sighed.

"I know not how she was through direct contact. Theodred was gravely injured and on the brink of death when I brought him to Edoras. I asked of her and Éowyn said she was grief stricken that she feared you dead, and with her condition I worry for her," Éomer said and Boromir frowned.

"Her condition?" he asked concerned and confused. Éomer sighed and glanced about before he met Boromir's gaze.

"She is with child, Boromir, and due soon," Éomer said quietly. Boromir's eyes widened and a very small chuckle escaped his lips but Éomer shook his head. "Her health has not been well, the last few months, and has been released of her duties until after the birth of your child." Boromir frowned again and nodded. Now he wanted nothing else than to go straight to Edoras, but his task at hand was more pressing. He would return to her soon. "Hasufel, Arod, Handar!" Éomer exclaimed and three horses were brought forward. He gave the reins to Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters," he said solemnly. He looked to Boromir and put his hand on Boromir's shoulder. "Éowyn is with Ellethwen, and she will let no harm come to her so do not worry." Boromir nodded slowly and Éomer lowered his hand and looked at Boromir's side.

"Where is your sword?" Éomer asked and Boromir sighed.

"It was broken during a battle with the Urks," Boromir said quietly. Éomer nodded and pulled a sword from the side of his horse and held the blade out to Boromir who looked at it with wide eyes.

"Ellethwen would have my head if she were to find out that I met you again and left you ride away unarmed," Éomer whispered. Boromir took the offered sword and bowed his head.

"Thank you," Boromir said before he sheathed the sword at his side, finding that the sword fit perfectly.

"Farewell," Éomer said as he put his helmet back on and mounted his horse. "We ride north!" he called to his men before the horses took off at breakneck speed.

Legolas looked to Boromir and the man's head hung and his eyes were closed. Aragorn and Gimli also looked to the man. Feeling the eyes of his company on him, Boromir opened his eyes and looked at them.

"We must look for the hobbits, we must not waiver," Boromir said. Aragorn furrowed his brow but nodded his head. Legolas helped Gimli on the back of Arod before he too mounted the horse and Aragorn stepped over to Boromir.

"How are your wounds?" Aragorn asked and Boromir met his eyes.

"Fine, riding shall do them well," Boromir said. "We should ride now." Aragorn nodded, but he could see the man's thoughts were elsewhere. However, he knew not where they were for certain, but he had an idea. Boromir and Aragorn mounted their horses and the four made their way to the burning smoke to find their friends and to take the next steps of their journey.

* * *

A/N: I'm taking a leap and going against cannon other than adding a tenth walker, which I've done. I couldn't get myself to take the story to the level I was planning to take it. I just couldn't tear them apart. I dohope you all liked this chapter, and I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. 


	20. Chapter 20

Hey all! Thank you for your reviews, and I'm sorry that it took me forever to update. I hope this chapter is worth the wait! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 20: Together Again**

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir rode to the burning pile and stopped their horses. They dismounted quickly and while Boromir, Legolas, and Aragorn stood back and surveyed the field, Gimli sifted through the smoldering pile to see if he could find any sign of the hobbits. He pulled back suddenly holding something in his hand. "It's one of their wee belts," Gimli said sadly. Boromir sighed and lowered his head. Legolas said a prayer for their fallen friends, and Aragorn kicked an Urk helmet and fell to his knees with a cry. Boromir looked to the man with a frown. It was his fault that they were taken, he wasn't strong enough in battle. "We failed them." Aragorn composed himself and looked to the side when a track caught his eye.

"A hobbit lay here, and the other," Aragorn said with concentration on his face. Boromir and the others moved closer to him as he looked at the track and followed it. "They crawled," he said as he stood from his crouching position. "Their hands were bound," he said as he moved more quickly along the trail. The others followed and hope came to Boromir and the others as they did so. He picked up a thick piece of rope. "Their bonds were cut." He looked about and followed the trial. "They ran over here. They were followed." The four started to run as Aragorn followed the trail. "The tracks lead away from the battle...," he trailed off as he stopped the others doing the same in a line as they looked up to the foreboding trees ahead of him, "and into Fangorn Forest," he finished.

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked. Boromir took a deep breath as he looked at the trees. There journey was going to take them there, but he did not know what awaited them now.

They moved into the forest and followed the hobbits' tracks as quickly as Aragorn could find them. He kneeled down near one of the larger trees and looked at the ground with a look of slight confusion on his face. "These are strange tracks," Aragorn said quietly. Boromir moved in between where Aragorn knelt and where Legolas stood. The forest was dark and stuffy.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli said gruffly.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory... and anger," Legolas said quietly. Boromir looked about and took a deep breath when the trees seemed moan quietly and move. Gimli raised his axe ready to attack whatever came at him. "The trees are speaking to each other!" Aragorn looked to the dwarf.

"Gimli!" he said in a whisper and Gimli looked at him. "Lower your axe," he finished as he motioned with his hand. Boromir and Legolas both looked to Gimli as he lowered his axe.

"They have feelings my friend. The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak," Legolas said with a small smile. Gimli scoffed and looked around.

"Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" Gimli asked. Boromir smiled and looked about the trees.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas!" Legolas said as he moved ahead quickly. Boromir frowned and followed Aragorn towards the elf with Gimli right behind him.

"Man cenich?" Aragorn asked in a whisper and Boromir sighed. He wished he knew elfish at that moment.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas said and Boromir put his hand on his sword as he slowly pulled the weapon from the sheath.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn said quietly. "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn glanced at Boromir and Gimli and the two nodded at him before they whirled around brandishing their weapons. As a white light blinded them Boromir and Aragorn dropped their swords. The hilts became hot like they were placed into a fire. Legolas' arrow was deflected and as Gimli threw his axe it shattered and flew away. Boromir groaned and shook out his hands before he raised his hand to his eyes to shield them from the light.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," the voice behind the light said. Boromir felt his throat tighten at the thoughts of the small hobbits being harmed.

"Where are they?" Boromir asked and it seemed as though the figure's head flickered towards him.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the voice asked. Aragorn took a half a step forward and shielded his eyes.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded. The light dimmed and the figure stepped forward moving their white staff to the side. The two men, elf, and dwarf gasped when Gandalf was revealed. "It cannot be."

"Forgive me," Legolas said quietly as he bowed. "I mistook you for Saruman." Gimli bowed as well. Boromir just looked on with shock.

"I am Saruman, or rather, Saruman as he should have been," Gandalf said.

"You fell," Boromir said and Gandalf smiled at him.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done," Gandalf said as he looked at him.

"Gandalf," Aragorn said as he stepped up to the wizard.

"Gandalf? Yes... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf," Gimli said and Boromir smiled.

"I am Gandalf the White, and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

* * *

Ellethwen walked out of the Great Hall and found Éowyn standing and looking out. Ellethwen made her way to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Ellethwen asked and Éowyn looked to her with saddened eyes. She lowered her hand and frowned. "Grima?" she asked and Éowyn sighed and nodded before she turned from Ellethwen. Ellethwen followed her eyes to see four horses charging their way up the plains. "Let's go inside. There are things to be done." Éowyn nodded and followed Ellethwen inside. The two women made their way down the corridor to Thedored's chamber. They would be having his funeral the following morning, and there were final preparations to be made.

* * *

Boromir trotted his horse behind Aragorn and in front of Legolas and Gimli. Edoras was not as he remembered it. The people were looking at them oddly, and few looked at him with recognition. He dismounted and patted the horse's neck and followed the others up the steps towards the Golden Hall, but they were stopped by many guards, one Boromir knew as Hama. The man's eyes widened but a smile creped across his face before he pushed it aside and looked to Gandalf.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue," Hama finished his words with slight venom in them. Boromir furrowed his brow. He remembered Grima; there was something about the man that was not quiet right. Gandalf nodded at the others. Boromir gave up his sword and the others gave up their weapons. "Your staff," Hama said as he gestured to Gandalf's staff.

"Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf asked as he looked at Hama innocently. Hama hesitated for a moment before he nodded and turned leading the group into the hall. Boromir took a deep breath when the coldness of the hall rushed around him. It was definitely not the same place he had left that summer. His eyes scanned the many faces in the hall, but did not find the blue-grey eyes he was searching for. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King."

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir fell back a bit and looked at the group of men that watched them with heated gazes. Boromir felt his stomach tighten. These were the people he left Ellethwen with? Darkness had taken over Rohan, and he left her right in their hands.

"Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" came a strangled and old sounding voice. Boromir looked ahead and saw an old and weary man sitting on the throne with a slimy black haired man sitting next to him. King Theoden and Grima, but Theoden looked much different than he had remembered him being.

"A just question, my liege," Grima said as he stood and moved to stand in front of Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." Gandalf glared at the man.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf said before he moved his staff against Grima. The man coiled back and winced.

"His staff," he said quietly. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Men moved quickly to descend on Gandalf but the other four moved quickly and a fight broke out. Boromir winced when one man's blow connected with the wound on his stomach but he countered him easily. Soon the men that attacked them laid unconscious on the floor.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows," Gandalf said. Grima tried to crawl away unnoticed, but Gimli caught him and pressed his heavy booted foot on his chest.

"I would stay still, if I were you," Gimli growled.

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell," Gandalf said as he raised his hand and closed his eyes. When nothing happened Theoden began to laugh, an evil and menacing laugh.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," Theoden said, but his voice was different. Gandalf threw back the grey cloak that covered him and a bright light filled the dark hall. Theoden let out a surprised cry and pushed back in his chair.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf said as he pointed his staff at Theoden. Footsteps running caught Aragorn's ears. He looked down the corridor and saw a blonde haired woman dressed in white. She gasped and made to run to the throne, but he caught her.

"Wait," he told her quietly. Boromir saw Éowyn and his eyes immediately moved to the doorway to the corridor she had come from. A minute later Ellethwen emerged. Boromir's eyes widened when he saw the large round bump that was her stomach. She did her best to hide it in the layered dark green dress she wore, but it was obvious to all who looked at her that she was with child. Her cheeks were flushed from her little exertion and her eyes were glued to where Éowyn stood and where the king sat. She moved further into the hall and rested against one of the pillars with her hand on her stomach watching over the scene in confusion. He wanted to move to her, but he knew he had to wait.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf said firmly returning Boromir's attention ahead.

"Rohan is mine!" came a voice that was not that of the king.

"Be gone!" Gandalf shouted and the king flew back in his chair before he slumped forward. Éowyn worked free from Aragorn and ran to Theoden before he collapsed. Ellethwen moved forward and her eyes widened as the king transformed before all their eyes.

"I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn," Theoden said with a smile. Éowyn looked happily at her uncle with tears in her eyes. Theoden looked up and Ellethwen caught his attention and his eyes widened. She looked at him with a teary eyed smile and Theoden laughed softly before he looked around him. "Gandalf?" Theoden asked in surprise.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said with a nod. Theoden slowly stood from the throne and looked about him.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," he said as he scanned the room.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword," Gandalf said. Hama brought forth Théoden's sword and the man grasped the hilt and pulled it from its sheath. The king took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he looked at Grima with a sneer.

Hama and Gamling grasped the man in question and dragged him away. Ellethwen frowned and turned to watch them take the man from the hall when her heart felt as though it had stopped. Standing not ten feet from her was Boromir looking at her with a love and worry filled gaze. She found she could not move. She was stuck, rooted to the floor. The pair were oblivious to the commotion outside as Boromir slowly made his way over to her. Boromir stopped right in front of her.

"You're alive," she whispered with tears in her eyes. She dared not blink for fear that if she did he would disappear. His left hand reached out and tentatively touched her stomach. The warmth of his hand seeped into the fabric of her dress and she gasped. She stepped forward and raised her hand to his cheek, letting her tears fall. "You're alive," she said again with a slight laugh.

Boromir smiled down at her, tears in his own eyes as he looked down at her. She was so beautiful, it was as though he had forgotten just how beautiful she was. Her blue-grey eyes sparkled and her color no longer seemed pale, she now seemed to glow just as any woman with child would.

"I am alive," he whispered and moved his head slightly into her hand and closed his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and moved his hand from her stomach to her face and ran his soiled calloused hands over her cheek. "I am alive, and you are with child." Ellethwen smiled and nodded.

"How could you tell?" she asked and Boromir chuckled. It was as if there was no darkness threatening them. The world was well and they could be free and happy without fear.

"I don't know," he said softly as he fingered her long hair.

"Kiss me," she practically begged in a whisper and Boromir sighed before he leaned in and claimed her lips gently. Ellethwen sighed softly against his lips and pulled him as close as she could get him. They pulled away after a moment and Boromir took a deep breath taking in her soft scent. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him both failing to see the group that watched them, some with confusion on their faces, others with small smiles knowing that even though tragedy would come the following day there was at least some happiness, for a moment anyway.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey all! Thank you for reading and thank you for your reviews as I have said thousands and thousands of time, they mean the world! Let me know about this chapter, I'm not so sure it's any good. I've had the idea for this chapter cooking in my mind for a while and I don't know if it came out right. Let me know! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 21: Discussions and Rest**

"Ellethwen, please explain," Théoden's voice echoed in the hall. The woman jumped slightly and Boromir turned taking her hand into his and securing it in his elbow. The King of Rohan stepped closer to her and she gave him a nervous smile.

"Forgive me, my lord," Ellethwen said quickly. "I know you have not met my husband." Théoden's brow furrowed and looked to the travel worn Boromir.

"Husband?" Theoden asked and Boromir nodded.

"Aye, my lord," Ellethwen said causing Theoden to turn his attention to her once more. "We were wed in mid-July." Theoden looked to Boromir and Boromir bowed his head slightly.

"I am Boromir son of Denethor, Theoden King," Boromir said as he straightened his head. "Ellethwen was my betrothed when she was unjustly exiled from Gondor on my father's command. It took me twelve years, but I came for her and your son confirmed our union in this very hall before I once again was forced to leave her on a pressing journey." Theoden nodded, knowing Denethor and most of Ellethwen's tale. She had failed to mention the lord she had fallen for was the steward's son.

"After my dreams began to darken, was when you were untied," Theoden whispered and Ellethwen nodded as she pulled away from Boromir and slowly walked to the king. It was then that Boromir noticed she waddled slightly; much like a goose would when it walked on land. She held out her hand to him. Theoden looked at her hand before he met her eyes and slowly took it. She looked at him sadly and Theoden sighed. "I know of Theodred," he told her quietly. Ellethwen sniffed and nodded her head. He squeezed her hand.

"I am sorry, my lord," she whispered as she bowed her head. Theoden let go of her hand and moved it to rest over her stomach. She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Keep your child close, Ellethwen," he told her sadly and so quietly Ellethwen knew no other had heard. Ellethwen nodded her head as his hand slipped away and he walked down the corridor towards Theodred's chamber.

Ellethwen sighed and put her hand on her stomach as she watched the king walk away and Éowyn gave her a small smile before she walked away joining her uncle. A hand was suddenly on her lower back and she looked over her shoulder at Boromir who pushed her hair from her face. While the usual people of the hall moved away four others moved closer to the pair. Ellethwen turned from Boromir and looked ahead of her.

"Gandalf?" she asked. "Is it you dressed in white?" Ellethwen pushed away her tears and sniffed softly once more. Gandalf laughed softly and nodded his head.

"Aye, it is, and I must say you have changed greatly since our last meeting," he said motioning to her stomach. Ellethwen smoothed fabric on her stomach and smiled.

"Yes, much as changed," she said softly as she looked at the others that kept Boromir's company. A man stood to the right of Gandalf, to Ellethwen's left. He was dressed in the garb of a northern ranger, but something was familiar about him. Why he felt so familiar, she did no know, but his eyes reminded her of a man she had met long ago. The only thing she remembered of him were his eyes because she was no more than three at the time, but the man before her was too young to be the same one she remembered.

To Gandalf's left and Ellethwen's right stood a man with long blood hair, and when she saw his ears she knew that he was an elf. His blue eyes sparkled at her and she assumed that Boromir told the elf of her. Next to the elf stood of all beings a dwarf that looked at her with slight confusion and then to Boromir before he smiled a beard covered smile and winked at her.

"I do not mean to be rude, but," she paused and looked at Boromir, who smiled down at her, "who is the company you keep?" Ellethwen looked back at the others and the elf bowed his head first.

"I am Legolas of Mirkwood, my lady," he said softly. Ellethwen bowed her head with a small smile.

"Gimli son of Gloin," the dwarf said gruffly, but his voice was not unkind and she heard his smile easy enough. She bowed her head just as she had to the elf before. She looked to the man then and there was a smile on his face as though he had seen someone he had not expected to see.

"Ellethwen daughter of Elisud?" the man asked and Ellethwen's eyes widened. Boromir frowned and looked to Ellethwen.

"How do you know my father's name?" she asked quietly.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathron, your father knew me as Strider as does your mother," Aragorn said.

"Strider?" Ellethwen asked quietly. "You . . . you are the one who my father journeyed with during his time with the rangers, before he met my mother and was wed?" Aragorn nodded his head. "We traveled a long distance from Minas Tirith when I was little . . . it was you and your company who we went to see." Ellethwen felt Boromir's hand hold her more firmly, but not to hurt her.

"You remember," Aragorn said with a smile. Ellethwen nodded.

"How could you have known him? You can be no older than he was when he was slain."

"He is one of the Dúnedain, Ellethwen," Gandalf said with a pause, "as your father was." Boromir stiffened beside Ellethwen and Ellethwen looked to Aragorn.

"Dúnedain, they are only legends," she said confused.

"There are few of us left and when your father and mother were wed, he was nearing sixty," Aragorn said.

"Then that means that I . . .?" she trailed off unable to think anymore. The days had been trying and all she wanted to do was sleep now knowing that Boromir was safe. She sighed and looked up to Boromir who looked at her with a worried gaze. "Boromir, come with me, I wish to rest." He nodded and looked to the others. Gandalf nodded and he let Ellethwen show him the way to her chamber while he walked wit his arm securely around her.

"She did not know?" Aragorn asked Gandalf confused. "I thought Elisud would have told her mother at least."

"There is much to be discussed, Aragorn, but rest is in order for now. The king's son's funeral is tomorrow morn, and I'm afraid all talk will wait until after," Gandalf said. Aragorn nodded his own weariness was catching up with him and sleep would be welcomed.

* * *

Ellethwen chose to forget the words shared in the hall. She would have time to think them over later, but the fact that her father was one of the last remaining Dúnedain surprised her and there was much she would ask of Aragorn and Gandalf seeing as the old wizard seemed to know more of her father's heritage. "Ellethwen?" Boromir's voice asked tenderly as they walked and she looked up at him. "Are you well?" She gave him a smile and nodded before she removed herself from his arm and took his hand tightly into hers stopping just outside her door.

"I am well, let us not speak of what has just happened, come, bathe and rest for you are dirtier than I have ever seen you and you look so weary," she said. Boromir sighed softly and let her drag him in to her chamber. She waddled away from him and retrieved to large buckets. "I'll be back," she said and Boromir stopped her.

"I thought you wished to rest," he said worried at the once again pale tone her skin took on and the slight sheen of sweat that graced her forehead and cheeks.

"I will rest, my love, I will rest much better knowing you are well taken care of." Boromir shook his head.

"Éomer told me you have been ill. I will not have to wait on me." He took the buckets from her hands and sat them down before he took her tender hands into his. "Now," he whispered as he brought her hands to his lips. He kissed the back of both of her hands and Ellethwen smiled at him. "Sit, and I shall get my own water." Ellethwen nodded, even though she knew the moment she would sit she would fall asleep.

"I will do just that, but before I do so, I have a spare tunic and breeches for you to put on once you've washed. I do not think you would like to put on your soiled clothes, and I'll have those items washed for you." Boromir smiled and shook his head before he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"You are too good to me, you know that," he whispered their faces inches apart. Ellethwen smiled up at him.

"I love you," she said softly and Boromir closed his eyes and sighed gently before he leaned in and claimed her lips. It felt as though nothing had happened the last seven months. To him the threat of great danger seemed far, far away and it was just the two of them, and the child growing within Ellethwen. He pulled his lips from hers and she slowly opened her eyes and met his glazed stare.

"And I you, now rest." He reluctantly let go of her and picked up the buckets before he made his way from the room. However, the door did not even fully close when he stuck his head back into the room. "Where may I get the water?" Ellethwen giggled.

"The kitchens are just off the main hall, they keep a heated pot of water for washing and bathing, just tell Bryn that I have sent you, but she may recognize you." Boromir smiled and nodded before he made his way down the corridor to the kitchens.

Ellethwen placed the dark blue tunic and brown breeches on the bed and tugged the wash tub near the fire before she sat down in her chair near where the tub sat. She sighed and laid her head against the back of the chair and closed her eyes. Her child moved slightly within her and she smiled. Now that Boromir had returned, even the baby knew that his father was well, and that seemed to appease him just as much as it did Ellethwen. She sat quietly for a few more minutes before she found herself drifting off into a much needed slumber.

* * *

The sound of a contended sigh and the slight splashing of water woke Ellethwen from her light sleep and Boromir frowned as he looked at her. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said from his position in the tub. Ellethwen gave him a sleepy smile and shook her head as she yawned.

"No need to be sorry, my love," she told him gently. It took her only another second to realize he sat in the wash tub naked, washing the soil and blood from his body. However, when she noticed the blood she panicked. "Boromir?" she asked as she struggled to get up and his frown deepened. Soon she was successful and she waddled over to him, kneeling as best she could by the tub. "What has happened? Are you alright?" she asked as she examined the almost completely healed wound on his arm and then looking into the wash tub and seeing another on his stomach. Tears came to her eyes and she looked up at him. Boromir's cheeks were flushed, but she paid no mind.

"There was a battle, Ellethwen, and I was injured, but I am almost completely healed. The wound on my stomach reopened during the fight with Grima's men, but now it is resealed and I have an herb to apply when I leave the tub," he told her reassuredly. Ellethwen nodded and then she too flushed but Boromir gave her a smile and raised a wet hand to her face. "When I went to get my water I met Lady Éowyn in the corridor. She told me how worried you have been the last few days, and that your pregnancy has not faired well, that you have been very ill for the last few months." Ellethwen nodded again.

"Aye, I have been, and I have found little sleep, but now I all I want to do is sleep." Boromir smiled and ran his calloused thumb along the tender skin under her left eye.

"Then lay in your bed, and sleep. When I am dry and clean, I shall join you. You will not have cause to worry anymore, my love." Ellethwen gave him a smile and nodded once more. She leaned into him and kissed him softly. Boromir closed his eyes tightly and sighed before he raised his other hand to her and held the back of her head. He deepened the kiss never wanting to forget the feel of her lips against his, her still tentative touches and kisses. She didn't want the kiss to end, but she need to breath and when the baby gave her a swift kick and startled away from Boromir with a small cry. Boromir frowned as she moved away from him and put her hands on her stomach. She looked down and laughed softly before she looked back at him.

"Give me your hand," she said excitedly and Boromir reached his hand out to her. She put his hand where hers had rested just moments ago and he felt a swift thumb against the palm of his hand. "It's the baby, he's kicking," she said with a bright smile. Boromir found himself smiling and looking at his hand that was covered by both of Ellethwen's and the constant thumb against his hand.

"What does it feel like?" he asked.

"It used to feel like a flutter, now he spins and turns and kicks constantly. It feels . . . it feels like a life deep inside of me, a small and precious life." Boromir smiled. "He's a warrior moving about as he does. Maybe he'll be like his father," she finished softly. Boromir met her gaze, just then realizing she kept referring to the baby as 'he'.

"You think it's a boy?" She nodded as he pulled his hand away and the kicking stopped.

"Yes, I know it's a boy." Boromir smiled and she returned it with a grin of her own before she yawned. Boromir sighed.

"Sleep, Ellethwen, I will join you as soon as I am worthy of your bed." Ellethwen giggled and nodded her head.

"As you wish, my lord," she whispered before she pecked his lips and somehow managed to stand and move to her bed. She laid down and curled her head around her pillow and began to drift away when Boromir spoke softly.

"Ellethwen?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she asked not bothering to open her eyes.

"Never call me that again," he told her gently and she opened her eyes to see him smirking at her. "I am your husband, not your charge." He winked at her and Ellethwen smiled before she drifted off into dreams of their future and dreams of their son's future without darkness and pain. Good dreams that she had not had for many months.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for your reviews, this chapter may be a little slow, but let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 22: Peaceful Night**

Ellethwen sighed as she slowly opened her eyes. The sky was dark outside of her window, but an arm was wrapped around her and a strong hand rested protectively on her stomach. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder to see Boromir sleeping soundly behind her. Ellethwen couldn't stop the smile t hat slowly formed on her lips as she turned and looked away from him but stayed where she laid.

Boromir inhaled deeply and sighed when the soft scent of lavender filled his senses. He opened his eyes and the sight of Ellethwen's dark hair met his eyes. He smiled and kissed the back of her head only to have her head turn her head and look at him.

"Hello," she said softly and he sat up. He looked down at her as she smiled at him.

"Hello," he said before he leaned down and kissed her softly, keeping his hand on her stomach. He pulled back from their kiss and she sighed as she too sat up but she stood from the bed. Boromir stood and looked down at her with questioning eyes.

"He does not like me to lay in bed when I am awake, he always seems to be able to tell, and he likes to kick and move about until I do get up," she explained and Boromir smiled and laughed softly. He looked out the window and then at Ellethwen.

"It seems as if we've slept the afternoon away," Boromir said. Ellethwen nodded but embraced him as tightly as she could.

"Yes, but something tells me both of us needed the rest." Boromir raised his hands to the back of her head and nodded. She pulled back slightly and looked up at him with a smile. "Stay here, I'm going to get us something to eat." Boromir opened his mouth to speak but she pulled away and put her fingers to his lips. "No arguments, I need the walk." She raised up and kissed his lips softly before she waddled away from him and out into the dark corridors. Boromir sighed and sat down on the bed to wait for Ellethwen to return.

* * *

Ellethwen walked into the kitchen and halted when she saw Aragorn standing there with a plate of bread, cheese, and a goblet of water. "Oh," she said slightly startled. Aragorn smiled and bowed his head.

"Good evening, my lady," he said and Ellethwen blushed and shook her head.

"I'm not a lady, my lord, I am a maid in this house," she replied quickly and out of habit. Aragorn raised and eyebrow and sat down his plate and goblet.

"But you are, you are married to a Lord of Gondor, so you are a lady." Ellethwen sighed and looked down at her stomach. She ran a hand down the fabric and looked back up at him with a smile.

"Perhaps you are right," she said quietly as she walked further into the kitchen pulling out two pieces of dried meat, cheese, and bread. She looked at Aragorn and pulled another piece of dry meat. She held it out to him and he bowed his head in thanks as he took it. "Don't worry, it's good. I helped make it myself," she said as she put the extra items away. Aragorn chuckled and Ellethwen smiled as she arranged her and Boromir's plates.

"He never spoke of you," Aragorn said and Ellethwen looked at him.

"I had not expected him to. We were bound only a week before he set off for Rivendell," Ellethwen said. "Our time together was brief, and I assumed, knowing the man that he is, he would keep our union secret and share the knowledge of it with very few. He is a proud man, one that keeps the things he holds dear close at hand." Aragorn nodded, he knew what she spoke of for he often did it himself. "Our child was a pleasant surprise for me long after he left. He did not know."

"He knew before we arrived," Aragorn said and Ellethwen looked at him. "We met Éomer on our journey and he expressed his concerns for you." Ellethwen nodded.

"Éomer is much like his cousin was in that respect. The two of them took on the task of watching over me as well, when I was only a maid." Ellethwen gave him a small smile before she turned and grasped two tankards. She filled one with ale and the other with water. Aragorn smiled.

"Do you intend to keep him locked away?" Aragorn teased and Ellethwen blushed and shook her head.

"No, just until the morn." Aragorn laughed and nodded his head as he watched her move the plates and the tankards to the tray.

"He's a brave warrior, you should be proud of him."

"I've always been proud, even when he didn't even know I existed. He's a better man than I could have ever hoped for, and I love him very much." Aragorn nodded his head and took a drink from his tankard. She looked at the tray and then looked up at him. "Thank you," she said suddenly and he looked to her.

"For what?" he asked.

"For taking care of him and for telling me something of my father I never knew." Aragorn smiled and Ellethwen hesitated before she asked the question that had been bothering her. "Could I ask you something?" Aragorn leaned on the table and nodded.

"Of course," he said.

"As a Dúnedain, how long is one expected to live?" she asked worriedly. She did not think she could face many years without Boromir.

"I'm afraid I don't have a definite answer for you, but the average of the men that I have known is over two hundred and fifty." Ellethwen sighed. "Though it may be different in your case." Ellethwen looked up at him.

"Please do not think I do not wish to live," Ellethwen said. "It is just I did not think I would live longer than perhaps eighty, and now I know that I may just as well live twice that long. It's a little overwhelming." Aragorn smiled.

"I understand," he said softly, "but there is nothing fear." Ellethwen smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you for our talk, Lord Aragorn," she said as she took the tray. "I'm afraid I may have tarried too long and Boromir may be searching for me." Aragorn bowed his head. Ellethwen did the same and smiled at him once more before she quickly moved down the corridor to her chamber where she found Boromir pacing the room.

"What took you so long?" Boromir asked as he took the tray from her and sat it on the table.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as he turned back to her. "I was talking to Lord Aragorn." Boromir seemed to relax instantly and she smiled at him. "Were you worried as I walked in the same halls I have walked for almost thirteen years?" Boromir raised his hands to her face. They were warm as was the room. He had started a healthy fire while she was away.

"No, just anxious to have you to myself. We only have until the dawn," he said. Ellethwen smiled and raised up. She kissed his lips tenderly and smiled.

"Come on, you need to eat," she said as she pulled away. Boromir sighed and she smiled at him over her shoulder. "Instead of water, I've brought you some ale." Boromir chuckled and shook his head as he took the offered tankard.

"Thank you Ellethwen," he whispered. She took her own tankard and clanked it against his and drank deeply from the cool water that was in her cup. Boromir did the same and he sighed as he lowered the tankard from his lips.

"Here," she said as she sat down and held out a plate to him. He smiled and sat down on the warm rug at her feet. He took the plate and began to eat while she too ate. They stole glances at each other and looked into the fire while they ate in silence. They just enjoyed each other's presence while they had it, and when they were finished he laced his fingers with hers and kissed the back of her hand.

"I love you," he whispered and she looked down at him. She smiled and looked down at him.

"I love you, Boromir," she said softly in return. He shifted and sat his plate on the table and looked at her as he stood. He leaned in and kissed her softly and slowly. Ellethwen sighed and ran her fingers along his jaw line and the slightly scratchy beard. He pulled away and smiled down at her. She yawned and Boromir chuckled.

"Are you still sleepy Ellethwen?" he teased and she nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid I haven't slept well in a little over a week." Boromir smiled and helped her stand.

"Then I will help you change into your night dress so you can sleep." Ellethwen blushed as she looked up at him.

"Boromir, I don't look like I used to with this," she said as she pointed down to her stomach. Boromir sighed and raised his hand to her face. He shook his head.

"It does not matter. I love you, now let me help you." Ellethwen's blush only deepened and she nodded her head as he loosened her lacings and helped her ready for bed.

Little did Ellethwen know that the peaceful and night would come to an end at the dawn and the darkness would hover over the sun once again.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey all! Thanks for your reviews, I hope you all like this chpater, like the last one, I'm not so sure about it. Let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 23: A King's Decision and Travel**

Boromir had left after he had helped Ellethwen dress in the dark grey dress she was wearing to Theodred's funeral, and Ellethwen now stood with Éowyn near the tomb where Theodred would be placed. Éowyn looked at Ellethwen and Ellethwen looked at Éowyn. "It'll be alright," Ellethwen told her quietly and took her hand that held onto her black veil that she had wrapped around her hair. Éowyn gave her a small smile and nodded her head. That was then the procession began.

Theodred's body was carried by several Rohirrim guards with Theoden following behind. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli followed behind the king and Ellethwen closed her eyes and squeezed Éowyn's hand. When she opened her eyes the procession was bring Theodred's body into his tomb. Éowyn began to sing and Ellethwen said the prayer with her, but much softer for she had only took to learning it three days before.

"Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsendedgiedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende, on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære, his dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost. Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended," they said as the tomb door was closed. All said their final words to their prince. Gandalf and Theoden stayed behind while the others made their way back to the city, Ellethwen with Boromir's help.

"He will be greatly missed," Ellethwen told Boromir softly as they walked. He looked down at her and nodded.

"Aye, he was a good man," Boromir said. Ellethwen sighed and laced her fingers with his. "Are you alright?" Ellethwen nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ellethwen said quietly as she looked up at him with a weak smile. Boromir nodded and once they reached the steps towards the Golden Hall, Boromir helped her up the steps. Once inside she sat down at the table closest and to the right of the dais. Boromir smiled as he looked down at her and tucked her dark hair away from her face.

The hall grew busy around them and Aragorn and the others soon joined them. Éowyn just gave Ellethwen a small smile and moved into the kitchens to make sure that lunch was cooking so her uncle and everyone else would have something warm to eat. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli walked over to where Boromir stood next to Ellethwen.

"What is to happen? Ellethwen asked the group around her. "What is to happen now that you all are here?" She looked to Boromir who looked down at her with uncertainty in his eyes. "I know you would not have been gone for as long as you had been without cause. There is something happening isn't there, something with more power than that of Saruman." Boromir sighed and looked to the others and he kneeled before her.

"It is not my place to say, Ellethwen, nor the company I keep. Yes, there is something at work, but you need not worry about it now," Boromir told her as he took her hand into his. Ellethwen frowned and looked to Aragorn as she moved her free hand to her stomach.

"Since he will not say, will you tell me what is to happen?" she asked. Aragorn shook his head.

"I know not. It is up to Theoden where our next steps will take us," Aragorn said. Ellethwen sighed and looked down at her stomach and the child that seemed to move anxiously inside of her once more. Suddenly, the doors opened quickly and Gandalf and Theoden came rushing in, carrying two small children. Ellethwen's eyes widened and she stood and as she went to go over to them, Boromir stopped her.

"I'm fine," she said quietly. "Let me help." He nodded and she walked over as the children were sat down. She took a goblet of water from one of the other maids and gave the boy a drink of the cool water. He spluttered a bit but was soon drinking the water on his own as Gandalf sat him down. Theoden sat the little girl next to him and Éowyn rushed to the kitchen to get them some warm soup. Ellethwen looked up at the made that had brought water. "They need something to eat and more water, please," she said. The girl nodded and Ellethwen looked to the other maid. "Blankets, please, two of them." The gold colored hair girl nodded and rushed away. Éowyn came from the kitchen and rushed over to help Ellethwen tend to the children. While Ellethwen moved away, nature was calling as it seemed to do more and more often, Éowyn talked to them quietly.

Theoden sat down in his throne with a frown, and Gandalf sat next to him. Ellethwen met the second maid in the corridor on her way back to the hall and took the blankets from her. "Thank you," she said quietly and the girl bowed her head. Ellethwen wanted to scream at her to stop that, but she needed to get back to the children. When she walked in, they were already eating and Éowyn smiled up at her and took one of the blankets. Éowyn draped the blanket over the girl's shoulders while Ellethwen draped it over the boy's shoulders.

_"_They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree," Éowyn said.

"Where's mama?" the little girl asked and Éowyn put her hands on the girl's shoulders and rubbed them.

"Shh," Éowyn whispered gently.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight," Gandalf said and Ellethwen looked up at the wizard.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king," Aragorn said.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war," Theoden said as he stood from his throne and walked out into the hall slightly as he looked out the open doors. Aragorn lowered his arm and stepped forward slightly.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn said. Ellethwen's eyes widened slightly and she looked to Theoden who looked sharply at Aragorn.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan," Theoden said. Ellethwen let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked as he too stood from his chair. All eyes in the hall turned to Theoden.

"The city shall empty, and we will ride to Helms Deep," Theoden said before he left the room. Hama, the King's guard, nodded and moved out into the city. Ellethwen sighed and looked at Éowyn who also frowned.

"I cannot ride that distance," Ellethwen whispered. "I know I cannot walk it." Éowyn nodded.

"You'll have to ride in one of the carts," Éowyn told her quietly. "You will have company in both myself and your husband. I must ready and so should you." Ellethwen nodded and moved to Boromir where he stood with Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Gandalf.

"Boromir," she said quietly and the five looked at her. Gandalf looked at Boromir and nodded before he and the others left the hall. "I'll be riding in one of the carts, I'm going to gather my things if you should need me." Boromir looked down at her with a frown.

"The ride will be hard on you," he told her and Ellethwen shook her head.

"No harder than on any other," she told him with a smile. Boromir returned it and held her face gently. He leaned in and kissed her softly. When he pulled away, she looked up at him. "I'll have your things in my room for you to change into before the ride; your armor will be there as well as your sword." Boromir nodded his head.

"Thank you, but do not tarry too much on me. Get yourself ready," he whispered. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I will," she said softly before she moved away and hurried as quickly as she could to ready her things and put Boromir's out before they left the city in a few hours.

* * *

Ellethwen sighed as the cart she rode in along with several items for Éowyn, Theoden, and herself, as well as a toddler, Freyla, whose mother, Brengal a maid in the hall that Ellethwen had worked with, asked her to watch over her while they rode. She worried that in helping the other women with their older children, she would lose track of the tiny little girl. Freyla's head laid on Ellethwen's lap and the two year old was sound asleep. A horse trotted up next to the cart and she looked up and saw Boromir smiling down at her.

"How are you?" he asked and Ellethwen sighed again.

"I've been better," she said. "My back hurts, my bottom is asleep, and my feet are so swollen, I don't know if I'll ever be able to walk again." Boromir chuckled and shook his head.

"We stop to rest in about thirty minutes; I will help you from the cart so you may stretch your legs." Ellethwen gave him a small smile and nodded as her fingers played with the little girl's gold colored hair. Boromir looked down at the girl and then he looked back at Ellethwen with a smile. "Getting yourself accustomed?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Yes and no, it will take two years for him to get this big," she said. Boromir smiled and nodded as he looked ahead. Ellethwen looked ahead and saw Éowyn walking along side Arod where Gimli sat. The other woman was laughing, unlike Ellethwen had seen her do for the last few years. Gimli's horse suddenly breaks free of Éowyn and takes off. Gimli is thrown from the horse. Ellethwen stifled a laugh so she wouldn't wake little Freyla. "Is he alright?" Ellethwen asked softly and when Boromir's deep chuckle met her ears. She looked at him and he nodded.

"He is fine, but I think we are breaking early," he said when he saw the group was starting to slow and come to a halt. He dismounted his horse quickly and lifted the little girl's head from Ellethwen and moved her to rest on a small pillow in the cart. He then helped Ellethwen down and the woman sighed heavily and groaned when her feet hit the grass. Brengal came over to them and smiled at her daughter.

"She hasn't been too much trouble, has she Ellethwen?" Brengal asked. Ellethwen smiled at the other woman as Boromir put his arm around her to help her steady her wobbling feet.

"She has been no trouble, Brengal," Ellethwen said. Brengal nodded and scooped the little girl up.

"I shall take her now, thank you for watching over her for me. I've been helping the other women with their children and have grown to miss my own," Brengal said. Ellethwen smiled and nodded her head before Brengal walked over to the group of women that minded the children. Boromir kissed Ellethwen's temple and she sighed as he led her for a little walk.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" he asked as he looked down at her. She looked so tired, and he worried for her.

"I am fine, Boromir," Ellethwen assured him with a nod. "The walk is helping." Boromir nodded and continued to walk with her. She looked around and took a deep breath of the crisp air. "It seems as though so much time has passed since you came to Rohan," Ellethwen said softly. Boromir looked at her again and watched her face. "However, it has only been a few days."

"In deed," Boromir said. They continued their walk for a time and then returned to the cart. They ate some bread, cheese, and shared the water from Boromir's water skin.

Soon, they were on their way again until night fell and they made camp. Ellethwen slept with Boromir on the ground. They spent a good part of the night arguing quietly over the fact that she wanted to sleep on the ground with him rather than in the cart alone. Boromir lost the fight when Ellethwen said she would not sleep knowing he was feet away from her and she could not feel his arms around her. That was what she told him, but in actuality, she was frightened to sleep alone.

She knew something was going to happen. The now dark wizard, Saruman, was planning something. She gathered that much from Théoden's talk with Gandalf and the others. Ellethwen could feel deep in her heart that a battle awaited the men of Rohan, and she wished all she loved would come out alive, that included the man that held her. Snuggling into Boromir's chest, at least as close to him as she could get thanks to her stomach, she reveled in his warmth and scent before she drifted off to the feel of his fingers running gently through her hair and his soft humming lulling her to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Two chapters in one day! Hopefully that makes up for the slow updating. I hope you all like this chapter. The tension is building! Let me know what you think, and thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter, and thank you to all of you who read my stories!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 24: Helms Deep**

Their journey was almost over. Helms Deep was not much further. Legolas had journeyed ahead of the group scanning the distance. Hama and Gamling trotted their horses further ahead of him. Ellethwen was still in her cart, alone that time, however. Boromir rode ahead and spoke with a few of the guards that journeyed with them, and Éowyn walked her horse next to Aragorn talking quietly with him. Ellethwen smiled as she watched the younger woman. Éowyn had taken a liking to Aragorn, but Ellethwen had a difficult time trying to read if the man returned those emotions.

A shouted suddenly sounded followed by a loud growl the echoed off the hills around them. Ellethwen started and sat up looking ahead to see Aragorn break away from the group and run up the hill ahead of them. He paused and then turned back down the hill and ran to his horse.

"What is it? What do you see?" Theoden asked as Aragorn came running down the hill.

"Wargs! We are under attack!" Aragorn shouted as he moved to his horse and mounted quickly. Hearing Aragorn's words, Ellethwen looked immediately to Boromir who looked at her with a worried filled gaze. "Get them out of here!" Aragorn called referring to the women and children. Theoden turned to his guards

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden called and trotted his horse quickly over to Éowyn who was trying to steady her own horse. "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste!" Éowyn shook her head.

"I can fight!" Éowyn protested and Ellethwen felt her chest tighten, as the woman's horse was next to the one that pulled her cart.

"No! You must do this... for me," Theoden said. Éowyn held his gaze and Ellethwen looked away from the pair and at Boromir who was still looking at her.

"Stay safe, my love," she whispered when he bowed his head and charged his horse ahead and away from the quickened path the villagers and she were taking.

"Follow me! Yah!" Theoden shouted and he too took off towards the coming wargs along with all the riders that led the villagers.

"Make for the lower ground! Stay together!" Éowyn called as she led the others away. Ellethwen looked to her and the woman let out a soft sigh, but gave her friend a worried filled smile, one Ellethwen had to struggle to return as her eyes kept moving to the hill where she knew Boromir and the others were facing more of the darkness' creatures.

* * *

"Charge!" Theoden shouted and Boromir drew his sword as the horses charged quickly down the hill and into battle. There were many wargs and orc riders, and he hoped the villagers would not be attacked.

The battle raged, Boromir, Aragorn, and the others sliced through the riders. Boromir had dismounted his horse and fought off orc after orc. As his blade sliced thorough the final orc before him, silence fell around them. He took deep laboring breaths as he looked around. What few wargs and orcs that survived the battle had scampered back off in the direction they had came, and many more laid dead upon the ground. However, many riders laid among the slain and he sighed.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted and Boromir frowned when he glanced around but saw no sign of the other man.

"Aragorn?" Gimli and Boromir asked at the same time. Boromir walked over to the dwarf and Legolas and walked towards the cliff. A wheezing orc laughed from its position on the ground and three pairs of accusatory eyes fell on him. Gimli was the first to step to him and held his axe up for the orc to see.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing," Gimli said in a dangerously low voice. Legolas stepped up next to him and Boromir stood behind him.

"He's," the orc coughed, "dead," he finished with an evil laugh. "Took a little tumble off the cliff." Legolas and Boromir looked to the cliff, and as Boromir slowly walked to the cliff, Legolas kneeled down and grasped the orc's armor.

"You lie!" Legolas hissed dangerously, but the orc choked a laugh before he died. Legolas looked at the orc's clenched hand and saw a shiny object in its hand. He took the object from its hand and saw the Evenstar pendant Aragorn wore around his neck. He stood quickly and joined Boromir who was looking somberly down a steep and rocky cliff with a raging river below.

"If he fell, he would not have survived," Boromir said his voice heavy with sadness. "But there is no sign of him." Legolas frowned and his eyes remained on the water and rocks, focusing on anything that would give him a sign of his friend. Gimli joined them and looked sadly at what was Aragorn's fate. Theoden joined the trio and looked on sadly before he turned to his men.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead," Theoden said. Legolas' head snapped to the king and he looked at him with confusion and anger in his eyes. Theoden sighed quietly and put a hand on the elf's shoulder. "Come," he said softly before he turned and walked away. The three hesitated before they too turned and made their way back to the horses for the rest of the journey to Helms Deep.

* * *

Ellethwen paced about the keep, her hand on her stomach. Éowyn had banished her from helping because of her pale color and slightly weakened state. So, the pregnant woman was forced to sit idle, but she did not want to sit. She couldn't sit anymore even if she wanted to. Her backside was sore, and now she was worried and it seemed her son was just as worried, as he refused to remain still.

When pacing no longer satisfied her she found a rag and dusted off some of the tables while others bustled about her. Suddenly, the doors to the keep opened fully and in marched Theoden looking tired and drawn. Behind him, marched Gamling, Legolas, Gimli, and much to Ellethwen's relief, Boromir, but Aragorn was no where to be seen. Boromir stole away from the group for a moment and moved to her quickly.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a whisper while the King stood and talked with Gamiling as well as other guards that had joined them. Boromir nodded.

"I am fine, however, Aragorn . . .," Boromir trailed off but he did not have to say it. Ellethwen could see it in his eyes.

"He fell?" she asked in a whisper. When Boromir nodded Ellethwen felt tears come to her eyes before she embraced Boromir tightly and closed her eyes. Boromir relaxed in her embrace, letting some of his grief slip out in a tender moment and relished the comfort his wife could give him. However, duty was calling and he had to ensure she would be kept safe when an attack would be launched. He pulled back and held her face in his soiled hands.

"Stay close to Éowyn, and try to rest," he told her gently before he kissed her softly. He pulled away and joined the other men who were heatedly discussing the next steps to be taken. Ellethwen hesitated before she left the keep, she wanted to hear what was about to be said.

"Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate, and set a watch on the surround," Theoden said as he turned to Gamling.

"What of those who cannot fight, my lord? The women and children?" Gamling asked and Theoden glanced at Ellethwen briefly before he looked to Gamling.

"Get them into the caves. Saruman's arm will have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here," Theoden said and Ellethwen sighed as she put her hand on her stomach and left the keep. Éowyn would not be happy when she learned that they would be forced into the caves, but the young woman would do as her king, and uncle instructed, she cared too much of what the man thought to do otherwise.

* * *

After what seemed like ages of walking around and chatting with various people and helping one woman tend to her two small children, Ellethwen found Éowyn sorting through baskets and folding blankets. Ellethwen waddled over and helped her. "We are to be moved to the caves," Ellethwen said and Éowyn looked at her.

"What?" Éowyn asked.

"Your uncle has ordered the women and children to the caves. Saruman's army is to attack, and we are being hidden." Éowyn sighed and continued folding.

"I will not be sent to the caves," Éowyn said stubbornly and Ellethwen sighed and went to say something when the murmurs of people talking, grew louder.

"He's alive!" someone called.

"He's back!" another said and Éowyn and Ellethwen looked at each other before Ellethwen's eyes moved behind her friend. Ellethwen's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Éowyn!" she exclaimed in a whisper and pointed behind the gold haired woman who turned as she finished folding one blanket. Éowyn quickly sat the blanket down as she watched a very much alive Aragorn talking with Legolas. Éowyn smiled and turned to Ellethwen with tears in her eyes. Ellethwen returned her friend's smile with a grin of her own but it slowly disappeared as Éowyn moved away gathering the folded blankets and moving away. Ellethwen watched as Aragorn walked inside, there was a dark look on his face as he entered the keep, and she had a feeling he wasn't bringing good news.

Ellethwen lifted her dark skirts and slowly made her way to the keep's door. She stepped inside and quietly made her way to the men.

"A great host you say?" Theoden asked Aragorn and the man nodded grimly.

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn said and Ellethwen felt her heart race.

"How many?" Theoden asked.

"Ten thousand strong at least," Aragorn said and Ellethwen stumbled back slightly into one of the pillars. They stood no chance at against an army that big. The fortress would be taken, the caves invaded and all life that was hidden there would be destroyed.

"Ten thousand?" Theoden asked in a shout.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall," Aragorn said. Ellethwen looked down at her stomach and felt tears come to her eyes. She looked up and met Boromir's gaze, he had been watching her while keeping his ears trained on the words exchanged by the king and Aragorn.

"Let them come!" the king shouted before he stormed from keep. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gamling followed, however, Boromir stayed behind.

"Ellethwen?" he asked quietly as he walked over to her. She put her hand on his extended forearm and he felt her hand tremble against his arm.

"You won't be able to hold the fortress," she said in a whisper her voice trembling slightly. Boromir shook his head and pulled her as close to him as he could get her.

"We will hold it, Ellethwen. I will let no danger come to you, our child, or any other woman and child that is sent to the caves," he said. She closed her eyes tightly as she rested her head against his chest. Now was not the time for him to be holding and consoling her. He had a battle to ready for, one that could very well take his life, and she knew that, but she did not want to let him go.

"What if you cannot?" she asked as she lifted her head and looked at him. "There are barely three hundred men here that would be able to fight, most are too old and they will call upon the young boys to fight. Boromir, what if the darkness wins? They will kill every last one of us without care or mercy, and you know they will show none upon the women." Boromir stiffened and looked down at her with concern.

"How do you know of such things?" he asked her hoarsely.

"Rohan, has not been peaceful during my time here. I've heard stories of attacks on villages, wild men and orcs fighting together, they show no care for life." Boromir sighed and kissed her forehead.

"The doors will hold, Ellethwen," he said as he embraced her. He pushed her hair from her face as her head rested against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him. "You will be kept safe," he whispered before he kissed her slowly and deeply. When he pulled away, Ellethwen did not want him to. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. He held her face and seemed to take in every detail of her face. "Go to the caves, Ellethwen, and do as King Theoden said. Go and keep our child safe." Ellethwen gave him a teary eyed smile and nodded.

"I will, but who will keep you safe?" she asked. He ran his thumbs across her cheeks and gave her a small smile.

"I will keep myself safe. I will return to you and our child, Ellethwen, I promise," he whispered before he kissed one last time before he pulled away from her and rushed from the keep. Ellethwen sighed and closed her eyes as she put her hand on her stomach once more.

"You have yet to break a promise to me, Boromir, I just hope to all that is good that you do not break this one," she said in a whisper before she walked from the keep.


	25. Chapter 25

Forgive me for not updating for almost a week! Work has stressed me out once again, but I sat down at my computer tonight and cranked this one out for you all. Thank you for your reviews, and I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 25: Battles of Different Kinds**

Ellethwen sat in the caves with Gelsey, the older woman didn't want her sitting alone, and Ellethwen was thankful for the comfort Gelsey could give. "It's so quiet," Ellethwen whispered and Gelsey nodded. Éowyn joined them and sat next to Ellethwen. The women and children seemed settled and Ellethwen had never heard children be as quiet or sit as still as the ones around them were.

Suddenly, the cave walls around them seemed to shake and Éowyn reached for Ellethwen's hand. Ellethwen gladly took it and squeezed it before she put her hand on her stomach and looked around at the walls. The pains she had been feeling since the morning seemed to grow more constant, but they weren't unbearable. They were in her lower back, and reminded her of the time she strained her back when she first started working in the Citadel.

Thumps and roars sounded outside and Ellethwen began to shake forgetting the pains. The men were about to face the army of Isenguard and Ellethwen didn't know if her heart would last. The sound of thunder echoed, and the littlest ones started to cry. The mothers pulled their children close and comforted them as best they could.

Outside the walls of the caves seemed to grow quiet and still, Ellethwen held her breath and when the sound of piercing roars echoed and then the sound of endless thunder filled their ears Ellethwen gasped and held onto Éowyn, hoping that the men they loved would return to them.

* * *

Boromir stood ready next to Gimli and Legolas as the Urks charged the wall. The elves that had come to their aid stood around him and they, including Legolas, had their bows drawn and ready to fire. They merely waited for the signal, which Aragorn gave. "Leithio i philinn!" Aragorn shouted and a volley of arrows followed his command.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked and Boromir nodded.

"Yes, my friend," Boromir said quietly as his eyes were trained on the charging Urks. "They hit many, but trust me; there are more for your axe to strike." Gimli nodded and Boromir watched as ladders were brought up.

"Good! Bring yourselves to my axe!" Gimli shouted and Boromir readied his sword and wiped all thoughts from his mind except for the battle that was ahead of him.

* * *

Ellethwen still sat quietly listening to the battle above them and she closed her eyes when suddenly the earth shook around them. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around at the small falling pieces of rock and when the shaking stopped, the roars of battle seemed even louder. Ellethwen's heart was racing and her child seemed determine to keep her attention as he was once again moving about. Éowyn was helping a woman with three small children that had startled from the shaking.

Ellethwen stood to help as the middle child seemed inconsolable but when she did so, a sharp pain struck her lower stomach. It was stronger than any of the other pains she had experienced, and she felt as though someone had kicked her with iron boots. She gasped and bent over. Gelsey was at her side in an instant.

"Ellethwen? Child, are you alright?" Gelsey asked, her voice echoing off the walls. The pain slowly passed and Ellethwen stood.

"Yes, Gelsey, I'm fine," she said softly, but then another pain struck her. She cried out and all eyes turned to her. Tears came to her eyes as the battle raged above them. "Gelsey?" she asked through the pain and the healer put her hand on her back.

"Oh, dear," Gelsey whispered, "now is not the time for this to happen." As the pain subsided Ellethwen let out a shaky breath. She felt a pop and a hot liquid ran down her legs. Ellethwen shook her head in confusion. "How long have you been experiencing pains Ellethwen?" Ellethwen took a trembling breath and sighed.

"Since this morning, but I thought it nothing but indigestion. I haven't eaten well in the last few days, or that I hurt my back," she finished quickly before another pain pierced her stomach. She took a deep shuddering breath.

"You should have told me," Gelsey said. "I'm afraid you are about to have your child."

"No, no, not now," Ellethwen whispered. "Gelsey, I cannot have this baby now," she whispered and Gelsey shook her head and pushed Ellethwen's dark hair from her face.

"I'm afraid, there is nothing we can do to stop it," Gelsey said quickly before she looked around and at some of the other women. "I know the fate of our husbands and sons hangs above us, but I need assistance-," Gelsey was cut off by Ellethwen crying out loudly once again and several women stood and moved close. The pains were closer together and much more painful then they were just minutes before. "I need blankets, and aid. I'm afraid while lives are lost above us, one is about to be born among us." Ellethwen let out another cry as blankets were laid down on the rock and she was lowered onto them. Éowyn moved to her side and took Ellethwen's hand in hers. Ellethwen had tears rolling down her cheeks as she laid on the blankets.

"I cannot have my son, here, without him," Ellethwen whispered and Éowyn shook her head and looked to Gelsey as Ellethwen cried out again.

"It will be alright, Ellethwen," Éowyn said soothingly. Ellethwen shook her head.

"I'm delivering my child in the middle of a battle! How can it be alright?" Ellethwen yelled through the pain. If no one was looking at her they were after her outburst. Éowyn just kept her hold on Ellethwen's hand while Gelsey readied Ellethwen who then took to groaning through her pain instead of screaming and scaring the children.

"Ellethwen, you need to stay calm. You will put too much stress on the baby," Gelsey told her and Ellethwen nodded. Four women surrounded her, giving her as much privacy as they could while Gelsey and another woman she didn't know talked quietly at her feet. Éowyn remained next to her holding her hand.

"Gelsey is a skilled midwife, she will let nothing happen to you or your child," Éowyn assured her and Ellethwen nodded and took deep panting breaths all the while hoping nothing would go wrong.

* * *

Boromir's sword sliced through Urk after Urk. Even after the wall was breeched, they were holding them back as best they could, but slowly the Urks were taking over. "Pull back to the keep!" a deep voice shouted. "To the keep!" Boromir fought his way back to the keep. He stood breathless in the hall while, Legolas, and many others blocked the doors with all they could. Boromir looked about.

Several elves were there as well as men, but there were fewer than he would have liked. Boromir sighed deeply and stood fully and looked to the king.

"The fortress is taken. It is over," Theoden said and Boromir shook his head.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it!" Aragorn exclaimed as he moved to where the king stood.

* * *

Ellethwen wasdrenched with sweat and panting. Hours had passed since she laid down to give birth, and her child was being stubborn. She cried out again as more pain ripped through her. She didn't think it would be as painful as it was, but she was about ready to die. The other women were deathly quiet until a pounding sounded near the door. "They are breaking in!" one woman shouted and Ellethwen shook her head and gripped Éowyn's hand.

"They are past the door!" another shouted.

"Focus on me, Ellethwen," Gelsey said and Ellethwen did. "The baby's head is coming though, a few more pushes, and he will be free, Ellethwen." Ellethwen bit her tongue as another pain ripped through her. "Push, child." And Ellethwen pushed as hard as she could. A scream was ripped from her throat when it felt as though she was being ripped open. "Good! His head is through. Take deep breathes, Ellethwen." She did as she was instructed and took long deep breaths. "Just a few more pushes and you will hold your son." Ellethwen let her tears fall and nodded her head.

* * *

Boromir moved to join Aragorn and the King, but stopped when a scream seemed to echo from the caves. He froze and looked at Aragorn who looked at him. Aragorn sighed and looked back at the king and Gamling. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves? Is there no other way?" Aragorn asked quickly.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many," Gamling said. Another scream sounded and Boromir was torn from running to the caves to see if it was Ellethwen, and staying where he stood. The latter won as he calmed himself, and turning his attentions to the tasks at hand, although a small part of him worried.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance," Aragorn said quickly. Gamling hesitated but nodded and moved away.

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Theoden asked and Aragorn looked to him.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them," Aragorn said and Boromir walked next to his friend and looked at the king.

"For death and glory," Theoden said a new light in his eyes and Boromir shook his head.

"For Rohan. For your people," Boromir said firmly and Theoden looked at him. "Ride out for them. For the women and children locked away in the caves depending on their king."

"The sun is rising," Gimli said suddenly. Everyone looked to the small window high in the hall. The first golden rays were piercing the darkness of the keep and provided hope to the downhearted men.

"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" Theoden exclaimed. Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli smiled. "Ready the horses! We met our fate this dawn." Gimli ran to the horn, he would sound it while the men rode out and then he would follow behind. Boromir moved to his horse that was brought to him. A scream echoed again and Boromir took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had to be wrong. It was not his wife that screamed as the woman did. He convinced himself of that while he mounted his horse and readied to face the Urks that awaited them.

* * *

A few of the women cried out when the poundings got louder and Ellethwen found her focus changing once again.

"Focus on me, Ellethwen," Gelsey said again and Ellethwen nodded. "Push now," she said as Ellethwen felt another pain start. She screamed as she pushed as hard as she could. Pain racked her and she fell back against the rocks weakly. As she took deep breaths, cries met her ears and she felt tears come her eyes. She looked down at Gelsey and saw the other woman whipping the baby clean as he cried. "You have a son, Ellethwen, and from the sound of his cry a very healthy son." Ellethwen let out a sob and looked at Éowyn who pushed Ellethwen's damp hair from her face.

"You're a mother now," she whispered and Ellethwen cried quietly, ignoring the panic the women were feeling and looking at her son as the woman bundled him tightly.

"Before you can hold him, I must take care of you," Gelsey said and Ellethwen nodded. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes briefly. Éowyn took a cool cloth and wiped Ellethwen's forehead.

"He is beautiful, Ellethwen, he has your dark hair," Éowyn told her and Ellethwen nodded weakly. She was tired, but she wanted nothing more than to hold her son. He was still crying, but soon he would be in her arms. When Gelsey was done, Ellethwen took no notice of some of the women moving about. The other woman smiled at Ellethwen and handed her the small bundle.

The baby stopped crying the moment he was in Ellethwen's arms and she smiled down at him as he grasped her finger. He had Boromir's nose, it was easy to see that and his lips. He was definitely his father's son, and she knew he would grow to be a very handsome man. She let her happy tears fall and she shook her head.

"How can you love someone so much?" she asked quietly and looked at Gelsey and Éowyn. "How can you love someone you meet for the very first time you feel as though your heart shall burst?" Gelsey smiled and pulled dark green travel dress from Ellethwen's pack.

"It is the joy of motherhood, child. Now give your son to Éowyn while you change," Gelsey said and Ellethwen didn't want to but the dress she wore was ruined, stained with blood from her heavy delivery and there was no point in keeping the dress on.

Just as Gelsey helped Ellethwen into her clean dress a young girl came rushing to them.

"We are to leave the caves through the pass," she said quickly. "A few of the women are already through and many more are making their way. We must hurry." Gelsey blanched. Ellethwen could not make that journey. Éowyn shook her head.

"You go on," Éowyn said. "She has just given birth here in the caves, she cannot travel. We will remain with her." The girl's brown eyes widened but Éowyn shook her head. "Go." The girl nodded and Gelsey helped Ellethwen sit down. She winced and rested her back against the large rock. Éowyn kneeled down next to Ellethwen and gave Ellethwen her son. Ellethwen looked down at the now sleeping baby with tears in her eyes.

"Is he to die the day of his birth?" she asked in a whisper and Éowyn shook her head.

"No, Ellethwen, he will not. None of us will," Éowyn told her and Ellethwen looked back up at her with tired eyes. The sound of horse hooves echoed from the corridor and Ellethwen sighed as she rested her head against the rock. "Let me take him, while you sleep." Éowyn held out her hands and Ellethwen shook her head.

"No, I do not want to let him go just yet," Ellethwen said and Éowyn nodded. She had a feeling Ellethwen was going to say that.

* * *

Boromir fought on top his horse slicing through as many Urks as he could manage when the light of the morning sun came over a tall cliff. Suddenly a figure blocked the light briefly before it shined even brighter. All eyes turned a tall white figure sat upon a white horse and Boromir smiled when he saw that it was Gandalf and then the many horsemen that appeared behind him.

The men and Gandalf charged their horses down the cliff. The battle resumed and soon the men had the upper hand. The urks began to flee and into the forest. The men had chased after them but stopped and pulled their horses back, refusing to go into the trees.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" Éomer shouted as he rode his horse in front of the men. The forest had not been there before and when the trees suddenly started to move and the guttural cries of the urks echoed and deep groans of the trees sounded as they moved. All around watched with wide eyes, and all figured the trees had just crushed every last urk that had charged into them for protection from the men.

The men watched for only a minute longer before they turned their horses and returned to the refuge of Helms Deep. Many of the women were coming from the caves, and when Boromir did not see Ellethwen, he worried slightly. He spotted Éowyn moving quickly. She welcomed her brother and Aragorn before she finally saw him. Her smile faltered a bit and she moved to him quickly.

"My lord, Ellethwen . . .," she trailed off and she shook her head. "Come with me, my lord," she said quickly and Boromir, pushing away his weariness and quickly followed the golden haired woman to the caves all the while his heart pounding with worry.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for your reviews! I'm not sure if this one's any good, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 26: Little Moments**

Boromir followed Éowyn into the caves. Upon walking into the cavern, he saw only a few women hanging behind and gathering things, but in the distance there was a group of women in a small cluster. "Lord Boromir," Éowyn said and he looked down at her. "Ellethwen has finally taken to rest, do not be alarmed when you see her, but she has had a difficult time."

"My lady, what has happened?" Boromir asked the need to know what had happened taking over. Éowyn gave him a smile and put her hand on his upper arm.

"Your wife has given birth, my lord," she said before she turned and walked away. Boromir stood frozen for a moment. Those words he had not expected. She was not due for sometime, he had not expected that. He quickly pushed away his confusion and followed the path the woman had taken.

Ellethwen sat propped up against a large rock, her head laying against the stone and she was asleep. She looked weary, but peaceful, and instead of the large mound that was her stomach, there was only a small bump of her stretched skin. Gelsey, a healer he had met when he had arrived at Edoras the first time stood next to her rocking a bundle in her arms. Boromir walked over to her and she looked up at him.

"You have a healthy son, Lord Boromir," Gelsey said with a smile. "He is early, but his breath is strong, and he has ten fingers and ten toes." Boromir smiled and looked down at the face of his sleeping son. He was so small, but he couldn't help but wonder in the strength of a woman. He looked at Ellethwen in a new light. She had always amazed him, but now she was even more of a gift than he first thought her to be. "She had a difficult labor, my lord," Gelsey said and he looked from Ellethwen to the older woman.

"Is she alright?" he asked quietly and Gelsey nodded.

"Aye, she is fine, but very weak." Boromir nodded and once again looked down at his son. "Would you like to hold him?" Gelsey asked and Boromir looked up at her and then down at the baby.

"Yes," he whispered and Gelsey nodded as she adjusted her grip on the baby.

"Just keep your arm supporting his head, and you shall do fine," she told him gently and Boromir nodded as he took his son. The baby inhaled deeply and wiggled about, but remained asleep as he was settled in his father's arms. Boromir looked down at him and smiled. He found tears coming to his eyes and he shook his head.

"Why do you weep when you look at your son?" a tired voice asked and Boromir turned his head and looked down at Ellethwen who was looking at him with a tired smile. He smiled at her as he moved to her and carefully kneeled down next to her.

"Because you both amaze me," he whispered and she sighed as she looked at their son.

"He already looks like you," she said as she slowly raised her hand to rest on his that held onto their child. "I can see his father in him, and he will grow to be just as handsome." Boromir smiled and shook his head as he looked down at him. "What are we to name him?" she asked after a moment and he looked at her again.

"I do not know," Boromir said softly.

"I have a name, but I do not know if you shall like it." Boromir nodded for her to say it. "Dallin, for my mother's father." Boromir smiled and nodded his head.

"Dallin seems like a strong name, suitable for our son," he said. Ellethwen smiled and looked at their son. She was happy Boromir survived, he had come back, just as he had promised. She was so tired and she sighed as she closed her eyes. "Rest while you can Ellethwen," Boromir whispered before he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Rest," he said his breath dancing across her face and sending her into peaceful dreams.

* * *

After Éowyn had told him what had happened, Aragorn quickly joined Boromir and Ellethwen in the caves. Ellethwen was still too weak to be moved, but he knew she needed to find a more comfortable place to rest then on the stones of the caves. Boromir was sitting holding a small bundle and Aragorn couldn't help but smile. There he was a warrior, a Gondorian captain no less, reduced to a smiling fool as he looked down at his child. Ellethwen laid against a rock, sleeping and he could tell just by looking at her that her labor had been difficult.

"Boromir," Aragorn said as he walked up to the man. Boromir looked up and gave Aragorn a small smile. "How does she fair?" Boromir sighed and looked at Ellethwen who was still asleep.

"She is alright, just weak," Boromir said. Aragorn nodded as he kneeled in front of them.

"She needs to be moved to somewhere where she can rest more comfortably. King Theoden has arranged for a place for both her and your child to rest until she travels with Éowyn and the others to Edoras, and if you trust me, my friend, while you carry your child, I could carry your wife to their resting area." Boromir nodded.

"I trust you, and this is my son, Dallin," Boromir said proudly. Aragorn smiled and looked at the newborn in Boromir's arms. A dark head of hair was the first thing that caught Aragorn's eyes and he smiled.

"Then you carry your son, and I shall carry your wife." Boromir nodded and carefully stood. Aragorn shifted and put his hands under Ellethwen's knees and around her back. She started and opened her eyes. She gasped quietly when she saw Aragorn but he gave her a reassuring smile. "Do not fear, Ellethwen," he whispered. "We are just moving you and your son to a place where you can rest properly." She nodded tiredly and when he lifted her she laid her head on his shoulder and promptly fell back asleep. Aragorn chuckled, as did Boromir who shook his head. The two men left the caves and went up into the keep, and once the woman and baby were settled they would find their own rest.

* * *

A cry woke Ellethwen and she sat up quickly. Dallin was laying in a basket of blankets and she moved to him. The cloth he wore was not wet or dirty, so she figured he was hungry. She had just given birth hours before, but Gelsey had been preparing her on how to feed and care for him. So, she did as she was shown; only having a little difficulty with her dress. She wasn't wearing the dresses she had made so she could feed Dallin more easily. They were all still in Edoras. However, she adjusted herself and soon Dallin was suckling from her and getting his nourishment.

She smiled as she watched him, thankfully she was in a cove of the keep, free from prying eyes. A form shifted behind her and she startled a bit, but when his voice filled the quiet air she smiled.

"Is everything alright?" Boromir asked and she nodded, but then remembered there was little light around them.

"Yes," she whispered. "Dallin was just hungry." He moved closer, and she could feel his body heat right behind her.

"Do you need help?" he asked and she chuckled.

"No I think I can manage," she whispered. She wasn't as tired as she had been, and she was thankful for that. Boromir kissed her shoulder, but did not look at what she was doing.

"I love you, Ellethwen," he whispered against her skin and she smiled.

"I love you too, Boromir," she said as he kissed her shoulder again.

* * *

Several days later, Ellethwen sat in her new chamber feeding little Dallin, near the fire that was burning softly. Before he had left to ride to Isenguard, Theoden had ordered for Éomer's belongings to be moved into Theodred's old chamber, and that Ellethwen would be given Éomer's chamber for she was a Lady of Gondor, and a mother now that needed more space. They had returned to Edoras two days earlier and her son was getting stronger and his eyes were a soft grey like his father's eyes.

Boromir had ridden with the others to Isenguard and she was patiently waiting his return, they were expecting them soon, but Éowyn thought they wouldn't return until the following day at least. Éowyn was busy making preparations for the celebration that was to take place upon the King's return, and when she wasn't busy Éowyn was with Ellethwen helping her tend to Dallin. There was a sudden knock on the door and she pulled the blanket she kept on her lap over Dallin's head and her chest, but leaving an open space for only her to be able to see his face.

"Enter!" she called and the door opened slightly.

"Ellethwen?" a deep voice asked from the door and Ellethwen smiled.

"You can come in Boromir," she said a new cheeriness to her voice. He stepped into the room and faltered a bit as he closed the door behind him. "You have returned sooner than we had thought. Éowyn must be even busier than she was this morning." She said and he walked over to her slowly. "I'm just feeding him, Boromir, there is nothing to fear."

"How are you both doing?" he asked as he kneeled down next to her. Boromir had been worried about them both when he had left. Ellethwen was still weak from childbirth, but Gelsey and Éowyn had promised that they would ensure her and Dallin's save return to Edoras.

"Fine, just fine. By the time we reached Edoras, I was much better and each day Dallin gets stronger. He smiled just this morning." Boromir smiled and nodded his head. He reached his hand and lifted the blanket. Ellethwen blushed, but it wasn't like he hadn't seen her before. Dallin was nearly finished, but Ellethwen let Boromir watch. The infant pulled his head back and made a few sucking noises and Ellethwen took the blanket and wiped at his lips and her chest before she pulled the front of her dress back up and put Dallin over her shoulder to burp him. She patted his back as he nuzzled his head into her shoulder. Boromir smiled and she grinned at him. "What?" she asked and Boromir shook his head.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're safe, that both of you are safe." He raised his hand to her face and ran his calloused thumb across her cheek. A loud burp sounded on Ellethwen's shoulder and the couple laughed.

"He takes after you in that regard as well," she teased and Boromir smiled.

"We shall teach him your manners than," he said as he lowered his hand. She smiled at him and stood. He did the same and watched as she walked to a small table near Dallin's cradle. "What are you doing?" She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Changing him, it is time for his nap," she said matter of factly and Boromir moved over to her.

"May I help?" he asked and she looked up at him with a smile and nodded.

"If you like, you could rock him, I'm sure he'd like to be held by his father again." Boromir smiled and nodded his head as he walked her change him. When she was finished she lifted him and handed the small child to him. "Just mind his head." Boromir chuckled and looked at her.

"I remember, Ellethwen," he said and she smiled. There stood the two men in her life. One fully grown and rugged, the other small and so young, and she loved them more than anything else in the world.

Soon, Dallin was asleep and Boromir laid the baby in the cradle. Ellethwen smiled as she watched Boromir drape Dallin with his blanket and he ran his finger across his cheek. Boromir stood and looked at Ellethwen who suddenly launched herself into his arms. She kissed him firmly then and Boromir was surprised, but slowly kissed her back. His hands moved from his side and rested on her waist. He held her close while her hands found their way into his hair. When she pulled her lips away from his and sighed as she looked up at him.

"I love you so much, and I cannot help but worry when you leave," she whispered. "But I know it is your duty." He nodded and sighed as he held her close.

"I am here now and that is all that matters. Aragorn and the others have returned as well, and tonight we celebrate those who fell, and those that live. We will celebrate life and the hope of brighter days," he said and Ellethwen laid her head against his chest.

"Gelsey said she would care for Dallin tonight, while I spent some of the celebration with you," she said into his chest and Boromir smiled.

"Good, I have missed you and now you will not waddle about," he said softly and Ellethwen looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"True, but you are the one who got made me waddle about in the first place, and we have a beautiful son as a result of it." Boromir laughed quietly so he wouldn't wake Dallin and kissed the tip of her nose. Ellethwen smiled and laid her head on his chest again, just enjoying his embrace because she didn't know how much time they would have to spend together before he would ride off into yet another battle.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry once again that I haven't updated in a while, but I'll do my very best to update again for everyone tomorrow night. As always, thank you for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know, I'm no so sure about it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 27: You Are No Failure**

Ellethwen laughed as she watched the hobbits, Merry and Pippin singing and dancing on the table. She had learned quickly that the small beings were quiet hearty and easy to forget their troubles. She wished she had their hearts, because then hers wouldn't feel so heavy, but at that moment she was happy. Dallin was sleeping soundly with Gelsey keeping watch of him and Ellethwen was with Boromir. Boromir held onto his tankard of ale in his left hand and his right arm was around Ellethwen.

"Oh, you can search far and wide, you can drink the whole world dry, but you'll never find a beer so brown, as the one they drink in my hometown. You can keep your fancy ales; you can drink them by the flagon, but the only brew for the brave and true, Comes from the green dragon!" they sang before they clinked their glasses and took a deep drink. Ellethwen laughed again and shook her head. She sighed and wrapped her left arm around Boromir before she rested her head on his shoulder. Boromir glanced down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you tried?" he asked and she raised her head and looked up at him with a smile.

"Just a little," she said softly, but loud enough for him to hear. A cool breeze drifted inside and she looked to the door and then back at him. "Walk with me?" He sat his tankard down and nodded. They slipped from the hall unnoticed. They didn't wander far, only to the ledge of the porch of the hall. They looked out over the distance and as Boromir stood behind her, arms wrapped securely around her, Ellethwen wondered something.

"Boromir, why did Saruman turn against Rohan? Why did he send those creatures to slaughter us?" she asked softly and she felt Boromir stiffen as he held her.

"There is a power at work, Ellethwen," he whispered after a moment and she looked up at him. "I cannot explain it, at least not yet, but I will not let any harm befall you, Ellethwen or Dallin," he said gently before he leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly. She sighed and turned around in his arms, never breaking their kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him, just wanting to hold onto him as long as she could. They broke apart at the clearing of a throat and Ellethwen looked behind Boromir's shoulder. Éowyn stood there with a slight grin on her face.

"I do not mean to interrupt, I know you have not had much time together, but Gelsey is looking for you Ellethwen. It seems as though Dallin is hungry," Éowyn said. Ellethwen nodded and looked up at Boromir sadly. Éowyn slipped back inside to let them have one more moment before they went to their child.

"Our time is cut short once again," she whispered and he smiled and shook his head.

"No, not short. I will come with you," he told her and she smiled. The wife and husband walked inside and through the crowd down the corridors and stopped outside Ellethwen's chamber. Dallin's cries met their ears. By instinct Ellethwen rushed in and saw Gelsey rocking the crying baby. Gelsey smiled at Ellethwen and sighed.

"I'm sorry, dear, I know you didn't get much time to celebrate, but I think its time for another feeding," Gelsey said. Ellethwen nodded and took the crying baby. Boromir walked in behind her and Ellethwen's back was to them both while she adjusted her dress and began to feed Dallin. "I'll leave you two be," Gelsey said quickly before she left. Boromir watched her from a distance for a moment before he walked over to her.

"How often does he eat?" he asked quietly as he stepped in front of her and watched his son and then looked up at Ellethwen.

"Often," she said with a smile as she met his eyes. "He wakes during the night for a feeding to." Boromir nodded.

"I wish there was a way I could help you. You look tired Ellethwen," he said quietly as he raised a hand to her face and ran his fingers across her cheek.

"So do you," she said quietly. "You look even worse." Dallin stopped eating and Ellethwen pulled him away and shifted to pull up her dress when Boromir did it for her. She blushed slightly and looked up at him.

"Let me," Boromir said as he took Dallin and put him on his shoulder. He rocked the baby gently as he patted his back. A small burp came from the baby before he cooed and soon went to sleep again. Boromir slowly walked over to the cradle and once again laid the baby down. He walked over to Ellethwen who remained standing near the fireplace. "Ellethwen," he whispered as he leaned into her and kissed her temple putting his hands securely on her waist. She sighed and closed her eyes. She sighed and leaned back against him.

"There will be another battle won't there?" she asked in a whisper before she turned and looked up at him. "You're going to leave again, I can feel it." Boromir sighed and kissed her soundly. Ellethwen sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She returned his kiss and he pulled her close. After a moment, they pulled away and Ellethwen looked up at him and he pushed her hair from her face.

"If I leave again, I will be going with my friends, Ellethwen," he whispered as he raised his other hand from her waist and held her face gently. She gave him a teary eyed smile and nodded. "Come on, let's sleep while we can," he said as he stepped back from her.

"I'll change and join you," she whispered and he nodded before she raised up and kissed the corner of his lips. She smiled at him before she looked at Dallin who was sound asleep in his crib before she slipped away and into her changing room.

Boromir sighed as he removed his outer tunic and draped it over one of the chairs. He pulled off his under shirt and boots. He shivered slightly when his bare feet touched the cool stone floor but he walked over to the rugs that the bed and cradle rested on and looked down at Dallin. His son was so small, but he knew he would grow into a strong boy and man, he just hoped he would live to see that day.

Quick footfalls caught his ears and he turned around and saw Ellethwen scurrying over to the rugs dressed in her long nightdress. She smiled at him and walked over to him. Her cool hands danced across Boromir's back and around his waist. He shivered slightly and pulled her close.

"Come to bed, Boromir," she whispered as she looked up at him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. With one last look at their son, the pair moved back a few feet and crawled into their bed. Ellethwen snuggled close to Boromir and sighed as he wrapped his strong arms around her. She laid facing the cradle, incase Dallin cried out for her, and she smiled. It felt good to be in his arms again and for the first time in many nights she fell asleep almost instantly with his soft breath dancing across her neck.

* * *

The dawn had come and Ellethwen walked into the hall carrying a warmly dressed and wrapped Dallin. Voices echoed off the walls and she stopped as she reached the doorway to the hall.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains," Gandalf said and she stepped a little further into the room so she could watch the exchange. "He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth." Gandalf's eyes moved to Aragorn and Ellethwen stifled a gasp. Aragorn was the heir of Elendil, he was the heir to the throne, and he was their king. The ring Gandalf spoke of made her curious as well as who Frodo was.

"Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still -- strength enough, perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of middle earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Rohan are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

Ellethwen didn't know what to think. One part of her wanted Rohan's aid for her city, for her country, but another part of her wanted nothing more than for Rohan to be free of the death it had seen over the years.

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden asked and Ellethwen felt her heart shift. The oldest son of the Steward, her husband, nearly died at Helms Deep protecting Rohan's people. The heir of Elendil nearly died and he felt as thought Gondor was owed nothing.

"I will go," Aragorn said quickly and Gandalf looked to him.

"No," Gandalf said.

"They must be warned," Aragorn said and Gandalf nodded.

"They will be," Gandalf said before he moved in and spoke to Aragorn quietly. He stepped back and looked at the others. "Understand this; things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone." Gandalf turned and looked to the hobbits before he started to walk from the hall taking the hobbits with him.

Boromir sighed and turned around as he pinched the bridge of his nose, something Ellethwen knew he only did when he was agitated or worried, and from what she heard she knew it was a little bit of both. She walked out and over to where he stood, but he moved away quickly and by the sound of his footsteps, he was angry. She sighed and shook her head sadly as she watched him walk outside.

"He'll be alright," a voice suddenly said beside her and she looked to her left to see the elf Legolas standing next to her.

"I know, but I cannot help but worry for him," she said as she rocked Dallin gently. "His thoughts have not been on the White City for many months, and he probably thinks he is letting his father down in some way." She looked up at the elf and he nodded but looked at the bundle in her arms and she smiled as she pulled the blanket further from Dallin's face so he could see her son more clearly. Legolas chuckled and looked at Ellethwen.

"He looks like his father," Legolas said and Ellethwen nodded and looked to the door once again. Legolas looked too when a loud ruckus was heard. Ellethwen startled and looked to Legolas.

"Can you hold him? For only a moment," she added and Legolas nodded. "He does not cry often, only when he is hungry or wet and he should be neither. I will be right back," she said as she handed her son to Legolas who took him into his arms gently. Ellethwen lifted her brown skirts and moved quickly out of the hall. She shook off the late winter chill and moved to the stables where several people stood outside of and looked inside. She moved through the crowd and entered the stable. There in an empty stall sat Boromir on a hay stack. Several buckets and things were thrown about. She sighed and moved over to where he sat with his head in his hands. She kneeled before him and put her hands on his knees. "Boromir," she said gently and he shook his head.

"I have failed him and now the city will burn," Boromir said and Ellethwen shook her head wrapping her hands around his wrists pulling his hands from his face. He looked at her and she clearly saw his sense of failure in his soft eyes.

"You have failed no one, Boromir," she told him firmly. "You failed no one. The city will not burn and your father will know you have not failed. You have not failed me or Dallin. You are here and you are strong, Boromir, stronger than any man I have ever known. No matter what you think of yourself, know that I love you and I will for as long as I breathe the air of this Earth. Your father will see the man you truly are, a man who has taken to his heart and found peace in that respect. He will see, Boromir, he will see." Boromir smiled and laced his fingers with hers.

"How did I find such a wise wife?" Boromir asked in a whisper and a hoarse voice. She smiled and shook her head.

"I am not wise, I just know you." Boromir shook his head and pulled her into his arms and held her tightly to him. "You're shivering," she whispered and pulled back. "Come inside and warm yourself and spend what is left of the morn with your family." He leaned in and kissed her soundly. Ellethwen stiffened but soon returned his kiss. He pulled back after a moment and nodded. Ellethwen smiled and led him from the stables, and the curious eyes of the villagers, and back up to the Golden Hall.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey all, thank you for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 28: Parting Once More **

Dallin squealed as Boromir made a face and tickled at his stomach. Ellethwen laughed as well. Her son was nearly two weeks old and since Gandalf left many people have been on edge, but most people were finding some peace. As Boromir chuckled and cradled Dallin in his arms the doors to the hall busted open and Aragorn came running in. "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid," Aragorn said as he ran before the king. Ellethwen felt her heart move to her throat and Boromir stood, still cradling Dallin. All eyes in the hall moved to the king, he paused and met Aragorn's gaze before he straightened his posture.

"And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!" Theoden shouted. Éomer bowed his head and comforted his sister before he left the hall. Boromir sighed and looked at Aragorn who nodded his head before he looked to Boromir and walked over to him. Ellethwen stood from her seat and quickly moved next to Boromir's side.

"Are you ready to return to your city?" Aragorn asked Boromir quietly and Boromir looked at Ellethwen before he looked down at his son. He took a deep breath before he looked back up at Aragorn and nodded.

"I am, with you and my friends at my side," Boromir said. Aragorn smiled and put his hand on Boromir's shoulder before he looked to Ellethwen. Aragorn looked at her worry filled expression and lowered his hand from Boromir's shoulder. He bowed his head to her before he stepped away. She sighed and looked up at Boromir as he turned to face her directly. "Follow me, Ellethwen," he said quickly and he left the hall down the corridor towards their chamber. She followed him and when they entered their chamber Boromir turned to her and handed her their son. He moved away from them and gathered his armor, sword, and cloak.

Ellethwen stood back and watched him prepare himself for the ride and for the pending battle. He adjusted his chain mail and put his over tunic on. Dallin started to fuss, but she shushed him and rocked him gently. She watched him strap on his sword and she shook her head.

"Are you going to say nothing to me?" she asked quietly and Boromir looked at her as he tightened his buckle. "Are you just going to leave me with your son and with only the images of you preparing for battle in my mind?" she asked. After all the times she had seen him prepare for battle, for some reason this scene unnerved her more than anything. If she understood correctly, the armies they faced were the armies of Mordor and the men of the Haradrim from the North. This battle she knew would take many more lives than the ones he fought defending the cities, and more lives than the one they fought just weeks before. Dallin fussed a little louder and Ellethwen turned away from Boromir and rocked their son. "Shh, my son," she whispered gently. "It's alright." His hands were suddenly on her shoulders in a firm but tender grip, and she closed her eyes.

"I did not wish to speak my parting words before I was ready to part," he whispered into her hair. She could feel the heat of his form against her back and she knew it would be many days before she would feel it again. He lowered his hands from her shoulders and ran them down her back before they settled on her hips and he pulled her closer. He leaned down and buried his face in her neck. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped quietly when she felt his lips kiss her softly.

"I have not broken any vow I have made to you Ellethwen," he said his warm breath dancing across her neck and she fought back a shiver. "Now, I have two to keep that vow to, and I will come back. You will see me again, just as I will look upon your beautiful smile and our son once more." Ellethwen smiled and nodded as he raised his head from her neck and he turned her around in his arms. He looked down at their son who had settled and was laying peacefully in Ellethwen's arms. Boromir raised his hand from Ellethwen's hip and let his hand over Dallin's head. "After all, I would like at least two more of these," he said with a smile as he looked back at Ellethwen.

"We shall see, my love," she whispered with a smile. Boromir chuckled and leaned into, being careful of their child, and kissed her soundly on the lips. Ellethwen closed her eyes tightly, taking to memory his kiss. It would be many days before word was sent to Edoras and she knew each passing day would seem like a year for her. Boromir pulled away too soon for her liking, but she knew he had to go. By the sounds of the horses outside, she knew the men were practically ready to go. She opened her eyes and looked up at him sadly. "The second you are able, send word to me." He nodded and held her face in his hand.

"I will send word to you," he whispered and she nodded. "When I do send word, I will ensure that the men will be prepared to bring you and Dallin to Minas Tirith." She blinked back her tears and nodded. He leaned down and kissed Dallin's forehead before he once again leaned in and kissed Ellethwen's lips tenderly. "I love you," he whispered as he pulled back.

"I love you," she said just as quietly. He smiled at her one final time before he pulled away completely and stepped from the room and closed the door behind him. Ellethwen sat on her bed and let out a quiet sob as she looked down at Dallin who had fallen asleep once more. Her husband was gone again and as every time before she could not follow.

* * *

Boromir quickly mounted his horse and was surprised to see Lady Éowyn mounting her steed. He trotted his horse over to her and looked at her questioningly. "Why do you ride with us?" he asked quickly and she looked at him. 

"Only to the encampment, it is tradition," she said and Boromir looked to the hall and then looked back at her.

"Who remains?" he asked and Éowyn understood his concern just by the tone of his voice.

"Ellethwen will not be alone, my lord," she told him. "Gelsey and the other women she has befriended over the years shall not let her tarry too long on thoughts of what is going on outside the city's fences." Boromir nodded and with one last look at the hall, he trotted his horse next to Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Theoden. They rode from Edoras to Dunharrow, where the riders of Rohan would meet and then charge into battle to aid Gondor and to protect the free people of Middle Earth.

* * *

Three days. That was how long it had been since the men rode off and Ellethwen stood in the healing hall while Gelsey fussed over Dallin. Gelsey wanted to check him over and he fussed a bit when the chill of the air struck him, but she made him smile at the noises she was making. Ellethwen smiled as he held onto her left forefinger. "He is very healthy, Ellethwen," Gelsey said and Ellethwen looked to her friend. "He's gaining weight and seems to be doing just fine." 

"Good," Ellethwen said as she looked back at her son. "I am glad one of us is doing fine," she said softly and Gelsey looked at her.

"You don't have to worry, Ellethwen," Gelsey said. "He's a good soldier."

"That I know, but I cannot help but worry. My father was a good soldier and he perished in battle when I was but a child. I barely remember him anymore, and if Boromir were to fall, Dallin would never remember him, he is too small." Gelsey sighed and put her hand on Ellethwen's shoulder.

"You must stay strong, Ellethwen, if you don't you shall become ill, and then Dallin will not get the nourishment he needs. You must stay strong, if not for yourself then for your son." Ellethwen nodded as Gelsey lowered her hand and bundled Dallin back up. She picked up the baby and handed him to his mother. "Think of him, my dear," she whispered as Ellethwen looked down at Dallin. Ellethwen nodded and looked at Gelsey with a small smile and a nod before she left healing hall and walked through the corridors.

Gelsey was right and Ellethwen knew it, but part of her still worried for Boromir, and she knew that part would never diminish until she was in his arms again.

* * *

Night had fallen and Boromir has spotted Aragorn entering the king's tent and then only seconds later, he saw the king exit. Boromir furrowed his brow as he looked to the tent when Legolas stepped up next to him. "Lord Elrond is here," Legolas said gently and Boromir looked to him. "He brings the sword that was broken, and Aragorn shall take a different path. Will you ride with him?" Legolas asked suddenly and Boromir nodded. 

"Aye, I will and you?" Boromir asked and Legolas smiled with a nod.

"Aye, let us ready our horses." Boromir returned his smile and the man and elf moved quickly to ready their horses and to find the dwarf who was probably sleeping somewhere.

Boromir and Legolas had their horses ready and stood off to the side while they watched Aragorn slowly make his way towards the path that would lead them under the mountain. They were hidden so he did not see them when he passed by, but Gimli stopped him.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli asked stopping Aragorn and Brego in their path. Aragorn looked to Gimli and shook his head.

"Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli," Aragorn said and the dwarf huffed as he stood. Legolas and Boromir then brought their horses forward, Legolas stopped next to Brego while Boromir stopped next to him.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas asked with a small smile and Aragorn turned and looked at them.

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you," Boromir said and Aragorn sighed before he nodded. Boromir mounted his horse, Aragorn mounted Brego and Legolas and Gimli mounted their horse and the four began their ride to the rode.

"What's happening?" one rider shouted, but the four riders kept their eyes on the rode ahead.

"Where's he going?" another asked.

"I don't understand. Lord Aragorn!" the first rider shouted, but they kept riding and went into the mountain pass. Boromir took a deep breath as they rode. He knew what Aragorn was about to do. There was no doubt in his mind, and he just hoped that what he had planned would work.

* * *

The dawn had come and Boromir looked around the great cavern in slight wonder. "What kind of an army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked from his spot behind Legolas and Boromir looked to him. 

"One that is cursed. Long ago the men of the mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight," Legolas said. "But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge." Boromir looked to Aragorn who wore a determined look on his face, one he had yet to see the other man wear. It seemed to him that he was slowly turning into the King he was meant to be, and allowing his thoughts to waiver, Boromir looked ahead once more and thought of Ellethwen and he wondered what she was doing that very moment.

* * *

Ellethwen laughed as she changed Dallin and he cooed happily. A knock on her door startled her but she continued her task. "Enter!" she called and the door opened. Ellethwen looked to the door and smiled at Rowen, one of the young women in the village. "Rowen, come in," she said and Rowen smiled at her and entered the chamber. "What brings you by today?" she asked as she picked up Dallin and rocked him in her arms. Rowen sighed and looked at her with sad eyes. 

"Forgive me, my lady, I know you are busy with your child, but my sister suggested that I talk to you," Rowen said. Ellethwen frowned, the young woman looked troubled. Her sister was Bryn, a cook of the hall and if Bryn did not have the answers Rowen needed, she wondered if she could help her.

"There is nothing to forgive, and please Rowen; we have known each other for many years. I'm no better than you. Ellethwen shall do when you address me," Ellethwen said and Rowen nodded. "Come, sit and talk with me." Rowen did as Ellethwen said and sat down near the fire. Ellethwen sat across from her with Dallin safely in her arms. "Now, what is troubling you?"

"My husband," Rowen started and Ellethwen frowned.

"You're married?" she asked surprised evoking a laugh from Rowen who nodded.

"Aye, I was wed in the fall."

"How come I did not know of this?" Ellethwen asked and Rowen smiled with a shrug.

"It was a small affair, we were wed before he rode with Prince Theodred to the Westfold." Ellethwen nodded and waited for her to continue. "My husband rode with yours and the King to Dunharrow and to battle. I'm worried that I will lose him, when I have barely had time with him. Bryn told me your experience has much been the same with your husband." Ellethwen gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Yes, that is very true,' Ellethwen said quietly and looked down at Dallin who was playing with a lock of her dark hair. She looked back to the golden haired woman and smiled. "You're husband may be as luck as mine," she said and Rowen looked to her from the fire. "Boromir fought many a battle in Minas Tirith and survived. He fought at Helms Deep, as your husband did I am assuming," she said and at Rowen's nod she continued. "Fate is a funny thing Rowen, but hope and love are much stronger. Hope and love surpass the power of fate. As long as you have both, something tells me your husband shall return to you, just as mine shall return to me."

Rowen smiled and Ellethwen returned it onto Dallin yanked hard and pulled her hair. She let out a small cry and Rowen laughed softly. Ellethwen looked at her sharply and the woman sobered up, but fought the smile that threatened her face. However, when Ellethwen laughed Rowen laughed once again and the two women spent the rest of the day chatting and enjoying the company to keep their minds away from what laid in wait for their husbands.


	29. Chapter 29

Okay, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a week. I tried to post this chapter yesterday, but for some reason I couldn't upload it. I hope you like this chapter, and since I really have nothing to do today, I'm going to do my best to get Chapter 30 out. Hopefully, if all goes well, I will have it out tonight. Thank you for your reviews and again, I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 29: Battle and Loss**

"The very warmth of my blood seems stole away," Gimli said quietly as they walked their horses towards the door of the Dimholt. They stopped outside the door and both Aragorn and Boromir looked at the door with set glares. Legolas looked up and read the symbolic script above the door.

"'The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut'," he read out loud. A sudden guest of wind came from the doorway and whispering voices. The horses were scared suddenly and reared back from their grips.

"Brego!" Aragorn called after his horse, but when the horse did not come back he turned and took a hissing breath. "I do not fear death," he said quietly and Boromir looked at him as he walked into the doorway. With a deep breath, Boromir followed with Legolas and then Gimli followed.

Aragorn found a burning torch and it lighted there way revealing piles of skulls along the wall and floor. They walked through the cavern and Boromir kept his eyes open for anything. He could feel many eyes on them, but he could see nothing.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asked Legolas quietly. Boromir glanced over his shoulder at the elf whose eyes were scanning around them and ahead.

"I see shapes of men, and of horses," Legolas said.

"Where?" Gimli asked and Boromir's eyes scanned ahead just as Legolas' was.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The Dead are following. They have been summoned," Legolas said. Aragorn picked up the pace and Boromir followed with Legolas hot on his tail.

"The Dead? Summoned? I knew that!" Gimli said before he laughed nervously and paused in his walking. "Very good. Very good- Legolas!" he called and ran to catch up with the others. As they slowed, reaching hands of mist surrounded them as they walked and Boromir stepped away from them just as Aragorn and the others were doing, but Aragorn paused when he took a step and a crunching noise met his ears. He looked down and then quickly looked up. He glanced at Boromir who was looking at him.

"What is it?" Boromir asked and Aragorn sighed.

"Do not look down," Aragorn told him and Boromir nodded and followed him, the ground crunching underneath his feet. However, Gimli looked down and sighed sadly when he saw many skulls littering his path. The crunching continued and he did his best to move through them quickly, but the crunching only worsened.

They continued through the pathway and came upon a large door that was carved unlike anything either of the men, the elf or the dwarf had ever seen.

"Who enters my domain?" a hissing, ghostly voice asked and before them merged a green mist and the Ghost King appeared before them.

"One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn said.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass," the Ghost King said.

"You will suffer me," Aragorn said firmly and Boromir wanted to smile, but now was not the time. The Ghost King laughed and it seemed to echo all around them as thousands upon thousands of ghostly soldiers surrounded them.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it," the Ghost King said and they looked at him. "The way is shut. Now you must die." Like lightening, Legolas fired an arrow that went straight through the Ghost King's head and clattered to the ground behind him.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath," Aragorn said.

"None but the king of Gondor may command me," the Ghost King said before he raised his sword and swung it down upon Aragorn. Only Aragorn raised his sword, and until that moment Boromir did not realize the blade that Aragorn had carried. It was a blade remade from the shards of Narsil, an easy blade to recognize for any Gondorian. Aragorn grabbed the Ghost King's throat and Boromir's eyes widened. "The line was broken!"

"It has been remade," Aragorn said quietly before he pushed the Ghost King away, making him stumble back. "Fight for us, and regain your honor. What say you?" He walked through the soldiers whose ghostly faces followed his movements. "What say you?"

"You waste your time Aragorn. They have no honor in life, they have none now in death," Gimli said as he looked around.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled," Aragorn said as he challenged the dead with his sword. "What say you?" The Ghost King laughed and Aragorn looked to him. The dead began to fade away and Boromir shook his head. "You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death! What say you!" They continued to fade away and Gimli pulled his axe.

"Stand, you traitors!" Gimli shouted, but the dead faded away. A wind blew and what was left of the soldiers disappeared.

"Run!" Aragorn shouted as the walls of the hall began to crack and break away with millions of skulls spilling out. "Out!" They were nearly swept away and Boromir lost his footing, but Aragorn pulled his arm and helped him to the path. Soon, the exited the mountain and as the cool, fresh air they saw black ships sailing down the river. Boromir's eyes widened and walked to the ledge when he saw the villages burning.

"Has this failure marked the end of Gondor?" Boromir asked himself quietly and Aragorn fell to his knees as he watched the ships pass. Legolas put his hand on the man's shoulder and the four watched the ships sail slowly down the river. A whooshing noise behind them caught their attention and they looked behind them to see the Ghost King standing there.

"We fight," the Ghost King said as he looked to Aragorn who had stood and looked at him with a smile and nodded. The two men, elf, and dwarf moved down the cliff quickly and stood on the shore of the river as the boats drew near. Aragorn stood, his arms crossed before him, Boromir stood to his right, hands clasped behind his back, while Gimli stood on Aragorn's left with his arms resting on his axe, and Legolas stood next to Gimli bow in hand, but no arrow knotted.

"You may go no further. You will not enter Gondor," Aragorn said firmly. They saw the captain stand from his seat and walked close to the edge of the boat. His smirk was evident even from the distance they stood.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" he called back and without looking away from the ship, Aragorn spoke to Legolas.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear," he said calmly and Legolas drew an arrow.

"Mind your aim," Gimli said. Boromir heard iron knock on wood and the arrow Legolas fired went straight into the chest of one of the pirates standing next to his captain. Boroimr's eyes widened and he glanced at the elf who was glaring at Gimli. "Ooh! That's it. Right. We warned you. Prepare to be boarded!" Gimli called and Boromir turned his eyes back to the ships as the captain and his men laughed.

"Boarded? By you and whose army?" the captain called back with a smile. Boromir drew a deep breath and glared at the captain as he heard Aragorn whisper.

"This army." Then like a fierce wind the ghost soldiers suddenly appeared behind them and rushed forward. Boromir's dark hair blew in his face slightly, but he could see the smiles fall from the pirates' faces and his smile grew as the pirates tried to hide, but there was no hiding from the army that assailed them.

* * *

The boats drew closer to the port of Minas Tirith. Soon, they would be where none of them doubted a battle steadily raged. Boromir stood at the head of the boat and looked down the river. He could see the darkness that had covered his home, and he hoped that his people were holding strong and that the Rohirrim had reached the battle in time to be of some help. "The White City will not fall," a voice said behind him and he turned slightly and looked at Aragorn who had stepped over to him.

"Not while we have the men of the mountain," Boromir said and Aragorn nodded.

"They will be of great aid, there is no doubt." Boromir gave a small nod, and as his eyes moved further south, they strayed to the west for a fraction of a second, but the second did not go unnoticed by Aragorn. "Someone dear to me lies to the northwest," Aragorn said slowly and Boromir looked to him once again. "She would not have my attention drawn from battle to her, and I am certain that Ellethwen feels the same."

"She does, but I worry for her all the same, as any man would when he leaves his wife and newborn child." Aragorn gave him a small smile and nodded. "However, I know you are right. I only wish I knew if she was well."

"She probably wonders that about you, but you both have tasks that take precedent over your thoughts. You have the battle ahead of us, and Ellethwen has your son to think of." Boromir nodded and smiled before he put his hand on the other man's shoulder.

"You have taken your role?" Boromir asked, changing the subject so his mind could focus on what laid ahead of them. With a heavy sigh Aragorn nodded.

"I have." Boromir lowered his hand and bowed his head.

"Then I have all the more cause to follow you into battle, my friend," he said as he raised his head. Aragorn gave him a smile and shook his head.

"The day has yet to come before it is official, Boromir. We go to battle because we must." Boromir nodded and the two men turned their attention ahead of them. "We should take our positions; we are nearly to the port." They quickly joined Legolas and Gimli and the four crouched down and readied themselves for the battle ahead. The boats came to a stop and Boromir looked at Aragorn who held out his hand in a gesture to wait before they got off the boat. They could hear the battle sounds coming from the land, and it sounded fierce.

"Late as usual! Pirate scum! There's knife work here that need doing! Come on, you sea-rats. Get off your ships!" a slimy voice shouted and Boromir looked at Aragorn who nodded. They quickly leapt over the side of the ships and landed on the solid ground.

The orcs before them looked surprised, but they slowly smiled. Boromir's grip tightened on his sword as they started to walk towards the orcs.

"There are plenty for the both of us. May the best dwarf win," Gimli said to Legolas and they began to run with the dead charging behind them.

When they had battled their way to the field before the White City, Boromir felt his strength double when he saw that parts of the city had been crushed by flying stones. His sword strokes grew deadlier, and stronger. He would not let his city fall. His son would look upon the white stone walls and call it home, and Ellethwen would return to the city she loved. He would make sure of it.

* * *

Ellethwen hummed softly trying to keep her worry at bay as she changed Dallin and dressed him for the day. The dawn had come once again, only that time her heart seemed to race. It had been nearly two weeks and still no word from Gondor. When Dallin was dressed and wrapped in his blanket, Ellethwen carried him from her room and walked the corridor and into the main hall, which was quiet and still, just like the city below. However, when shouts and cries rang out from the city, Ellethwen frowned and looked to Rowen who stood from where she sat with her sister Bryn. The three women moved quickly and Ellethwen held Dallin close and away from the chill of the wind. A rider charged up the path, their pace quick and fierce. Ellethwen looked to Rowen and the golden haired woman looked back at her.

"Will you hold Dallin, for just a moment?" she asked and Rowen nodded taking the small bundle in her arms. Ellethwen raised her dark skirts and moved quickly down the steps to where the rider dismounted.

"My Lady Ellethwen," he said breathlessly and she nodded, feeling a large lump in her throat as he took off his helmet.

"Eothain?" she asked shocked. "What . . . what are you doing here? Should you not be with the Rohirrim on their journey to Gondor?" Eothain sighed, but smiled.

"The battle is won, but it is not the last. I was ordered by Lord Éomer to bring news." Ellethwen frowned.

"The battle is won? How is that possible? Éowyn has not returned, so, I thought . . ." Ellethwen trailed off at Eothain's saddened expression. "Come, into the hall. I must get the King's advisor. He is the one you should be speaking with." Ellethwen turned and Eothain followed. She did not want to think what the man was about to tell her. She paused and looked at Rowen. "Will you tend to him a little longer?" Rowen looked at Eothain and then back at Ellethwen with a nod.

"Aye, I will take him inside and watch over him," Rowen said. Ellethwen gave her a smile and nodded her head.

"Thank you," she said quietly before her and Eothain moved to the King's study. Beodred sat at the King's desk reading several pieces of parchment. He looked up at Ellethwen and Eothain as they entered. He quickly stood and moved around the desk.

"I bring news Lord Beodred," Eothain said as he bowed his head. Ellethwen made to leave the room, but Eothain stopped her. "You are to stay, my lady," he said and she nodded.

"Go on Eothain," Beodred said quickly and the soldier sighed.

"The battle was great many lives were lost, including Theoden King," he finished quietly. Ellethwen gasped and covered her mouth as tears came to her eyes. Beodred sighed and looked down at the stone floor. "Lady Éowyn rode into battle disguised as a soldier." Ellethwen felt her stomach plummet and she sank into the chair that was thankfully behind her. "She was injured but is recovering in the House of Healing of the Citadel. It is by the order of Lord Éomer I rode to Edoras and not at his side to the Black Gates." Ellethwen looked up at Eothain with tears falling down her cheeks. "He has ordered that you Beodred keep your charge over the city until either he or Gamling return and if neither return, then your charge remains until Lady Éowyn is well enough to travel."

"What of the others? What of Lord Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and . . . and my husband?" Ellethwen asked as she stood quickly. Eothain looked at her and took her trembling hands into his.

"All four are alive and well," he told her quietly and Ellethwen let out a small laugh that sounded like a relieved sob and closed her eyes. She slowly opened them and looked at Eothain. He let go of her hands with one final pat and looked at Beodred, whose face was a conflict of emotions.

"We must not tell the people of the loss of their King," Beodred said quietly. "At least not yet. We must keep their hope alive, and when Lord Éomer returns we shall tell them." Beodred took a deep breath and left the study quickly, and Ellethwen assumed it was to tell the council of the loss of their great king. Eothain put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him once again.

"Lord Boromir sent you a message as well," he said softly and Ellethwen nodded. "He said that if he returned from his journey to the Black Gates, that he would send for you and your son. He said there is much for you to know, but he would like to be the one to share it." Ellethwen nodded again and took a shuddering breath. Her husband was well, yes, but her friend was hurt and in a strange land, and the man who had treated her with great care and love, that treated her like a daughter was gone from the world.

Eothain left her and she closed her eyes. Her emotions must remain neutral. Rowen would as questions as would Bryn, and she had to keep her sadness locked away, until she was within the walls of her room and when she was with her son. She cleared her throat and quickly left the study. There was much to do that day, and she would get nothing done mopping about.


	30. Chapter 30

Two chapters in one day! Thank you for your reviews, and let me know if you like this one, please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**Chapter 30: Surprises Come at Night**

Days turned into a week, and then a week turned into two and still no word from Gondor. Dallin laid in his cradle, asleep for the night, and Ellethwen stood looking out her window with tears falling down her cheeks. The night sky was clear and for the first time in years, the stars shined brightly in the sky, but her tears were not tears of happiness. Ellethwen feared what was happening outside the plains of Rohan, she worried that her husband had fallen and the others had not yet sent word to her. She closed her eyes and put her hand over mouth as a sob threatened to come out. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes as she looked at the cradle where her son slept.

The light from the fire danced on his tiny face. He was growing stronger with each passing day, and he grew more to look like Boromir than she had thought he would. With a sigh she lifted her skirts and walked into the washroom. She slowly changed into her nightdress. Tomorrow would come once again, and there would be no point in not sleeping once again.

As she tied the ties of her nightdress she looked into the looking glass. She looked like a shadow. She unbound her hair and ran the soft brush through her hair. Dark circles were under her eyes and her skin was pale. As she sat her brush down on the table, Dallin's cry caught her ears. She quickly opened the washroom door and went into the chamber. However, she came to a stop when she saw a tall figure standing over the crib and quieting Dallin's cry. She gasped and the figure's posture stiffened. The figure turned around and Ellethwen felt her tears fall as the firelight allowed her eyes to lock with the gray eyes of her husband.

* * *

Boromir rocked Dallin gently in his arms trying to calm him before Ellethwen returned from wherever she was. A gasp drew his attention and he stood straighter before he turned around. Ellethwen stood outside the washroom door with tears clear on her face. She looked terrible, she looked as though she had not slept in days, and she looked weak. He glanced down at Dallin who had fallen asleep again and he quickly and carefully laid him down in his cradle.

As soon as his son was tucked into his blankets, Boromir moved to Ellethwen. He got within one foot of her and she threw her arms around him. Boromir wrapped his arms around her back while she buried her face in his neck. He closed his eyes when he heard her cries and felt the wetness of her tears on his neck.

"Shh, my love," he whispered as he put his hand on the back of her head and opened his eyes. "It is alright," he told her gently as he held her small form close to him. She was thinner than she was when he left, not so much from losing weight after Dallin's birth, but more than she should have lost.

"I thought you were dead," she said against him and he closed his eyes again. "I thought I lost you." She pulled her face from his neck and looked up at him. He opened his eyes and sighed when he saw the look in her eyes. His heart ached to see her so broken and he moved his hands from around her and held her face gently. "No word came for so long. Eothain left only three days after he arrived in Edoras, and I waited and waited. I thought I would have heard something if you were well. I thought I would have at least had heard from Éowyn, but nothing came. I feared that you had fallen and that no one would send word unless they could do so in person." As he held her face he wiped away her tears, she pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him firmly.

Boromir sighed against her lips and lowered his hands from her face and wrapped his arms around her again. She kissed him as if her life depended on his kiss, and that she needed his lips to live. She pulled away and looked up at him breathlessly with tears still in her eyes.

"Ellethwen," he whispered and she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. "I did not send word, because I wanted to come on my own. I was going to send for you, but I could not wait any longer than I already had."

"I am so tired," she whispered against his chest. "For the first time in weeks, I'm am so very tired." Boromir smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"You always seem tired at our reunions, my love." Ellethwen smiled and opened her eyes as she looked up at him.

"That is because when we are parted, all I can do is worry if I shall ever see you smile again and I rarely sleep," she said gently, her smile fading as she looked up at him. Boromir raised his hand to her face and shook his head before he kissed her softly.

"Then worry no longer. Sauron is gone and the shadow of the east over Gondor is gone forever," he told her and she smiled.

"Then our son will see the White City," she whispered and Boromir returned her smile and nodded his head. He kissed her forehead and picked her up from the floor. She let out a startled cry, but smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Boromir carried her to the bed and laid her down. He kissed her lips briefly before he pulled back.

"Rest, Ellethwen, I will join you once I remove my travel clothes. Our talk can wait until after the dawn." She nodded and sighed contentedly as she laid against her pillows. She looked at Dallin while Boromir changed. He was sound asleep and she closed her eyes. Her worry and tears of just moments before were forgotten and when Boromir's arms wrapped around her and the heat of his body consumed her back, the thoughts were completely gone and never thought of again. He pushed her hair away and placed a soft kiss on her neck. "Sleep now, my love, in two days I will be taking you and our son to Minas Tirith. You will be going home, Ellethwen." She smiled and tightened her grip on his hand that rested on her stomach.

"I am home, right at this moment, as I lay in your arms," she whispered before she closed her eyes and started to let her sleep consume her.

"I love you, Ellethwen," Boromir whispered and that was all she heard before dreams consumed her mind.

* * *

Ellethwen woke and expected to feel Boromir's arms around her, but when there was nothing she frowned and opened her eyes. However, the sight that met them, made her keep quiet and just lay where she was in silence. Boromir stood near the window, the morning sun shining down upon him and the smile that lit his face as he talked to Dallin softly.

"Quiet now my son," he said gently. "We do not want to wake your mother, at least not yet. She is weary from her worry over me, but it seems as though she has taken good care of you. You are much bigger than I remember, unless my memory fails me." Boromir laughed softly and shook his head. Ellethwen could see Dallin's hand was wrapped securely around Boromir's finger and her smile grew. "Soon, even though you will not remember it, you will see the White City of Minas Tirith. The place your mother and I call home." He paused and she saw his smile falter a bit. "I just wish my father would have lived to see you. He would be happy to know he had a grandson." Ellethwen furrowed her brow. Denethor was dead? How, why? Perhaps that was part of what he wanted to tell her, and then would have been as good as time as any to let her presence be known.

She closed her eyes and shifted in the bed with a sigh, pretending to be waking. She stretched her arms up and let out a soft moan. She heard his footsteps on the stone floor quiet as he stepped upon the rugs. She opened her eyes and smiled up at Boromir who was smiling down at her.

"Good morning, Ellethwen," he said before he sat upon the bed.

"Good morning," she said as she sat up and kissed his cheek and Dallin's head. "I should feed him now." She held out her arms and Boromir nodded as he handed Dallin to her. He stood from the bed while Ellethwen readied herself for Dallin's feeding. He walked over to the fireplace and while Dallin began to eat she looked up at him. "Boromir," she said gently and he looked at her. "What happened while you were away, I mean, what happened when the battle was over?" He sighed and walked over and sat on the bed again, only keeping his eyes trained on Ellethwen's and nowhere else.

"We tended to the wounded and I found Faramir in the House of Healing. He was gravely injured."

"Is he alright?" she asked quickly and Boromir smiled.

"Aye, he is fine." She licked her lips and looked at him intently.

"And your father?" Boromir looked away from her. When he didn't answer, she looked down at Dallin, who was still eating and then she looked back at Boromir. "Boromir?" she asked quietly and he looked at her once more.

"He is dead."

"I'm sorry," she said quickly and he shook his head.

"There is a story to his death. Father and Faramir thought I was dead," he said softly. "During my journey, before I rejoined you, we fought a battle near the Great River. The Horn of Gondor was broken, and I lost it near the river's bank. It washed up in Gondor, and Faramir found it. When Faramir was injured, father thought he was dead. His already fragile mind was broken, and he perished because of it." Ellethwen shook her head and looked down at Dallin who was finished and she pulled him back and covered herself. She looked back up at Boromir and took his hand with hers.

"I'm sorry, Boromir, I am so sorry," she whispered. He laced his fingers with hers and he shook his head again.

"All shall fall into place, Ellethwen, you will see." Ellethwen smiled and nodded her head. "Aragorn's coronation will be in a month."

"Gondor will have a king, then," she said softly. "After all these years without one, a king will once again sit upon the throne." Boromir nodded with a small smile; however, Ellethwen looked at him slightly concerned. "Then what is to become of you?" He chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"He has already asked me to be a member of his council and to serve as his advisor." Ellethwen's smile grew.

"That is wonderful Boromir!" Boromir raised his free hand to her face and nodded.

"In deed it is, and you shall be a Lady of the Court, just as you should have always." Ellethwen shook her head.

"I will be content to be your wife, and mother of your children, Boromir, no title is greater than that." He smiled and ran his thumb across her cheek and smiled. There was a soft knock on the door and the door slowly opened. Rowen entered the room with a smile on her face, however, she was looking at the parchment in her hand.

"Lady Ellethwen, I received a letter from-," she stopped when she looked up and saw Boromir sitting with Ellethwen on the bed. Boromir smiled at her and stood. Rowen's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water and she blushed. "Forgive me, I did not know."

"Rowen, it is alright, this is my husband, Boromir. He arrived last eve," Ellethwen said and Rowen looked at her. The blush was still on her face, but a smile lit her lips.

"Then we both know our husbands are well," Rowen said. She looked to Boromir and curtsied. "I will leave you then, and I shall see you at the midday meal." With that, Rowen left quickly and Ellethwen laughed softly as she looked at Boromir.

"That was Rowen; her husband is a Rohirrim rider. You remember Bryn?" she asked and he nodded. "Rowen is Bryn's sister and she sought my comfort because we both had similar worries over the fate of our husbands." Boromir smiled and held out his hands.

"Let me take Dallin while you dress. Our son has eaten, but both of us have yet to, and it looks as though you could use a few good meals," he said. Ellethwen shook her head and handed Dallin to Boromir before she climbed from the bed. She kissed him briefly on the lips before she stole away into the washroom. She felt as if she floated across the floor, she was happy and her family was together again. Soon, she would return to Minas Tirith and soon, she would truly be home.


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you for your reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update, but work and the beautiful weather outside kept me from my computer. I hope you like this chapter, and as always let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 31: Returning Home **

Ellethwen cradled Dallin in the cart she rode in. The cart was being led by a Gondorian rider that had come with Boromir, and three other guards rode with them. Boromir rode his horse ahead of the cart and she watched him absently. They were very near Minas Tirith and Ellethwen was grateful because Dallin was truly not enjoying the crisp early spring air. It seemed he preferred the warmth of a room heated by a burning fire. He started to fuss once again. "Shh," Ellethwen said softly. "Don't worry, my son, we're almost home." She kissed his forehead and pulled his blanket over his face and he quieted.

Boromir looked ahead and smiled when the city came into view. Although the damage was still visible, the bright blue sky shined above and the darkness to the east was nothing but very faint dark clouds that lingered. No threat came from the east and he would take his wife and son home and know that they would be safe once again within the walls. He turned his horse around and moved to ride next to the cart.

"We are almost home, Ellethwen," he said with a bright smile, one she easily returned as she looked at him.

"Good, I have longed to the city," she said and Boromir nodded and looked ahead. Ellethwen followed his eyes and around the horse and rider that led the cart. She smiled, but it was a small when she saw the damage to the city. However, it was easy to see even from the distance they were at, that the people were working to repair the city. Ellethwen took a deep breath and looked at Boromir whose eyes were glued to the city and she sighed softly. She was almost home, and with her was the two most important people in her life and she was so happy.

* * *

Their party came to a stop in front of the Citadel, and Ellethwen was a little flustered from the shouts and cheers that met her and the others as they arrived. Many of the women of the city smiled and threw flowers into her cart and she was surprised because she did not know the city already knew of her and Boromir's union. Also, the major part of her surprise was the fact that they welcomed her as Boromir's wife. 

Boromir quickly dismounted from his horse and went over to her cart. He took Dallin from her and one rider helped her from the cart. Ellethwen smiled at him and he bowed his head. She blushed lightly and let go of his hand. She took Dallin from Boromir and received a kiss to her right temple. She was dressed in her simple brown dress and carried her son as she walked past the White Tree and her smile grew as she saw the blossoms forming on the tree that had stood dead for so long.

"The White Tree blossoms," she said quietly and Boromir smiled his arm wrapped around her waist.

"It does," he said as he reached his free hand over and pulled the blanket away from Dallin's face. His light gray eyes opened and squinted from the light, but Boromir smile down at him. "Welcome home, my son," he said softly and Ellethwen laughed as they walked up the steps and into the Citadel.

"Ellethwen!" a voice echoed off the high ceiling and stone walls. Ellethwen looked up from Dallin and smiled as Éowyn moved quickly to her and Boromir.

"Éowyn," Ellethwen said happily and the woman stopped short and looked down at Dallin.

"He's grown so big already," Éowyn said as she looked down at him. Ellethwen smiled as she looked down at Dallin and as Éowyn put her hand on Dallin's head. The baby looked up at her and gurgled happily. Éowyn laughed softly and Ellethwen joined her.

"It seems you have been busy, brother," a deep and familiar voice said. Ellethwen looked up and her eyes widened. Faramir stood behind Éowyn and lowered his hand on Boromir's shoulder as he looked at her. "It seems he kept his promise, Ellethwen."

"Yes, and you are an uncle," she said and Faramir nodded with a chuckle.

"As much as we would like to chat," Boromir said and all three looked to him. "I have a surprise I wish to show Ellethwen, before she gets some much needed rest." Éowyn gave Ellethwen a knowing smile and nodded her head.

"Then we shall see you at the evening meal," Éowyn said and Ellethwen smiled.

"Alright, then we shall see you then," Ellethwen said as Boromir led her away. However, when she felt eyes on her she looked to the head of the hall and saw Gandalf standing there with Aragorn. The man and the wizard smiled at her and she returned it before she and Boromir made their way through the corridor. "What is it you wish to show me?" she asked Boromir and he smiled as he glanced down at her.

"My old chamber, but there was one thing about my old room you didn't know," he said softly. Ellethwen looked down at Dallin and then up at Boromir.

"What is that?" she asked curiously and Boromir chuckled.

"You shall see. We are nearly there." Ellethwen laughed.

"I know that. My memory has not left me. I walked these corridors for so long, my love, I could never forget them," she said and Boromir smiled.

"How could I forget? I fell in love with you in these corridors." Ellethwen blushed slightly and looked down at their son once again as Boromir brought them to a stop. He opened the large door and led Ellethwen and Dallin inside.

The afternoon light filled the room from the opened midnight blue curtains. The room was the same except there was an ornate cradle that sat near the fireplace. Ellethwen moved to the cradle and ran the fingers of her right hand over the rich dark wood.

"The cradle was mine and then my brothers when he was born," Boromir said from close behind her. Dallin was asleep so she carefully unbound his travel blanket and checked to make sure he was dry and clean. Upon seeing that he was, she laid him carefully down in the cradle on top the soft mattress inside. She pulled the soft silver and blue blanket up and Dallin seemed to let out a contented noise before he settled in and went sound asleep.

"It is beautiful, and it seems that your son enjoys it," she said quietly as she turned and looked at Boromir. He stood right behind her and took the blanket from her hand and tossed it upon the table. He took her hand and laced her fingers with his and led her into the bedroom.

"Come," he said as he led her past the wardrobe and stopped behind a tapestry. He let go of her hand and pulled down the tapestry to revealed a door.

"What is this?" she asked and Boromir looked at her with a smile. He opened the door and led her into a brightly lit room. Ellethwen followed him and her eyes widened. A nursery, was what she had stepped into and she looked around in surprise.

A large window filled the room with light, but she noticed the thick wooden shutters and then the thick velvet like cream colored curtains that would keep any chill at all away. A crib sat on the wall directly in front of her and it was of the same dark wood the cradle was made of and the blankets inside were cream and dark blue. The floor was covered with a thick light fur rug, and a rocking chair sat near the fireplace. Upon the mantle sat old books, that she remembered. They were the books her mother had given her when she left for the Citadel.

"_You loved these as a girl,"_ her mother said. _"Keep them with you always, for if you ever have a child they will love them too."_ She slowly walked over to the mantle and touched the books gently before she turned and looked at Boromir with tears in her eyes.

"How did I not know of this?" she asked her voice slightly scratchy and filled with emotion. Boromir smiled and walked over to her.

"I used to keep my weapons here, from when I was sparing and when I wanted to escape when I was younger I would come in and read." Ellethwen sniffed and shook her head before she wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened a bit from the force of her hug, but recovered quickly and returned her embrace.

"I dreamed of a place for him, a place where he could be close, but that we could have moments to ourselves while he was still small." She pulled her face from his neck and he raised his hand to her face and wiped away her tears. "And you brought my mother's books, how did you know of them?" Boromir smiled at her.

"When your things were taken from your room, I supervised it and found the books tucked away with great care. I knew they were important to you, so I took your things and hid them. When I had the room readied for you, I ensured that they were brought out so you could read them to Dallin." She sniffed again, trying to stop her tears of happiness, but she couldn't help it.

"I love you," she whispered and Boromir laughed softly before he pulled her lips to his and kissed her tenderly and slowly. When he pulled away she smiled up at him, still with teary eyes.

"I love you," he whispered back and she smiled. She was about to kiss him again when a cry broke them apart. Boromir sighed as he rested his forehead against hers.

"He must be hungry. He hasn't eaten since late this morning," she whispered and Boromir lifted his head and nodded. She raised up and pecked his lips before she slipped away. Boromir smiled as she disappeared from the room and then through the bedroom. He had not seen her that happy since they were wed, and then when she gave birth to Dallin. Soon, the cries of his son quieted and he could hear Ellethwen's soft singing echo of the stone walls. He was home, his wife was at his side and his son would grow within the halls that he had; however, he would ensure that Dallin's childhood would be a much happier and safer one than his own.

* * *

"Are you sure you are alright to tend to him?" Ellethwen asked Trassa. The older woman smiled and nodded her head. 

"Aye, I am certain. I raised four of my own and now tend to two grandchildren. I do not think that one little boy will get the better of me," Trassa said. Ellethwen smiled at the woman who was like a mother to her and nodded. Ellethwen nervously straightened out the dark red dress she wore. "You look lovely," Trassa said. "You're mother would be surprised, but very proud." Ellethwen turned and looked at Trassa with a smile.

"Thank you," Ellethwen whispered and Trassa smiled as she held Dallin. Ellethwen cleared her throat and ran the brush through her hair once more. "He has been fed and should be fine until I return. Thank you for watching him for me Trassa." The woman smiled and nodded her head.

"You can't very well take your son to the feast with the intended King, and besides, I do believe you need to have some time with your husband." Ellethwen smiled and kissed her son's head.

"He rarely cries, he's very well tempered so he shouldn't give you any problems."

"Yes, I know, child, now go before your husband wears a whole in the rug." Ellethwen laughed and nodded and left her and Boromir's bed chamber. Boromir stopped his pacing and smiled as his eyes turned to her.

"You're wearing your hair down," he said as she walked over to him. He ran his fingers through her freshly washed but dry locks and she smiled.

"I promised you that I would wear it down as much as often as I can," she said and Boromir smiled.

"Aye, you did. Now come, I would like to show my wife off to the newly formed court," he said and Ellethwen laughed before she nodded and laced her arm with his. Before he led her from the room he stole a kiss and Ellethwen sighed. "If Dallin's mood tells anything, I am certain he may sleep through the night and we shall have the night to ourselves." Ellethwen blushed and nodded.

"And I look forward to it," she whispered. Boromir smiled and kissed her again and led her from the room.


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you for your reviews! This chapter is a little bit shorter than my last few chapters, but I wanted to update. In case I don't get to update before Tuesday, Happy Fourth of July to my fellow Americans! This chapter may be a bit boring, but let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 32: A Mother's Scare**

Ellethwen woke to the feel of a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She didn't open her eyes just yet and just enjoyed the feel of her husband. However, she couldn't help the contended sigh that escaped her lips when she felt his lips kiss her bare shoulder. His lips then trailed across her shoulder and then up her neck before his lips hovered right above her ear. "Are you awake my love?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"I am," she said softly with another sigh before she turned around in his arms but kept in mind to keep the linen sheet that covered them pressed close to her chest. "Dallin is still asleep?" He smiled and nodded his head.

"Aye, still sound asleep. I just checked him and he seems to be enjoying his new surroundings." Ellethwen laughed as he raised his hand and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yes, well, his father is spoiling him." Boromir grinned and leaned into her. He kissed her softly and Ellethwen sighed before she pressed herself close to his broad form. When he pulled back he let his hand trail from her hair and down her back.

"I plan on spoiling both of you, Ellethwen." Ellethwen shook her head and opened her mouth to speak only to be silenced by Boromir's kiss. He was a wicked man, but she loved him all the same. She eagerly returned his kiss, but as his hand moved to under the coverings and across her bare form, a cry broke her away from his lips. Boromir sighed when Ellethwen pulled away. She smiled at him and kissed his nose.

"I will return," she whispered before she climbed from the bed and hastily found her robe. She pulled it on quickly and moved to Dallin's room. She picked him up and sighed. "You sleep all through the night, my son, and it is barely the dawn and you wake to spoil your father's fun." At her words, Dallin seemed to giggle and she smiled.

"And yours too, Ellethwen," Boromir said and Ellethwen turned and looked at him as he leaned on the doorway. He wore his own robe, but the top was loose and his chest was exposed. She smiled and shook her head before she looked back down at Dallin. Boromir stepped over to the fireplace and stoked the small embers before he moved behind Ellethwen and looked down at Dallin. He put her hands on her hips and kissed the back of her head. "I have meetings with Aragorn, my brother, and the others this morning, but I will join the two of you again before the evening meal." Ellethwen looked over her shoulder at him and shook her head.

"We shall be fine. Éowyn and I planned last night to spend time together in the garden. There are a few things I noticed last night that I have many questions for her." Boromir smiled and nodded. Dallin had settled and Ellethwen laid him back down. Once he was back in his bed, Ellethwen gasped when Boromir pulled her flush against him.

"You said yourself it is not yet dawn, and," he paused as his hand slid down her hips, "I would like to continue where we left off." Ellethwen blushed but sighed as she turned around in his arms once again. She ran her hands down his chest and smiled up at him as she slid away taking his hand and leading him back to their bed.

* * *

Éowyn laughed and made faces at Dallin as she sat with him on one of the many stone benches in the garden. Ellethwen stood off to the side and looked out over the city. "He is amazing, Ellethwen," Éowyn said and the dark haired woman looked at her. "I cannot wait to have one of my own." Ellethwen smiled and moved over to where they sat and took the seat next to Éowyn.

"From what I observed last night, that may be sooner than one would think," Ellethwen said and Éowyn looked up at her quickly. Éowyn's cheeks blushed a light pink and her blue eyes widened. "Do not think I am blind, my friend, I saw the exchanges between you and Faramir last night." Éowyn took a shaky breath before she smiled. "Faramir is a good man, and is loved by all in this land and there is no doubt in my mind that the two of you would not make a good match. You are stubborn and he is very calm. I'm sure you both would do wonders for the other." Éowyn laughed and Ellethwen smiled.

"Indeed. Indeed, my friend. Oh, Ellethwen, I did not know how to tell you. During my time in the House of Healing, we kept each other company, and he . . . well he is an enchanting man. I never thought to meet someone gentle, yet he is such a strong captain." Ellethwen nodded.

"Aye, Faramir is special. You're uncle would approve wholeheartedly," she added and Éowyn looked back at Ellethwen with teary eyes.

"I know," she whispered and Dallin fussed in Éowyn's arms.

"Now, now," Ellethwen said as she took Dallin from Éowyn. However, instead of calming as he usually did when Ellethwen took him into his arms, he cried louder and louder. "No need to cry, love. You've been fed and you are dry and clean, what is the matter?" she asked and then she noticed the rash on his cheeks. She kissed his forehead and panic filled her when his forehead was burning with fever. She stood quickly and looked to Éowyn.

"What's wrong?" Éowyn asked as she stood.

"Do you know where it is the men are meeting?" Ellethwen asked with a shaky voice.

"Aye, the study off the hall." Ellethwen nodded and took off in a run, carrying her child. With a shout, Éowyn followed. "Slow down Ellethwen! You're going to fall!" Ellethwen did not head Éowyn's words for she could only hear the cries of her son, and she continued to run. Ellethwen reached the study doors and opened the large wooden doors, not even bothering to knock.

"Ellethwen!" Gandalf said firmly as he stood from his seat. All the other men did the same and looked at her. "What is the meaning of this?" However, Ellethwen only moved to Boromir.

"Something's wrong with Dallin," she said quickly and her voice still shaking. Boromir looked down at her and Dallin. Aragorn quickly moved to them and looked down at the baby. Ellethwen looked up at him and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me see him," Aragorn said and Ellethwen hesitated but handed her son to him. She had no cause to fear, she told herself, but she did all the same. Dallin continued to cry, as Aragorn let his right hand hover over Dallin's forehead. "I'm afraid our meeting will have to wait a moment. I need to take him to the house of healing. Boromir, you and Ellethwen follow me," he said and he carried Dallin from the room. Ellethwen stifled a sob as Boromir wrapped an arm around her and led her from the room. She said silent prayers as they walked, and hoped that Aragorn would be able to help has he had with Éowyn and Faramir. He had both of them out of the black fever.

Once in the healing wing, he laid Dallin on one of the beds. He told several healer women something quietly while Ellethwen and Boromir could only watch. The women bustled about and Aragorn unbound Dallin's blankets and removed the tiny gown Dallin wore. One woman brought hot water in a bowl and another brought several bushels of herbs Ellethwen recognized as ones for fevers. The third and final woman brought another plant; however, it was one she did not know. Ellethwen clung to Boromir and looked up at him.

"Do you think he can help him?" she asked and Boromir looked down at her and raised his free hand to her face. He wiped the tears from her face and nodded.

"I do, but do not worry too much, Ellethwen," Boromir said. "Perhaps it is just a slight cold and easily cured," he said trying to convince himself of the same. Ellethwen nodded and put her head on his shoulder, continuing to let her tears fall as Aragorn and the women bustled over the tiny baby.

* * *

Aragorn had Ellethwen and Boromir settle in the healing garden, and Ellethwen sat on the stone steps hear the edge of the garden. Hours had past and as the evening meal bell sounded Boromir sat next to her. She looked at him with tired and worried filled eyes. "I'm sure he's alright," Boromir said and she nodded as she quickly took his hands in hers. Quiet footsteps sounded and both of them looked up to see Aragorn walking over to them. Ellethwen stood quickly, pulling Boromir with her. However, she let go and walked over to where Aragorn stood.

"Aragorn," she said quickly and stopped just a foot before him, "how is my son? Is he well, what is wrong with him?" Aragorn sighed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm yourself, Ellethwen," he told her gently and she sighed. "Dallin is fine. The fever is broken and his rash is being treated." Ellethwen smiled in relief and sunk against the other man. She embraced him tightly. After a moment, she pulled back and threw herself into Boromir's arms.

"What was wrong with him, Aragorn?" Boromir asked as he held onto his wife's trembling form.

"He has a strong cold, one that is usually easily treated, but his fever was too high. He will be alright now that it has broken. You noticed it just in time, Ellethwen, if it would have gone unattended he would not have faired so well." She raised her head and looked at Aragorn with tear stained eyes.

"Can I see him?" she asked and Aragorn nodded. Ellethwen let go of Boromir and moved away from the two men quickly and rushed into the house of healing. Aragorn looked to Boromir who took a deep breath, to keep his own emotions in check.

"Thank you, Aragorn, I owe you even more now," Boromir said and Aragorn shook his head.

"The panic that she was in when she came into the study was all the more reason for me to help. Her father was one of my dearest friends, Boromir, and you are one of mine now. I would not stand by and watch the panic consume both of you." Boromir cleared his throat and smiled at Aragorn before he put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"I thank you all the same, and I am certain once Ellethwen is assured that Dallin is well, she will berate herself for not thanking you immediately." Aragorn smiled.

"I ask for nothing. Go, be with your family my friend. Our discussions shall wait till the dawn." Boromir nodded and quickly left the garden and went into the healing chamber. Aragorn smiled and sighed softly before he made his way through the garden and through the corridor. If only his love was at his side, then all would be right. However, peace was in the city and in all of Middle Earth. That was good enough for him, at least at that moment in time.


	33. Chapter 33

I updated! Thank you for your reviews, as I say every single time I post, they mean a lot because I love to know what you guys think. As always, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 33: Crowning of a King**

Ellethwen moved quickly to Dallin's side. He was sleeping soundly as she looked down at him. There was an herbal cream on his cheeks and Iroeth smiled as she silently walked over and sat down a basin of water. "He's going to be fine," Iroeth said startling Ellethwen. Ellethwen looked up and smiled at the older healer with teary eyes.

"I know, Aragorn, took care of him," Ellethwen said softly as she let her hand hover over her son's dark hair. "I don't know if I would have been able to handle it if something happened to him," she whispered and Iroeth put her hand on Ellethwen's shoulder.

"He's still young, you'll have many things to worry about as he grows, but know that he shall be better by the time the dawn comes," Iroeth said in a comforting tone and Ellethwen looked at her with a small smile.

"Thank you Iroeth," she said and Iroeth lowered her hand.

"It is good to have you back, my dear," she said. "I shall say that when you were banished, Lord Boromir was beside himself with anger. It was rumored that he nearly fled the Citadel, but remained because of his brother. His mood darkened the day you were banished, and all knew that there was something between the two of you. However, unlike the Steward, most of the servants of the Citadel thought it was a good match. You weren't as hated as you'd think, Ellethwen." Ellethwen's interest was peaked and she stood straighter. "Matira was given your position as his chambermaid, and Boromir only kept her for not even a month. Oh, and she was livid. Lord Denethor released her of her duty and she hasn't been heard from since."

Ellethwen managed a small smile and shook her head as she looked down at her son. It didn't really surprise her that Matira was given her position. She knew the other woman had wanted it. She truly wanted to get her claws into Boromir, but Boromir had claimed her before Matira could even bat an eyelash at him.

"Do you think I will be able to take him to our chamber?" Ellethwen asked and Iroeth nodded.

"Aye, however, I just have to get you a small bowl of the ointment for his cheeks." Ellethwen smiled and sighed softly.

"Thank you," Ellethwen said. Loud footsteps echoed and Iroeth slipped away. Ellethwen startled a bit when a warm hand was suddenly on her waist, but she knew the touch, so she did not have to look and see who came in.

"How does he fair?" Boromir asked her softly and she looked over her shoulder and up at his face.

"He's fine," she whispered. "Thanks to Aragorn," she added. She gasped suddenly and straightened. "Oh, I didn't thank him! What must he think of me?" Boromir smiled and shook his head.

"He understands, Ellethwen, I already thanked him for both of us. If you wish it you can thank him in the morn." Ellethwen nodded and turned to look at their son once more. She leaned back against Boromir and sighed. "Can we take him to our room?" Ellethwen nodded.

"Yes, Iroeth went to fill a small bowl of ointment for his face. Boromir, I have never been more frightened. Even when I worried for you, I was not that scared. I felt as though my world was falling around me," she whispered and Boromir kissed the top of her head.

"It is because you worried for your son," he said softly into her hair. "A life you created with your husband." She closed her eyes as the warmth of his breath danced in her hair.

"How is Frodo doing?" Ellethwen asked. Boromir had finally told her of the quest he had been on, and the reason for such an odd fellowship of hobbits, elves, dwarfs, wizards, and men the night before at the feast. She had met the Frodo and Sam at the meal the night before. It was Frodo's first venture from the house of healing, and he seemed surprisingly strong, but still weak at the same time.

"He is fine, Aragorn told us this morning that he was walking through the Citadel with the other hobbits." She nodded, thankful that Frodo was doing better than most expected him to. Footfalls caught her ears and she opened her eyes and smiled at Iroeth who carried a small jar.

"Here you are," Iroeth said and Ellethwen moved from Boromir who took the jar. Ellethwen carefully scooped up Dallin, who snuggled into her as she cradled him.

"Thank you, Iroeth," Boromir said and Iroeth nodded.

"Bring him in the morn, so we may check on his rash," she said. Ellethwen nodded.

"I will bring him in the morning," Ellethwen said and Boromir wrapped his arm around her waist and led her from the house of healing. Soon, they were in their chamber and Ellethwen settled Dallin into his crib. She kissed his forehead and Boromir did the same before she pulled the blanket around him. "Sleep well, my son," she whispered and Boromir led her from the room and into their chamber. Once, there, Ellethwen slumped against him as they stopped near the burning fire.

"Are you hungry? I could send for something for you to eat," he told her gently and she shook her head.

"I'm not hungry, but are you?" she asked as she looked up at him. Boromir smiled and pushed her hair from her face.

"No," he told her and she sighed before she laid her head back down on his broad chest. "The sun has been gone for an hour now, my love, you should change for bed," he told her softly and she nodded. "I'll stay in here and change, to keep an ear out for Dallin." She smiled and looked up at him before she raised up and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you," she whispered and he smiled as he once again fingered a lock of her dark hair.

"And I you," he said softly before he leaned down and kissed her once more. Ellethwen pulled away and with one last look into Dallin's nursery she moved from the bed chamber across the sitting room and into the washroom where she changed for bed.

* * *

Weeks passed and Dallin's strength returned and the dawn of Aragorn's coronation had come. Ellethwen was being bustled about by Trassa and another young maid she didn't know. "Do you have a proper dress to wear?" Trassa asked as she opened the wardrobe. Ellethwen thought a moment and took a deep breath.

"I have the dress I made for when Boromir and I were wed," Ellethwen said as the other maid made up the bed. "However, since giving birth I don't know if it will still fit." Trassa gave her a look that clearly said her form was just as it was before and Ellethwen blushed as she moved over to the wardrobe. She pulled a soft black bundle and laid it on the freshly made bed. She untied the string and pulled the dark blue and silver cloth from the package.

"You made this?" Trassa asked as she held out the fabric and Ellethwen nodded.

"Yes, I spent many a night working it. The fabric was given to my by the Golden Hall's seamstress as payment for helping her weave a complicated silk pattern for King Theoden."

"It's beautiful," Trassa said and Ellethwen smiled. "Safria, would you help Ellethwen into the dress, while I check on Dallin." The brown haired woman nodded and moved quickly to Ellethwen's side. Ellethwen gave the nervous girl a smile.

"Safria is it?" Ellethwen asked as Trassa moved to the nursery. Dark blue eyes turned to hers with a nod. "Don't be nervous. I'm not stuffy, or going to bicker at you. I was once in your position." Safria looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm more than capable of dressing myself, but your help with the bindings would be greatly appreciated." Safria gave her a smile and nodded her head.

To her surprise, the dress fit her perfectly, however, it was a little tight in the bust area because she was still nursing, but it fit as it had the only other day she worn it. Safria talked happily with Ellethwen as she laced the dress.

"Lord Boromir is very lucky to have such a kind wife. I was once Lady Heldwen's maid and she was . . .," Safria blushed and looked away and Ellethwen giggled.

"Go on, you can speak freely with me, my friend. I shall take nothing to heart." Safria smiled.

"She was a challenge." Ellethwen smiled and nodded her head. "May I do your hair?" Ellethwen looked at Safria and nodded.

"Of course, if you'd like to." Safria smiled brightly.

"I would." Ellethwen moved to her vanity seat Boromir had brought in for her. Safria smiled and quickly brushed out Ellethwen's hair. "You like to wear your hair simply?" Ellethwen nodded and Safria smiled. "Then I have the perfect idea."

Moments later, the sides of Ellethwen's hair were braided by to the middle of the back of her head where they were held by a silver clip that was encrusted with blue and white crystals.

"There you are, my lady," Safria said and Ellethwen smiled at her reflection.

"It is lovely Safria, thank you," she said kindly as she stood. The young woman blushed and bowed her head.

"You are most welcome." Trassa came from the nursery carrying Dallin who was wrapped in a dark blue and black blanket and smiled at Ellethwen.

"Well, you do look lovely. Safria, you did beautifully on her hair," Trassa said and Safria blushed even more. "Here is your son. Lord Faramir, your husband, and the others shall be waiting for you in the hall." Ellethwen nodded and took Dallin.

"I shall see you at the ceremony," Ellethwen said and Trassa and Safria smiled and nodded. Ellethwen slipped from the room and made her way down the corridor to the great hall where she was to meet with Boromir, Faramir, and Éowyn.

* * *

Ellethwen, holding a wiggling Dallin, stood near the steps to the entrance of the Citadel with Faramir on her right and Boromir on her left. Éowyn stood on the other side of Faramir. Ellethwen had never seen so many excited faces before in her life. All around her stood the Gondorian guard and across from her stood Éomer with his Rohirrim, and thousands of people stood upon the upper level of the city all excited and anxious for the crowning of their king.

"I have never seen the people of Minas Tirith so happy," she said softly to Boromir as she looked up at him. Boromir looked down at her with sparkling eyes. He too was happy a king had returned, even though Ellethwen knew that in his past he wanted his family line to be named king because Gondor had gone so long without a true king. However, his thoughts changed upon meeting and fighting along side Aragorn. He opened his mouth to speak but Gandalf moved to the top of the stairs and all sounds and chatter stopped. Ellethwen and Boromir turned their eyes to the stairs and smiled at the tall white wizard.

"People of Gondor, of Rohan, and the Elves of many realms, today you bare witness to a glorious event," Gandalf said his gruff voice echoing all around for every ear to hear. Aragorn took a deep breath before he moved up two steps and stood before Gandalf. Gimli moved forward with a dark blue velvet pillow that held the crown of the king. Gandalf picked up the crown and held it over Aragorn's head. "Now come the days of the King!" he exclaimed as he placed the crown on Aragorn's head.

Ellethwen smiled brightly and cheers erupted around them. Dallin fussed when the noise met his ears but Ellethwen just rocked him and looked to Boromir. Her husband looked and he clapped heartily for her as well because her hands were full taking care of their son. Aragorn turned to face the crowd. Ellethwen could see a slight nervousness in his eyes, from where she stood, although it was well hidden behind his calm and cool expression, anyone who knew the man could tell he was nervous.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, so that we may share in the days of peace," Aragorn said loudly and all cheered once more. As Aragorn began to sing, everyone quieted. His words were beautiful, although Ellethwen didn't know what he was saying for he was singing in the Elvin tongue. When his song finished he descended the stairs. Petals began to fall from the high tower and Ellethwen curtseyed as best she could and Boromir bowed next to her as Aragorn past them. He inclined his head and continued down the line.

Ellethwen's eyes followed Aragorn as he walked and was met by Legolas who led several elves. Legolas wore a circlet upon his head and for the first time since meeting him, she realized that Legolas must someone of high standing in his realm. Aragorn seemed to hesitate as he spoke with Legolas and then he looked to the left. The most beautiful woman Ellethwen had ever seen stepped forward carrying a silver banner. It was then that she realized the woman was an elf.

"Who is that?" she asked Boromir as she watched Aragorn move to her slowly.

"Lady Arwen of Rivendell," Boromir said quietly remembering his own encounter with the elleth. She had told him he would see his love again, and there he stood with her.

"She's beautiful," Ellethwen said softly and Boromir smiled as Aragorn took Arwen in his arms and kissed her. Cheers erupted again and Boromir looked to Ellethwen. He raised his hand and ran a calloused finger down her smooth cheek. She looked up at him and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"She may be," he told her softly. "But I'm afraid I have been captured by the most beautiful woman in all of Gondor." Ellethwen blushed and Boromir's smile only grew when she tucked her head into his shoulder to hide her blush. He put his hand on her lower back and she looked up at him. At that moment, Boromir knew that the rest of his years would be long and happy as long as she was at his side.


	34. Chapter 34

Hey all! Thank you for your reviews, as always. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I went and saw "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest" yesterday, and if you loved the first movie, you really should see the second one. It was so good. I can't wait for the third one to come out! Okay, enough of that. I think this may just be my longest chapter for this story. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 34: Nightmare in the Courtyard **

"Dallin!" Ellethwen yelled and the four year old came trotting from wherever he had been hiding. His dark hair was long, and in need of cutting, but he refused to let anyone near his head. His grey eyes sparkled as he laughed and smiled a smile that was all too much like his father's. "There you are my son," she said as stood from the stone bench she was sitting on. It was rather difficult given her current state of being nearly eight months pregnant with her and Boromir's second child. She put one hand on her stomach and held out her other hand to Dallin and the dark haired little boy ran over to her and took her hand. Ellethwen hesitated a moment and glanced about the garden.

Over the last several weeks, since Boromir had been away, she felt as if someone had been watching her. Eyes in the dark that never wavered from her form when she was out and about in either the city or the Citadel. However, when she saw nothing she sighed quietly and looked down at Dallin who looked at her curiously.

"Come now, we are to sit with the Queen this afternoon for tea before the evening meal."

"Mama, where is papa?" Dallin asked and she smiled.

"He is in Ithilien visiting Uncle Faramir, Aunt Eowyn and your little cousin, he should be back soon," she said and Dallin nodded as they walked through the corridor towards Arwen's study. Once they reached their destination Ellethwen smiled at the guards that bowed their heads to her and Dallin. Ellethwen knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a soft voice called and Ellethwen walked in with Dallin still holding onto her hand tightly. "Ellethwen," Arwen said as she stood from her chair with the same difficulty Ellethwen had outside for the queen too was pregnant, only with her first child.

"How are you this afternoon, your majesty?" she asked as she walked further in and Arwen smiled.

"We have known one another for over four years, my friend, you know titles are not necessary," Arwen said and Ellethwen smiled. "I am well, but I do wish for my son to be born soon." Ellethwen nodded as Dallin moved to the rug where Arwen had several wooden toys sitting for him and he played happily and quietly.

"I know the feeling," Ellethwen said as she sat down in the chair across from Arwen, so she could see Dallin in case he went to touch anything he shouldn't. Arwen smiled and sat down as well.

"Would you like some tea?" Arwen asked and Ellethwen nodded and in an instant a maid came into the room smiling kindly at both Arwen and Ellethwen carrying a tray of tea and Ellethwen noticed a small goblet and pitcher. A few sweet cakes were on the tray as well and Ellethwen smiled at the maid as she took the offered cup of tea.

"Thank you," Ellethwen said and maid nodded her head before she gave Arwen her cup.

"The pitcher has citrus juice for your son, my lady," she said and Ellethwen nodded.

"Thank you kindly," Ellethwen said and with a curtsey, the maid left. Arwen smiled as she took a sip of her tea and Ellethwen looked to Dallin. "Dallin, are you thirsty?" she asked and Dallin looked at her.

"No, mama," he said and she nodded.

"If you ever get thirsty, let me know," she said and the boy smiled and went back to playing with the toys.

"He's well behaved," Arwen said quietly and Ellethwen looked to the elleth.

"He is, except for when his father is around. I swear Boromir becomes a small child when he plays with Dallin," Ellethwen said before she took a drink of her own tea. Arwen chuckled. "I am anxious for him to return," Ellethwen added quietly. "He was in the battle at Helms Deep when Dallin was born, and while I was giving life to our son, I was worrying for his being taken at the same time."

"You won't have to worry about that. He'll be returning from Ithilien by tomorrow afternoon and he will not be traveling away from here for some time. Iroeth will keep him outside the room during the delivery, but know that he'll be right outside the door probably pacing and wearing the stone," Arwen said through a smile and Ellethwen laughed.

"That is true. Is Aragorn worrying over you as Boromir had been me before he left?"

"Yes," Arwen said with a sigh. "When we are together and I get up to get something he is on his feet faster than I could even be when I am not with child and asking me what it is I need."

Ellethwen chuckled and looked to Dallin who was still playing and seemingly ignoring the woman and elleth while they chatted. With a sigh Ellethwen looked back at Arwen and they continued their conversation over tea until the evening meal.

* * *

Ellethwen was making her bed and Dallin was playing in the sitting room. Soon, she would be taking him for breakfast before they went for their morning walk. The door was open and she glanced up and smiled when she saw him playing. However, when she turned her attention back to making her bed the door to the chamber was busted open. She jumped and ran into the sitting room in time to see a woman dressed in a black dress, her long dark hair flied about her looked knotted and matted, and when her wild grey eyes looked at her, Ellethwen's heart sunk. 

"Matira?" Ellethwen asked surprised and unbelieving.

"Because of you I have lived in exile," the other woman said. "I have been too ashamed to show my face, but it is you who should be ashamed. You and your bastard son and the one you carry." Dallin looked from the woman to his mother and stood quickly. He made to run to Ellethwen and Ellethwen moved to him, but Matira grabbed Dallin's arm.

"No!" Ellethwen shouted and Dallin started to cry.

"Mama! Mama!" Dallin yelled. Ellethwen moved to grab her son when Matira pulled a dagger on her.

"Stay back or I shall kill him," Matira hissed and Ellethwen stopped in her tracks. Dallin continued to cry and Ellethwen started to cry.

"No, please do not hurt my son," Ellethwen said as she held up her hands. Matira smirked and started to back from the room.

"You took the one I loved from me, Ellethwen, so I will take one you love away from you forever." Matira left and Ellethwen let out a cry and moved as quickly as she could. Matira was carrying a crying and screaming Dallin down the corridor.

"Guards! Guards!" Ellethwen cried panicked and three guards came running from the opposite side of the corridor.

"Lady Ellethwen, what is the matter?" one asked and Ellethwen swallowed her tears.

"My son has been taken! Matira has taken my son, please help me," she said before she turned and waddled down the corridor. Two guards followed and the other went to get more help. Ellethwen led them down through the hall and then out the door. Matira was running towards the edge with Dallin in her arms and Ellethwen gasped. She put her hand on her stomach to still the protesting child within her as she ran. The guards drew their spears and chased after the woman. "Matira!" Ellethwen screamed before the other woman could reach the very edge. Matira stopped and turned. Ellethwen felt her heart rip from her chest at the distressed look on her son's face. "Please, Matira, I beg of you," she said breathlessly. "I beg of you, please do not take my son from me."

"Why?" she asked heatedly. "You are to have another." Ellethwen shook her head.

"He is my child, why do you wish to take him? He has done nothing to you."

"But taking him from you would, kill you inside. You would wish you were dead every dawn and every night until you went mad with grief." Ellethwen shook her head as her tears fell from her cheeks.

"Please do not harm him," she said as she looked to Dallin who was still crying and screaming loudly for her. "Please, Matira, please."

Boromir smiled and laughed with Legolas and Gimli as they rode to Minas Tirith. The city was less than an hour ride and the white stone shined brightly. The five men he rode with rode behind him and Legolas' horses. "I'm sure Aragorn shall be very happy to see you both again, and the trees of Ithilien are growing beautiful," Boromir said and Legolas smiled.

"Aye, but when we leave Minas Tirith, we will be making our way to Fangorn," Gimli said gruffly.

"Indeed," Legolas said. "Once our visit is over we will travel the old forest, and I am looking forward to it."

* * *

Boromir nodded and looked to the city. His expecting wife and growing son were waiting within the walls of the Citadel and as Boromir looked to the high tower he swore he saw a figure standing on the edge of the pavilion. 

"Legolas, do you see that?" he asked as he pointed to the high tower. Legolas looked and his eyes narrowed.

"It is a woman, but her back it so the city. There are guards and others before her. Something is wrong," Legolas said when his keen eyes spotted a hysterical looking Ellethwen, he knew he couldn't tell Boromir more than that.. Boromir's heart dropped and he urged his horse on. Legolas was right and something inside him told him it had something to do with him. Legolas seemed startled by Boromir's sudden urging of his horse. The horse was flying as fast as he had ever seen and Legolas urged his horse on. "Hold on Gimli!" he shouted and his horse took off. The five men behind him did the same and before Legolas was even close to the gate; Boromir's horse was already within the doors.

Boromir rode his horse hard up the levels of the city. He heard voices echoing off the stone from the top, level and he urged his horse faster. As his horse came to a stop near the guarded White Tree, he was met by Aragorn who was rushing from the Citadel.

"What is happening?" Boromir asked at the grave look Aragorn gave him, but the King just took his arm and led him on.

"Please, I beg you. What is it you want? I shall give it to you," Ellethwen's voice echoed and Boromir drew more concerned. He and Aragorn moved through the guards that had gathered and he came to a stop next to Ellethwen and what he saw before them, made his heart stop. His son was in the arms of a wild looking woman, who held a dagger in her hands. Dallin was crying, and anger boiled from deep within Boromir as he moved from Aragorn to stand next to Ellethwen, whose eyes were glued to the woman.

"Him, I want him," the woman said as she pointed the dagger at him. Ellethwen's eyes snapped to his form and Boromir looked at her. The pain he saw dance in his love's eyes was too much for him to bare and he looked back at the woman.

"Just who are you woman?" he asked lowly. The woman seemed bristled for a moment and her grip on the dagger loosened slightly.

"I was your chambermaid," she said as glared at him. He would keep his tone calm in order to keep his crying son safe.

"Ellethwen was my chambermaid for many a year . . .," he said and trailed off as he realized now who held his son captive. "Matira?" At her nod he took a shuddering breath.

"I would have had you if hadn't been for her!" Matira exclaimed as she pointed the now shaking dagger at Ellethwen. "I won't kill your son, Ellethwen, if you give me him," she said as she looked at Ellethwen. Boromir looked to his wife whose entire body was trembling.

"You cannot expect me to do that," Ellethwen whispered.

"It is what I want," Matira said firmly and Ellethwen looked to Boromir with pleading eyes.

"You threaten to kill my son," Boromir said slowly before he looked to Matira with cold eyes, "and expect me to go to you willingly?" It was obvious to all that Matira was fumbling as she went. Aragorn had slipped back at seeing his Steward seemed to have captured the woman's attention and went in search of another he had seen riding up the levels of the city.

"Would you rather your son die?" Matira asked and Boromir shook his head.

"I would not, but why have you waited so long?" Boromir asked. Matira seemed not to have an answer so he continued on. "Ellethwen and I were parted for twelve years before our union was formalized. We were wed and then she carried my son that you hold now. It has been sixteen years, Matira, why do you wait now to make a move on a love you claim to have?" Boromir asked her and she fumbled with the dagger in her hand. Ellethwen's eyes had yet to leave Dallin whose face was read and tear stained but his loud cries had stopped. She did not know what trauma this event would have on him. Ellethwen waited for Matira's answer, but a fast swishing sound filled the silent air and then Matira collapsed onto the stone floor with an ear piercing scream and dropped both her dagger and Dallin to the ground.

Boromir moved and kicked the dagger away before pulling Matira up harshly. Ellethwen ran forward and pulled her son away. She moved close to the high stone wall and pulled her son close. His head finding the nape of her neck and burying his face there. Ellethwen let her tears fall hard as she clung to her son. How many times would his life be threatened to be taken away? He was only four and she had nearly lost him twice.

As Boromir pulled Matira up he saw a yellow feathered arrow sticking out of her right thigh and he smiled and looked over his shoulder to see Legolas standing skillfully on the wall and Aragorn on the stone floor next to him. He nodded his head gratefully at them before he turned his grey eyes to the woman who had tears running down her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"You are to be put into the dungeons and when the King decides what is to be done with you, I will see to the punishment being carried out myself," he hissed before he threw her into the arms of one of the guards. "See to it that her wound is treated, but that she is locked in the darkest dungeon in the Citadel. No daylight shall reach her for as long as I have say." The two guards nodded and dragged a crying and wailing Matira away. Boromir moved to Ellethwen and kneeled next to her and put his hand in her long hair and rubbed the back of her head. Ellethwen opened her eyes and looked at her husband. "He is alright, he was not hurt," he told her quietly and she nodded as she loosened her grip on Dallin and pulled the child back and looked at him. Dallin was hiccupping and his cheeks were damp, but his tears were no more.

"You're safe, my son," she whispered hoarsely and Dallin nodded.

"I love you mama," he said quickly before he threw his arms around her neck and Ellethwen returned his embrace. Boromir smiled at Ellethwen's sad smile as her eyes met his.

"We love you too Dallin," Boromir said for her because it was obvious to him that her voice had failed her. Aragorn moved quickly to Boromir's side with Legolas and Gimli following close behind.

"Is he alright?" Aragorn asked and Ellethwen nodded.

"Aye, my lord," she whispered. "He is just frightened." Aragorn nodded and Ellethwen felt dizzy. She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh and at seeing her distress, Boromir took Dallin from Ellethwen. His son clung to him in the same manner he had his mother, but Boromir didn't mind.

"Ellethwen?" Boromir asked as he raised his free hand to her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him.

"I'm alright, just dizzy," she said softly.

"We must get you inside," Aragorn said as he helped Ellethwen from the ground. "Legolas," he said and the elf moved quickly and wrapped Ellethwen's arm around his shoulder and his arm around her back. He helped the very pregnant woman inside and Boromir carried Dallin as he too walked slowly.

"I now owe my son's life to another," Boromir said quietly and Aragorn looked to him. "You saved him when he was but a babe, and now thanks to Legolas' skill with a bow my son is safe." Aragorn put his hand on Boromir's shoulder and looked at Dallin's sleeping face. The boy had worn himself out with his tears, and Aragorn wondered when his nightmares would begin.


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you all so much for your reviews and your patience for this chapter. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been so busy. I hope you like this chapter, and as always let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 35: A Special Delivery**

Legolas helped Ellethwen to her bed and she shook her head as he sat her down. "Legolas, I'm fine, really," she said softly as she raised her hand to her head. The world still spun, but she thought it was just from her worry for her son.

"Then why are you the color of the purest snow?" Legolas asked as he pushed her hair from her face.

"Where is Boromir? Where is Dallin?" she asked and Legolas stepped back while Aragorn moved in front of her and took her face into his hands, there were two of him, but she did her best to focus on him. "Aragorn, where are my son and husband?" she asked.

"They are fine, Ellethwen," he said. "What is wrong, and tell me honestly." She sighed and blinked her eyes a few times.

"My head is spinning, an ache in my lower stomach, and I can't focus," she said still seeing two of Aragorn.

"The terror may have brought on early labor," he said softly as he too pushed her hair from her face and looked to Legolas who remained silent in the room. "Could you get her to the House of Healing?" Legolas nodded and helped Ellethwen from the bed and led her down the corridors.

Boromir had left a sleeping Dallin in his room with Safria before he left the chamber that was across the corridor from his. He saw Legolas leading Ellethwen away and he moved quickly to her side.

"Where are you taking her?" Boromir asked as he fell in step with the pair.

"The House of Healing," Legolas said quickly. "Aragorn should be following." Boromir nodded, but took Ellethwen from Legolas' arms.

"I'll take her," Boromir told Legolas and the elf nodded. Ellethwen sighed as she was shifted and she put her hand on her stomach.

"Is Dallin alright?" she asked as she looked up at Boromir and he nodded as he looked down at his wife's pale face.

"He is fine, he sleeps and Safria is with him," he told her. She nodded slowly and stopped suddenly as a sharp pain ripped through her stomach. She screamed and Boromir grasped her tighter when her knees buckled.

"She's not going to make it to the House of Healing," Boromir nearly shouted as he pulled Ellethwen to her feat. "Here, help me with her, please," Boromir said quickly and Legolas helped him take her into a chamber across the hall. Ellethwen was beginning to panic once again as Boromir and Legolas helped her onto the bed.

"I will retrieve Aragorn," Legolas said quickly before he left the pair. Ellethwen grasped Boromir's arm as another pain ripped through her lower stomach.

"Boromir, please do not leave me," she whispered feverishly. Boromir looked down at her. "Please, I'm frightened." He covered her hand with his. She was trembling and he sighed softly.

"I won't, Ellethwen," he said gently.

"The baby is coming, she is coming early just as Dallin had," she said quickly before she gritted through another pain in her stomach. Just then Aragorn came rushing in with Legolas close behind.

"What is happened?" Aragorn asked quickly and Boromir looked at him.

"She's having the child," he said gravely.

"I knew this may happen," Aragorn said softly. "Legolas-." His sentence was interrupted by Ellethwen screaming. Aragorn looked to Legolas. "Get Ioreth and two other healers, hurry," he said and moved to Ellethwen while Legolas rushed from the room once more. "Boromir, I'm afraid you'll have to step outside. Your wife is about to give birth." Ellethwen's grip on his arm tightened.

"Can't he stay?" she asked breathlessly and Aragorn looked at her sadly.

"From what the Rohan healer told us, your first labor was difficult, there is no reason to prove that this one will not be harder," Aragorn told her and she took deep breaths. Crying echoed in the corridor and Boromir looked form his wife to the door where Legolas rushed in with Iroeth and two other healers behind

"Boromir, you should go to Dallin's chamber, the maid is looking everywhere for you," Legolas said. "Dallin has had a nightmare and he cries for your or Ellethwen." Boromir sighed and looked at Ellethwen whose teeth were gritted and her face contorted in pain. When the pain had past she looked up at him.

"Go to our son," she said tiredly. He looked to Aragorn who nodded.

"Go, Boromir, you'll be of no use here," he said as he rolled up the sleeves of his dark red tunic. Boromir assumed then that Aragorn was about to deliver his child. He found it very odd that the king was about to help his wife through labor, but in all honesty given the reason for Ellethwen going into labor he would have none other deliver his child. Boromir kissed Ellethwen's forehead before he slipped from the room. Iroeth closed the door behind him and he saw Legolas and Gimli standing outside the door.

"Retrieve me, if any word is given on her condition," Boromir said and Legolas nodded his head.

"Aye, I will do just that," Legolas said. Boromir gave them a worried smile before he continued down the corridor.

* * *

As he walked down the corridor, the cries grew louder. "Dallin!" he heard Safria say as he neared the door. "Dallin, please it is alright." Boromir walked through the door and Dallin let out a loud cry before he ran from the dark haired maid and into his arms. Tears fell down his son's face and Boromir picked him up from the floor. "I'm sorry, my lord," Safria said quickly. "He woke and started screaming. He had a nightmare." Boromir nodded his head as he ran his hand up and down Dallin's back.

"It's alright, Safria, you may go," Boromir said as he soothed Dallin. Safria bowed her head and quickly left the chamber. "Dallin, my son, calm yourself. It is alright, you are safe in your own chamber, and you are in my arms." Dallin sniffed and raised his head his dark locks damp and stuck to his cheeks. Boromir gave him a smile and pulled Dallin's hair from his face.

"The mean lady still had me and she was making mommy cry. She was taking me away and wouldn't let me go to mommy or you," he said his voice shaking slightly. "I don't like it when mommy cries." Boromir kissed his son's forehead and nodded as he hugged him.

"I don't either," Boromir whispered.

"Where is mommy?" Dallin asked as he sniffed again and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

"Right now, she is bring your little brother or sister into the world," Boromir told him as he sat down in the old rocking chair and started to rock Dallin. Dallin sniffed again and whimpered slightly.

"Is that lady going to come back?" he asked and Boromir looked at him.

"No, she won't ever harm you or your mommy again," Boromir assured him and he nodded his head. "I will never let anyone harm you, my son," Boromir said softly as Dallin laid his head back down on Boromir's shoulder. However, as he comforted and rocked his son, his thoughts were also on his wife who was no doubt having a difficult time.

* * *

"You're doing fine Ellethwen," Aragorn said as Iroeth patted Ellethwen's forehead with a cool cloth. Ellethwen groaned through another pain and nodded as it subsided.

"Must you deliver my child?" Ellethwen asked weakly and Aragorn chuckled.

"Am I doing that terrible of a job?" he asked as he placed a pillow under her lower back. She groaned again and titled her head back.

"No," she said as the pain subsided and she looked up at him tiredly, "but it is odd to have one's king deliver your child." Aragorn smiled as she laid her head back and took labored breaths. Aragorn moved to the end of the bed.

"It is time, Ellethwen, on the next pain push," Aragorn said his smile leaving his face. She lifted her head and looked at him with a nod. She took a deep breath when she felt the slow ache build and then pushed as pain ripped through her once again.

* * *

Dallin had finally settled down enough for Boromir to leave, and Boromir left Safria with him while he went to check on Ellethwen and how she was doing. It had been hours since he had left her, and he knew it was probably good news why Legolas or Gimli hadn't come for him, but he worried all the same.

Gimli was leaning against the wall and Legolas stood with his arms across his chest looking out the window.

"Have you heard anything?" Boromir asked and Gimli stood up from the wall and Legolas uncrossed his arms as he turned to look at him.

"Nothing yet," Gimli said. Boromir sighed and stopped next to Gimli and looked at the door. Boromir ran a calloused hand tiredly down his face. He was weary from the events of the day and from his travel, but there was still too much happening.

Suddenly, and loud cry from the other side of the door startled all three that stood outside the door. Boromir moved to go to the door when Gimli stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Hold on, lad, you best be waiting," he said and Boromir looked from the dwarf to the door once again. He waited what seemed like forever before the cries of a small baby met his ears. Boromir let out the breath he had been holding and smiled as he looked at his two friends who smiled brightly at him in return.

Nearly half an hour later, Iroeth came from the room. "Lord Boromir," she said with a small smile. "Do come, your wife wishes to see you." Boromir looked to Gimli and Legolas before he followed Iroeth inside the room. There was a dressing screen around the bed, so he could not see Ellethwen, but Aragorn stood near a large water basin drying his hands with a towel. His king had a large smile on his face.

"She is weak, but she did surprisingly well," Aragorn said. "There was one complication, but both are healthy." Boromir bowed his head to Aragorn before he moved around the screen and beside the bed. One of the young healers was propping Ellethwen up on pillows and when she saw Boromir she bowed her head and quickly left the pair alone. Ellethwen turned her tired blue-grey eyes to him and she gave him a weak smile.

"Nearly twelve hours of labor, for that small bundle," he said softly as he moved closer to her. She laughed softly and looked at the small form in her arms.

"Boromir," she said her voice was hoarse so she paused and swallowed before she turned her eyes back to his, "I want to show you your daughter," she finished as she pulled back the blanket and revealed the tiny face of his little girl. Just like Dallin she had a tuft of dark hair covering her head and her eyes slowly blinked open revealing a pair of soft deep blue eyes that looked up at him with curiosity.

Boromir felt tears come to his own eyes as he looked down at his daughter. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, well the second most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His wife was the most beautiful creature in the world. He reached out and touched his daughter's cheek gently and smiled.

"She's beautiful," he whispered as his eyes turned to Ellethwen. "Beautiful, just like her mother." He leaned in and kissed Ellethwen's forehead before he sighed keeping his face pressed into her damp hair. She had gone through so much in the last day, the threat against her son, and then going into labor due to the stress. He knew then that he had found the most wondrous woman in the entire world. "I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too," she whispered back and he pulled back and looked at her with a smile. "How is Dallin?" Boromir smiled.

"Fine, Safria was going to be giving him a bath before she put him to bed." Ellethwen smiled tiredly and nodded as she looked down at the baby in her arms. "What are we to name her?"

"Since I chose Dallin's name, I think you should name her." Boromir nodded. There was a name he had in mind. It was an Elvish name, one he had asked Legolas about the translation of it meant 'beloved' and that was just what his daughter was.

"Melda," he said as he let his hand hover over the top of her head. "We shall call her Melda." Ellethwen smiled and nodded.

"That is a beautiful name, and one deserving of such a beautiful girl," Aragorn said as he stepped closer to the bed. "Let Iroeth take little Melda while you rest Ellethwen," he said as the older healer took her daughter from her arms.

"She'll be safe, my dear," Iroeth reassured Ellethwen at the slightly worried look she gave her. Boromir smiled and kissed Ellethwen's forehead once again.

"Do take rest, my love, I will watch over both of our children tonight," he told her and she smiled.

"Do wake me when Melda needs feeding," she said tiredly and the last image she saw before her dreams claimed her was the smiling and proud face of her husband.


	36. Chapter 36

Gnah! Another week before I updated! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. It was my sister's birthday, then my grandpa's and I've been way too busy. Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter and before I forget thank you for reading and as always thank you for your reviews! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 36: Time**

Boromir pushed Ellethwen's damp hair from her face as he watched her fall asleep. "You said with her labor there was one complication," Boromir said when he knew that Ellethwen was asleep and looked to Aragorn before he walked over to him. "What was the complication?"

"Like I had said, the labor itself was hard. She lost a great deal of blood and a heavy strain was once again put on her body," Aragorn said. "She'll be weak for much longer than any other woman would be after labor. When she is strong enough, we'll move her to your chamber. I'll ensure the maids are able to help her all they can until she regains her strength." Boromir nodded and Aragorn put his hand on Boromir's shoulder. "She'll be fine, my friend. Your wife is a lot stronger than you give her credit for." Boromir smiled and Aragorn returned it.

"That she is, she is very strong," Boromir said.

"My lord," Iroeth said and Boromir turned to her. "Would you like to hold her?" she asked as she gestured to the small bundle in her arms. Boromir's smile grew and he moved away from Aragorn and to the older woman. He took the tiny girl in his arms and she cooed quietly. Iroeth smiled and walked away with Aragorn following behind. Boromir raised his free hand to the sleeping baby's face and felt his heart melt as he held his little girl. He ran his finger down her cheek and then looked at Ellethwen who was still sound asleep. He turned his grey eyes back to his daughter.

She was smaller than Dallin had been when he was born, however, her hair was dark like Dallin's and Boromir felt his smile only grow. She was lovely and he couldn't wait to see the beautiful girl she would grow to be, but he didn't know that when the time came if he would be able to let her go. He rocked her gently and then just as he was getting ready to lay her down, when she started to cry. He heard a startled breath and looked over his shoulder and saw Ellethwen slowly pushing herself up.

"She's probably hungry," Ellethwen said. "Bring her to me, please," she said and Boromir sighed as he carried Melda to Ellethwen. "What time is it?" she asked as she took Melda and positioned herself so she could feed her daughter.

"You've only been a sleep for an hour at the most," Boromir said as he tucked her hair from her face. "How are you feeling?" Ellethwen looked up at him while Melda ate and she gave him a small smile.

"I'm tired, but I shall be fine." Boromir smiled and nodded his head. "Dallin is well?"

"You asked that before, and he is fine." Ellethwen laughed and nodded. "Safria probably already has him tucked into bed. I'm afraid he'll have to wait to see his sister in the morning."

"Yes," Ellethwen said softly and she paused for a moment before she held out her left hand to him. Boromir looked down at her hand and the ring he had given her all those years ago sparkled. He took her hand into his and he met her eyes. "I was so frightened, I thought I was going to lose Dallin and then when . . . when I started labor I didn't think our child was going to make it, I didn't think Melda would live and here she is," she said keeping her grip on his hand and turned her eyes to their child who still ate happily.

"Ellethwen, both of our children are safe, loved, and well," he told her and she turned her blue-grey eyes back to his grey ones. The moonlight filtered into the room and the firelight filled it with a warm glow. "You, however, my love," he said as he sat down on the bed, "are still weak." Ellethwen gave him a teary eyed smile.

"I'm fine, honestly, and she is full," Ellethwen said as she let go of her hand and moved Melda away from her and covered herself before she rocked her. Boromir chuckled and kissed Ellethwen's temple while she rocked Melda back to sleep. When the baby was asleep Boromir took her and laid her in the cradle that had been brought in. Ellethwen sighed and Boromir sat down again on the bed.

"Sleep, Ellethwen, I will be here if she wakes." Ellethwen sighed again and closed her eyes. She was so tired and yet again, she lulled to sleep all the while Boromir's thumb made small circles on the back of her hand.

* * *

Two weeks later, Ellethwen was still bed ridden, but she was now staying in Boromir and her chamber. Safria was dressing Dallin for the day while Ellethwen sat up and was nursing Melda with a blanket draped over her shoulder. "Mommy!" came Dallin's voice as he ran into the bedroom and climbed up onto the bed. Ellethwen laughed and looked at her son as he bounced on the bed next to her. "Daddy's coming!"

"Your father has council with King Elessar today," Ellethwen said and heavy footfalls met her ears and she looked up.

"The council finished early, and I've been given leave for the day," Boromir said and Ellethwen smiled brightly as she looked at her husband. "Dallin, come with me while your mother finishes with your sister." Dallin nodded and smiled brightly before he climbed from the bed and ran over to his father. Boromir took Dallin's hand and looked to Ellethwen. "We'll be just out here, my love, if you need anything, call for me." She smiled and nodded as her husband and son left the room. Melda was nearly finished and when Melda was, Ellethwen shifted her and covered herself before she patted the baby's back. Melda burped quietly and Ellethwen smiled.

"There, Melda. Do you feel better?" Melda looked up at Ellethwen and cooed happily her dark blue eyes sparkling. "You have my mother's eyes, you know that?" she asked. Ellethwen rocked Melda and looked to the window. Summer had come quickly and it was beautiful outside and she wanted nothing more than to take Melda for a walk in the garden with Dallin and maybe even Boromir. When Melda had dozed, Ellethwen laid the baby down on the bed, ensuring that Melda wouldn't be bothered by the big and soft blankets Ellethwen and Boromir had on their bed.

Ellethwen glanced out into the sitting room, she could hear Boromir and Dallin laughing but she didn't see them. As quietly as she could manage she climbed from the bed and looked at Melda who was settled comfortably. On wobbly legs she stood on the fur rug. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her form. She took a tentative step and when her leg held her weight, she took several more steps to the balcony. As she pulled back the curtain and stepped outside, a cool early summer breeze danced across her. She suppressed a shiver and took four more steps to the stone banister. She sighed as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her face.

"Ellethwen?" Boromir's alarmed voice sounded from the room and her eyes snapped open and she looked over her shoulder. Boromir quickly walked out onto the balcony and scooped her up from the floor. "What are you doing out here? Are you trying to hurt yourself?" he asked as he carried her back into the room. Dallin walked in from the sitting room.

"I'm not trying to hurt myself Boromir," she said tiredly as he settled her back into the bed and took Melda and laid her in the cradle. "I'm just tired of being stuck in this bed."

"Yeah, Safria doesn't like to walk in the garden. She says the flowers make her sneeze, and I like the walks we take with mommy," Dallin said. Ellethwen smiled and Boromir sighed as he straightened.

"I know you do, Dallin," Boromir said before his eyes turned to Ellethwen. "However, your mother is still not well, and shouldn't be out of bed until Iroeth or King Elessar say it is alright."

"Boromir, please I want to go outside. I want to take our children through the gardens," Ellethwen said and Boromir sighed as he sat down.

"Ellethwen, I will have Iroeth come and check on you and I'll let her judge if you are fit enough to walk the citadel," Boromir said as he took her hand. Dallin climbed up onto the bed and laid his head in Ellethwen's lap and Ellethwen put her free hand on her son's head.

"Call on her later," Ellethwen said softly. "I think this day would be better spent in the company of my family," she said and Dallin lifted his head and looked at her before he sat up and embraced her. Ellethwen laughed softly and hugged her son tightly while she looked to Boromir. "I concede only this once, Boromir, but come tomorrow I will be walking from this room." Boromir smiled and shook his head.

"We shall see, Ellethwen, we shall see." His grip tightened on her hand and he raised it to his lips and kissed the back of her knuckles softly.

* * *

Just as she had told him, Ellethwen was in deed walking around the citadel granted on shaky legs, but she was walking nonetheless. As the days, weeks, and months passed and Melda grew strong and was waddling about the rooms she was put down in. Ellethwen sighed as she picked up one year old Melda and took Dallin's hand. "Come on, we're going to visit the Queen again today," she told them as they walked down the corridors towards the gardens.

"We're going outside mommy," Dallin said and Ellethwen smiled.

"We are because we are joining the Queen and her son in the garden," Ellethwen said and Dallin nodded as they walked and soon, the trio joined Arwen who sat on a bench while she watched Eldarion, her and Aragorn's son, play on a blanket she had brought out for him. "Good afternoon, your majesty," Ellethwen said with a bow of her head and Arwen smiled.

"Good afternoon, Ellethwen," Arwen said. "Please, do come and join me."

"I'll take Melda, mommy," Dallin said as he let go of Ellethwen's hand and held up his arms. Ellethwen smiled and handed Melda to Dallin who, with some difficulty carried Melda over to the blanket. He sat down with the two toddlers and played happily with them. One of the many things that made Dallin special was his ability to remain calm and collected. He was five and Ellethwen expected him to be running around getting into things he shouldn't be, but he never did.

"How are you this afternoon, my lady?" Ellethwen asked as she sat down and Arwen smiled.

"I am very well, your husband and mine, however, have not even broken their council for a mid-day meal," Arwen said but there seemed to be a secret in the elleth's eyes.

"We were to have the meal together, but he sent word that he would be unable to join our children and me," Ellethwen said. "So, how is Eldarion doing?" The woman and the elleth looked to their children with smiles on their faces. All three played happily totally ignoring them as they watched them.

"It seems as though he is growing so quickly," Arwen said.

"They do grow quickly, all too quickly. One minute you're holding them in your arms and the next you're sending them off on their own." Arwen laughed and nodded her head. Suddenly, their quiet afternoon was interrupted by Safria running into the courtyard.

"Lady Ellethwen, I'll tend to the children," she said quickly. "Lord Boromir is looking for you. He is in his study." Ellethwen stood and nodded her head as she looked to Arwen.

"I'm sorry our afternoon was cut short," Ellethwen said and Arwen smiled.

"Do not worry, I'll enjoy the Safria's company and the children," Arwen said. Ellethwen smiled and curtseyed before she moved over to her children. She kissed Dallin and Melda's head before she left the garden. As she was walking away she heard a soft sneeze and she knew that Safria would be suffering as she sat in the garden.

* * *

Boromir smoothed out the white linen that was placed on the table he had set up in his study. It was their fifth year as husband and wife and he had spent most of the morning ensuring that they would not be disturbed. A beautiful arrangement of flowers sat on the table and a selection of dried meats, breads, and cheeses were on each plate, but he didn't think Ellethwen would eat. She would probably enjoy the peace and quiet with him while she could. There was a soft knock and he quickly picked up the soft blue flower he had picked for her and turned to the door. "Come in!" he called and the door opened.

"Boromir, Safria told me that-," she stopped when she saw the set table and Boromir standing there holding a small pale blue flower. "What's this?" she asked softly and she closed the door behind her as she walked over to him. He held out the flower and she took it with a smile. Boromir leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Today is the fifth year of our union, my love," he whispered and his breath danced across her cheek. Ellethwen smiled and as he pulled back she smiled up at him.

"So, this is what you've been up to this morning? Everyone knew of this?" she asked thinking of everyone telling her how long the council was taking.

"Yes," he said softly and Ellethwen laughed before she threw her arms around him.

"It is wonderful, you are wonderful, and I love you," she said before she leaned her head back from his neck and claimed his lips. Boromir sighed against his lips and ran his hands up her back. That day was spent lost to the world of the Citadel, and well into the night thanks to Safria tending to their children, the pair knew of nothing else besides each other.


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you all for your reviews. I do believe the next chapter shall be the closing end of "Found and Lost." As always, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 37: The Beginning of the End**

"Mama!" Melda called as she ran into Éowyn and Faramir's home in Ithilien. Ellethwen looked up from the book she was reading near the window and saw her eighteen year old daughter rush into the room with wide dark blue eyes. Melda, like Boromir had predicted, grew to look like her mother. Her long black hair was unbound and flowed down her back covering her simple brown dress and her pale cheeks were flushed.

"What is it Melda?" Ellethwen asked as she slipped her marking paper into her book and closed it.

"Eldarion is here," Melda said quickly. "He rode with King Elessar and Luthien and Mia," Melda said running into the washroom off of Ellethwen and Boromir's room. Luthien and Mia were Aragorn's and Arwen's eldest daughters. Luthien was thirteen and Mia was eleven. Ellethwen stood from her chair and walked into the washroom. Melda was looking in the looking glass and brushing out her hair quickly. Ellethwen laughed softly and looked at her daughter's and her reflection. She looked only ten years younger than her fifty-six years, but her face had aged slightly.

"Melda, calm yourself. Why are you acting this way?" Ellethwen asked as she helped Melda brush her hair out.

"Dallin said I looked a fright and that I would make such an impression on the King and Prince that I probably would never be invited to the Harvest Ball this fall." Ellethwen rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You're brother is only trying to tease you," Ellethwen said as she finished her daughter's hair. "Would you like me to braid it for you?"

"No, mama, I like to wear it lose like you and Aunt Éowyn," Melda said as she turned and looked at her mother. Melda embraced her and Ellethwen smiled sadly. She had only been a year older than Melda when her own mother passed and she couldn't help but think that soon her daughter would be wed and with a family of her own.

"I love you, my daughter," Ellethwen whispered.

"I love you too, mama. Now come," Melda said pulling back and taking Ellethwen's hand. "Papa said for me to retrieve you because you are to greet the King with him." Ellethwen nodded and let her daughter lead her from her room and down the corridor and outside where a smiling Éowyn was standing next to Faramir with their own sons standing next to her. Boromir turned and held out his hand to Ellethwen who let go of Melda's hand and took his quickly.

Nearing sixty-four Boromir was as handsome as ever, and in his aged face there was still the love he held for her for so long. Melda fell in line next to her and Dallin was standing tall and proud next to his father dressed in his Gondorian guard armor. At twenty-three Dallin had grown too fast for Ellethwen's liking, but he was a member of the guard now, and a servant to Aragorn's command. Even though peace had reigned for a long time in Gondor she still worried that a day would come where she would send him off to battle.

Aragorn made his way over to them after he dismounted his horse and smiled at them as he removed his gloves. Eldarion walked behind his father, tall and proud, one would not know the prince was actually a month younger than Melda and at eighteen he was already sought after by young women of the court. Luthien and Mia followed quietly giggling. The group bowed and Aragorn chuckled.

"My friends," he said and the group laughed before Ellethwen stepped forward and embraced her friend.

"Welcome to Ithilien, your majesty," she said as she pulled back. Aragorn chuckled and nodded his head. He had aged a great deal, but his eyes still held light in them and his smile was still the same behind his grey beard.

"It is good to be here," Aragorn said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"How does Arwen fare?" she asked softly. The queen and Ellethwen had grown close over the years and she was due to have her and Aragorn's fifth child in three months.

"Fine, she is well and looking forward to when you rejoin her in Minas Tirith," Aragorn said. Ellethwen smiled and nodded her head.

"We are due to return in two weeks so our wives may enjoy their chats again," Boromir said as he stepped forward.

"Indeed," Aragorn said as he winked at Ellethwen.

"Well, do come in!" Éowyn said. "Do come in we have a feast ready in the dining hall." Aragorn smiled and followed Éowyn, Faramir, and their sons into their home. Luthien and Mia looked at Dallin and giggled again before they followed their father. Boromir looked to his son who merely shook his head before he went into home. Melda stepped next to Ellethwen and looked at Eldarion.

"Good afternoon, my lord," Melda said and Ellethwen looked from her daughter to Eldarion who gave her a small smile and bowed his head.

"Good afternoon, Melda," he said and Melda blushed as she ducked her head. "May I escort you inside?" he asked as he held out his arm to her. Melda looked up quickly and smiled before she nodded.

"Aye, I would like that," she said softly as she took his arm and walked past Ellethwen and Boromir. Boromir watched them with a raised eyebrow and Ellethwen stifled a laugh at her husband's face.

"That boy may be my prince, but if he lays a finger on my daughter-," Boromir said but Ellethwen stopped him by covering his lips with her fingers.

"My love, they are young," she told him gently. "Who knows what time will bring?" she asked as she lowered her hand. Boromir seemed to sputter but Ellethwen rose up and kissed him softly. "Come, the others are waiting." Ellethwen laced her arm with his and led a still silent Boromir into the home.

* * *

Ellethwen sat her tea cup down and looked around at the faces at the table. Luthien and Mia had gone for a walk with Éowyn and Faramir's oldest son, Elboron, and with Melda and Eldarion trailing behind. They walked in the garden just outside Faramir and Éowyn's home. "So, Aragorn," Faramir said as he too lowered his tea cup and all eyes turned to him. "What brings you and your eldest to Ithilien?"

"Now is not the time for business," Éowyn said. "Over full stomachs and sleep heavy eyes? Honestly, Faramir, I am sure King Elessar is weary from his travels. I'm sure he and his children would wish for rest now."

"It is alright, Éowyn, I've actually not come on business," Aragorn said as he lowered his goblet of wine. "I've come just as a visit and to see how my friends are doing, plus the children wished to see Ithilien again." Ellethwen smiled when she noticed the twinkle in Aragorn's eye as he looked to her. Ellethwen stood then and all eyes turned to her.

"If you will excuse me for just a moment, I'm just going to check on them," Ellethwen said as she raised her skirts slightly and moved from the table. She walked out of Faramir and Éowyn's home and down the path that led her to the garden on the other side. She smiled when she saw Luthien, Mia, and Elboron having what seemed like a race through the various trees, but when she spotted Melda and Eldarion moving down the tree covered path she quickened her pace and followed them. "Melda!" she called and Melda pulled away from Eldarion, her cheeks blazing a bright red. Even Eldarion seemed embarrassed at being caught. Ellethwen walked quickly to where they stood and Melda fidgeted nervously with her hands.

"Yes, mama?" Melda asked in a quiet voice.

"Come with me my daughter," she said as she held out her hand and Melda glanced at Eldarion before she walked over to Ellethwen with a hung head. "I suggest, my prince," Ellethwen said and Eldarion looked from Melda to Ellethwen, "that if you wish to court my daughter, you speak with her father." Eldarion's blush deepened and she heard Melda take a sharp breath, but Eldarion held Ellethwen's gaze. "Is that your intention?" Eldarion's eyes moved to Melda before he stood taller and locked his grey eyes with Ellethwen.

"It is my lady," he said firmly and Ellethwen gave him a smile before she nodded her head and took Melda's arm. She looked to her daughter and Melda looked slightly pale but there was a smile playing at her lips, one Ellethwen had never seen before. She tugged on Melda's arm and began to lead Melda back to the house. "However," Eldarion said and Ellethwen stopped and looked at him. "Must I speak with Lord Boromir?" Ellethwen laughed softly.

"Aye, for he is her father," Ellethwen said. "Although, I would wait until we return to Minas Tirith. Come on Melda, help me gather the children and get them inside. It's getting dark." Melda nodded and looked at Eldarion who gave her a smile before bowing his head. Melda gave him a smile in return. As they walked up the path, Ellethwen looked at Melda. "How long have you secretly been seeing each other?" she asked softly. Melda stiffened and glanced at her mother. "Melda, you cannot lie to me." Melda sighed and pulled Ellethwen from the path into the shadow of the tree.

"Mama, you cannot tell father," Melda said. "Eldarion expressed interest at the Winter Solstice Ball. I have done nothing to dishonor myself, mama, we have not even kissed." Ellethwen smiled and took Melda's hands.

"I will not tell your father, but you are too young to be courting," Ellethwen said sadly.

"Mama, please, I know father will not approve, but . . . mama, I think I am falling in love with him," Melda finished in a whisper.

"Oh my Melda," Ellethwen whispered before she hugged her daughter. "You are so young yet, perhaps it is just infatuation." Melda pulled back and shook her head.

"No, mama, and you were not much older than I was when you realized you were in love with father," Melda said. "It is as if I cannot keep my mind away from him while we are apart, and I count the seconds until we are to see each other again, but I do not know what is to happen." Ellethwen saw the same uncertainty in her daughter's eyes that she had seen in her own when she was struggling to admit her feelings for Boromir.

"If that is how you feel, Melda," Ellethwen said slowly. "When the time comes and your father bellows against the courtship, I will do all I can to make him see just how much you care for the prince." Melda let out a squeal before she hugged her mother.

"Thank you mama," Melda said quickly and Ellethwen smiled.

"Now, help me gather the others, Eldarion is making his way up the path," Ellethwen said and Melda nodded before she and Ellethwen quickly moved onto the path and brought Luthien, Mia, and Elboron inside. Ellethwen looked over her shoulder before she moved from the garden and saw Eldarion pacing slightly his hand raised to his chin. The young man had no idea how much he looked like his father when he did that.


	38. Chapter 38

**Please Read: **Thank you for your reviews. As you all know they mean so much to me! I am working on two other stories. One is a Glorfindel story and yet another Legolas story. So far, the Glorfindel story is moving a faster than my Legolas one, so I will probably be posting the first chapter of that story in the next few days. This ending is a little different for me, but please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 38: Found and Lost**

"How could you even consider this?" Boromir practically yelled as he paced the floor of their chamber in Minas Tirith. Ellethwen sat in a chair quietly working on her embroidery board. "Ellethwen," he said as he moved over and took the board from her and sat it on the table. She looked at him indifferently.

"Boromir, you are blowing this completely out of proportion," Ellethwen told him calmly. "She is eighteen years old. In eight months, she will be nineteen. We cannot keep her under our wings forever," Ellethwen said as she stood and took Boromir's hands in hers. The aged face of her love looked down at her and she could see the slight pain in his eyes.

"She is so young, Ellethwen," Boromir said as he squeezed his hands. "Dallin is not even married, why must our daughter begin a courtship that we both know will end in marriage?" Ellethwen smiled at him and shook her head.

"She is young, my love, but we were young once. I was only two years older than Melda when you started to court me or have you forgotten in your old age?" Ellethwen asked him softly. Boromir sighed and pulled her close.

"I have not forgotten, but she is my little girl," Boromir said in her hair.

"She is not so little anymore, Boromir," Ellethwen said into his chest. Boromir sighed again and kissed the top of his wife's head.

"I know, but I do not want to let her go." Ellethwen pulled back slightly, remaining in his arms but looked up at him.

"I do not want to let her go either, but we cannot keep her forever," she told him softly. Boromir leaned in and rested his forehead against Ellethwen's.

"But must we let her go so soon?" he asked and Ellethwen laughed softly.

"We've had her for almost nineteen years; I think it may be time to let the world see how wonderful she is." Boromir lifted his head and nodded.

"Perhaps you are right," Boromir said softly. "However, I will ensure they are chaperoned."

"We were not chaperoned," Ellethwen told him.

"True, but we had no one to chaperone us, and I knew I would do nothing to shame you," Boromir said. "Plus, Eldarion may be a prince and the son of my closest friend, but I do not trust any man with my daughter." Ellethwen laughed again and shook her head before she raised her hands to her husband's face and pulled his lips to hers. She kissed him deeply and pulled back from him.

"I love you all the more for allowing our daughter happiness," she whispered.

"Our daughter has you and those eyes I can never say 'no' to, to thank for that," he said softly before he kissed her once again.

* * *

Two years later, Ellethwen stood looking at Melda who was being hovered over by two maids who were readying her for one of the most important days of her life. The maids stepped away, bowed and quickly left the room. Melda took a deep breath and turned to look at Ellethwen.

Melda was dressed in a beautiful white and silver gown. The silk material flowed over her form beautifully and Melda seemed to glow. Her long dark hair was down and small braids were scattered about, and white ribbon had been braided into her hair.

"Mama, why am I so nervous?" Melda asked softly as her dark blue eyes met her mother's light eyes.

"Because today you become more than a lady of the court," Ellethwen told her daughter calmly. "Because today you become a princess, and you marry the man you have loved for so long." Melda gave her mother a small smile. A knock sounded and Ellethwen turned to the door. "Come in!" Ellethwen called. The door slowly opened and in walked Boromir, much older, but he still walked tall into the room, dressed in his best Gondorian uniform. He paused and smiled as he looked at Ellethwen and Melda.

"My daughter," he said slowly and Melda smiled as she rushed over to him. "You look beautiful, just like your mother," he said softly as he touched Melda's cheek. Melda blushed and met Boromir's gaze.

"Do you think Eldarion will think me as beautiful?" she asked and Boromir chuckled as he lowered his hand.

"Aye," he said softly as he glanced at Ellethwen, who was dressed in a simple dark blue gown, before he looked back at Melda. "If he is anything like I was when I was wed, the only thing in the room he shall notice will be you coming forth to stand with him. However, I ask you to remember that for as long as I draw breath on this earth, you will always be my little girl." Melda hugged her father and Boromir returned her embrace tightly. Ellethwen walked over to them and put her hand on Melda's shoulder. The pair broke apart and Melda, with tears in her eyes looked at her mother.

"It is time, my dear," Ellethwen said softly. Melda nodded and Ellethwen looked to Boromir with a smile. "Do bring her out, my love," she said softly before she kissed his cheek. "Do not try and whisk her away to be your little girl forever." Boromir smiled and caught her lips briefly as she pulled away.

"I promise I shall do my best to lead her to the main hall," Boromir said when he pulled back. Ellethwen smiled and nodded her head. With one final hug shared with Melda, Ellethwen made her way into the waiting hall.

* * *

Ellethwen laughed as Boromir led her about the dance floor to an upbeat song. Boromir chuckled and looked down at his wife with a smile. Once the music came to an end, Boromir took a deep breath and put his hand over his chest. "I think you need to get some air," she said as she linked her arm with his and led him down the corridor and to the garden where he had danced with her for the very first time all those years ago. As they stepped outside and took a deep breath of the cooling early September air. "Do you feel alright, Boromir?" she asked softly and Boromir looked down at her. She could see his grey eyes sparkle in the moonlight and he smiled.

"I feel fine," he said quietly. "Although I gave a piece of myself away today." He paused and looked out over the city that had come a long way from the crumble it had been after the war. It had been restored to its former beauty and even Pelenor seemed more lush and rich than it had before, and Ellethwen thought it was because of the blood that had been spilt on the land all those years ago. "She looked beautiful."

"She did look lovely," Ellethwen agreed as she laced her fingers with his. Boromir raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"I did not lie when I said she looked just like you," Boromir told her as his eyes caught hers. "Looking at her brought me back to the day I saw you walking towards me, all those years ago." Ellethwen looked up at her husband and felt tears once again well up in her eyes. He had been ill lately, and she worried that she was losing him.

"It was not that long ago, Boromir," she said softly as she raised a hand to his face. Boromir closed his eyes as her warm hand touched her face. His eyes slowly opened and he saw her smiling eyes looking up at him. He took her hand from his face and pulled both of her hands to his chest and held them close to him, over his heart.

"When I was young, I did not think I would find what I found in you, Ellethwen," Boromir told her softly, but in a firm tone. "I believe that from the first moment I saw you that I loved you." Ellethwen smiled and tilted her head.

"You mean the time you scooped me into your arms after I had collapsed from you knocking me unconscious?" Boromir chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yes, then," he said as he squeezed her hands. "From the moment your eyes met mine before you fell unconscious, I believe my heart was lost to you. You were all I thought of when I went off to battle. My driving force was no longer just the restoration of Gondor's standing, or just protecting my people. It was protecting the city and land for you, for the future I wanted to share with you, for the hope I saw whenever I looked in your eyes. You know that I will always love you, even when I join my forefathers in the beyond." Ellethwen sniffed softly and nodded her head; her emotions were on a whirlwind that day. Giving her daughter away and now standing in the garden that she had first realized that she was beginning to love the man that held onto her were bringing emotions to the surface once again.

"I know, Boromir, I know you will," she whispered and he raised her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles again. "You are not planning to leave me, are you?" Ellethwen asked in a small voice she had not heard herself use for so long.

"No, not for many more years," Boromir said. "I just wanted to you to know that you helped me find a piece of me that I thought I would never find." Ellethwen smiled and freed her hands from his and threw her arms around him.

"And you helped me find a piece of me that I thought I would never find, Boromir," she said into his neck. "You showed me that love is a very powerful thing and that not even war and distance can break it." Boromir wrapped his arms around her and kissed her very slowly graying hair. The pair remained on the garden balcony just looking out over the city until both were too tired and retired to their room after saying good night to their children and friends.

* * *

Ellethwen sat next to her and Boromir's bed holding her ailing husband's hand. He was asleep, but she could not get herself to leave him alone. "Grandma," a tiny voice said from next to her and she looked down to see her five-year-old granddaughter, Alassiel. Alassiel was Melda and Eldarion's first child and was the perfect mixture of her mother and father.

"Come in little one," Ellethwen said letting go of Boromir's hand and taking Alassiel's hand when she was close enough.

"Is Grandfather alright?" Alassiel asked and Ellethwen gave her a sad smile.

"He is just asleep," Ellethwen said. "He did not sleep well last night. Alassiel nodded and when the swishing of skirts sounded both the older woman and little girl looked to the door.

"I'm sorry mama. She got away from Miriel and I as we walked down the corridor," Melda said as she moved in and took Alassiel's hand. Alassiel followed her mother to the door.

"Melda," Ellethwen said softly and Melda looked at her mother. "Do come back, with your brother and quickly." Melda frowned and looked at her mother with questioning eyes.

"Why?" Melda asked, and Ellethwen could hear the hitch in her daughter's voice.

"Please, my daughter, that is all I ask of you," Ellethwen said. Melda nodded her head, but her glance was long on her father before she led Alassiel from the room. Ellethwen turned her attention back to Boromir and took his hand once more. She raised his hand to her lips and kissed his palm. "It is not fair," she whispered softly as she looked at his hand in hers. "It is not fair that you are to leave me." She rested her head against the back of his hand.

"My body is too old for my soul," he said softly. Startled, Ellethwen raised her head and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "You know," he said when her eyes met his.

"I know," she whispered and sniffed softly. "I can feel you slipping away from me." Boromir sighed softly and squeezed her hand that was clinging to his. They remained silent for a time, just looking at each other. Sometimes, they never needed words. They knew each other so well, one look could say more than any words. Their silence was broken by Dallin's heavy footfalls and Melda's soft ones. Ellethwen looked to her children, Melda's eyes were red rimmed and Dallin's face seemed paled. "Come in, children, he hasn't much longer," she told them softly. Melda stifled a sob and raised her handkerchief to her nose as she walked over and kissed Boromir's forehead.

"Take care of my granddaughter," Boromir told her as she pulled back. "And that one there," he said as his eyes moved to the tiny bump that was Melda's lower stomach. Melda put her right hand over her stomach and nodded.

"I will, papa," she said gently and Boromir smiled. Melda stepped away and Dallin moved to where Melda had been standing. Dallin was his father's son, but he was currently betrothed to fellow councilman's daughter, a lovely woman that Ellethwen was looking forward to calling her daughter.

"You will keep an eye on your sister and your mother," Boromir told him. Dallin nodded his head.

"I will, father," Dallin said, his voice deep and laced with heavy emotion.

"Your mother most of all, for she will need both of you when I am gone," he told them. Dallin put a hand on Ellethwen's shoulder and Ellethwen glanced at her son before she looked to Boromir once again.

"I will let nothing happen to mother," Dallin said. "I promise you father." Boromir gave him a small smile.

"You are the only other man besides my brother and our king that I would trust those words from," Boromir said softly. Dallin bowed his head and moved to stand next to his sister who continued to cry softly. Dallin took Melda into his arms and let her weep quietly on her shoulder.

"Boromir, I will miss you," she said fighting back her tears and tightening her grip on his hand. Boromir attempted a squeeze, but only managed to put hardly any pressure on her fingers.

"I will always be with you, always. I love you, my Ellethwen," he said slowly.

"I love you too," she said. A smile came to his lips as he looked from her tear stained face to his children.

"I love you both," he said as he looked at them. "My children," he whispered before his tired looking eyes fell upon Ellethwen once more, "and my wife," he said and then with one final breath the life in his eyes went out.

* * *

Days had passed slowly for Ellethwen since Boromir's death. A week had come and she made her way to the tomb where his body laid with a single flower to place outside his tomb. She entered the cold building and laid the white flower upon the cold stone that was Boromir's tomb and put her hand on the letters that marked his grave.

"When we were courting," she said softly as she kneeled next to his grave, "I worried that I would have found you only to lose you. Even when we were bound and you went off to war once again, I worried that I had found you again and was going to lose you before I could enjoy our life together." Ellethwen sniffed, clasped her hands in her lap, and looked down at the ring Boromir had slid onto her finger the day they were bound.

"I was found that day you said you loved me. My lost soul had found a home in your arms, but now that you are gone . . . I'm lost," she finished in a whisper. She put her hand on the stone again and looked at it like it was a blockade from life saving water or food. "I will be lost until the day I can look upon your smile again," she continued in a whisper. "When my time on this earth is finished, I expect you to be waiting, my love. I expect you to be waiting with open arms so I may be found again."

Ellethwen sighed and wiped away the tears from her cheek with her free hand before she leaned in and kissed the stone. With another sigh, she stood and made her way from the tomb. The only sound that was heard was the unsure footfalls of a grieving woman with a heavy heart that was weighed down with the thoughts of seeing her love once again.

**The End**


End file.
